


You're Wizards, Aqours!

by ShipHeatRook



Series: It's a Magical World [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: AU where Aqours are no idols, AU: First Years and Second Years sharing the same age, But they will meet, Character Analysis, Character Development, Character Study, Christmas Presents, Dark Magic, Dia is angry af but Kanan doesn't care, Diagon Alley, Did I mention fluff?, Divination, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Forbidden Forest, Gringotts Wizarding Bank (Mentioned), Gryffindor, Halfblood!Chika, Halfblood!Riko, Heavy Angst, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Houses are a surprise, Hufflepuff, I accept suggestions!, I mention her like once but still, I'm Sorry, Magic, Magic!AU, Minor Violence, Muggle Born!You, OC! Alfred, OC! Daniel, OC! Nathan, OC! Paul, Ollivander's, Original Spells, Owls, Philosophy, Professor Flitwick (Mentioned), Pureblood!Mari, Pureblood!OC Daniel, Quidditch, Rated M for some violence later on, Ravenclaw, Rituals, Ruby is a cutie, School Ball, Slytherin, So don't worry, Some Humor, Sorting Cerimony, Sorting Hat - Freeform, Swearing, That's some nice Hogwarts AU, Trust Issues, Tsubasa Kira, Unrequited Love, Wands, What's up with this 'Freeform' thing?, You/Chika only implied for friendship, but strong, feel free to discover ;), horcrux, maybe too much philosophy, mentions of abuse, more tags to be added later, ok maybe too much fluff, so don't blame me, some blood, wands described pretty well I supposed, wow there's no tag for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 61,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipHeatRook/pseuds/ShipHeatRook
Summary: UPDATED - 17/04/17NO MORE "IN PROGRESS"Chika was born in an Halfblood family and gets quite disappointed when her best friend, You Watanabe, born in a Muggle family, receives her letter from Hogwarts, while she doesn't.Is just hope enough?There are many kinds of courage, and Chika looks like having just the perfect one.Get ready, girls, because your future is awaiting, and you've just received its ticket ~





	1. The courage to hope

***quick note***

Guys, I'm so sorry for those who clicked and saw nothing, I swear this fic will be worth your waiting

***end of notes, Read In Peace***

 

 

_How would you describe your life, Takami Chika?_

_What do you see when you look at your past actions and your future mistakes?_

_If you were to put your life on a scale, what would its value be?_

"Chika, are you awake yet?"

Her mom's voice came from behind Chika's locked bedroom door; the girl took a quick look at the alarm: half past nine, but there was no need to worry about school since it was a nice, sunny summer morning.

Chika was awake indeed, but she kept quiet, pretending to be still sleeping, even when her mother gave a few knocks on the door before surrending and letting her daughter sleep a little more.

The girl was laying in her bed, looking at the white ceiling; tears were trying to escape her eyes, but she held them in place, a thing she used to do more and more often as she grew up, like we all do.

Even then, I dare say it was a noble and justified thought that made her feeling unconfortable: the day before her childhood friend, Watanabe You, had recived her letter from Hogwarts. She was born by both Muggle parents who knew nothing about magic and stuff, and they actually thought it was a prank, this before seeing a cat turning human before their eyes.

Chika was what they considered "Halfblood": her mother was a witch and her father a muggle, the girl herself had lived her whole life knowing everything that can be told in words about Hogwarts, waiting for her time to come, for her letter to lay in her hands; almost all the letters were delivered the day before, as Chika saw while taking a walk, but she didn't recive any letter, any sign the world was ready to accept her- nothing. 

She could almost feel jealous about You: since they were little, her friends used to be the successful one at anything they tried -swimming, school...life itself.

No wonder she was chosen.

_So, Chika, wouldn't your value be..zero? You're a common girl, Halfblood, there is still a chance you don't have any hidden powers at all._

*~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Hey, Chika-Chan!"

There was her best friend, a smile on her face as always, like no evil could go through her, like nothing could harm her.

"Hey, You. Taking a walk?"

"Nope, just going back home"

There was an awkward silence, which is the worst in a friendship, because that means words unsaid, tears held back.

"Chika..." You hesitated "What about the letter?"

Chika could only shake her head, the fear of words coming out as usual and make her cry right in front of her best friend, her jealousy coming out and burst almost unbearable.

"Hey, owls still get late, you know. You're not the only one here waiting, lots of people actual-"

"You..."

You flinched, too scared to hurt her friend to make a move or keep taking. 

"Thank you, You. Thanks for being my best friend"

That only earned another smile from her friend and a hug, hope now renewed, despite the low chance of being able to join her friend.

_There is something, though, that is setting you apart from other common girls._

_Willpower. That's one thing we value here, at Hogwarts._

_You're not a girl you could find yourself meeting everyday, you found your courage to...dream._

_Look back to your past: you would be able to be known for any of your choices, wouldn't you?_

_I'm sure that, if it's small enough, a miracle just might happen._

When her best friend had left, Chika found herself staring at the endless sea.

She looked up in the sky, almost out of her instinct, and that was just pure luck she saw a white feather falling from the sky.

She caught it beetween her thumb and index finger, looking at it: it was a white feather, maybe also light grey on the edges.

It was an owl's feather, the same owl that landed on the bench next to her, a letter bound to its legs.

_Hurry up, Takami Chika_

_Your future is waiting, and I think you've just got the right ticket to it._

 

 


	2. Step! ZERO to ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Chika recives her letter, she immediately rushes to meet You and they agree in going to the station together. In the meanwhile, though, they need to get some items listed on their letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five kudos for the first chapter :D  
> For many this could be little, but you can't imagine how happy I am right now!  
> Thank you all, keep reading if you like this!

* * *

"Hurry up, Chika-chan! I'm looking forward to going to Diagon- uhm, what was its name?"

"Diagon Alley, You, and yes, I'm looking forward too, but please, slow down!"

The grey-haired girl was hopping cheerfully and Chika was having her hard time following her as they were looking for the Leaky Cauldron, the only place from where it was possible to gain access for Diagon Alley, a street full of magic shops selling what they needed for their first year.

"Plus, don't shout its name, or everyone here will hear us!"

Chika, sometimes, found almost unbearable how naive her friend was, this speaking of magic, because You was a very cautious person in everyday's life. Despite this, Chika could hardly remember a time when she saw her friend happier than this.

* * *

 

When they left Japan, taking their first time on a plane with their mothers, You would not stop wondering how England was, what kind of food they ate there and how would their new school look like: Chika's mother was crying tears of joy in seeing her daughter and her childhood friend looking so excited, although You's mother was still kind of worried, so both mothers spent their flight talking about Hogwarts, how the school would be safe by any means and how their Teachers would take care of them.

During the flight, Chika taught You about the different Houses Hogwarts' students were sorted into: Gryffindor, the House of the bravest, Ravenclaw, the House of the wisest, Hufflepuff, where the hardworkers would find their place, and Slytherin, famous for cunning and sly students; You took some time to think carefully before giving her opinion:

"I hope I'll be sorted in Gryffindor, it looks like a bold family, even if Hufflepuff would suit me too. What about you, Chika? You've known those Houses since you were a child, there must be a House you hope to be sorted into!"

Chika and You's seats were a couple of rows behind their mothers', so Chika was sure they wouldn't be hearing them.

"I don't know, You...I'm glad I recived my letter when I had almost lost hope, I think whichever House would be great. My mother once told me I would suit in Hufflepuff, but I'm not that great hardworker, you know"

"Hey, Chika! Stop thinking about how grateful you should be and just enjoy this year. They chose you for a reason, and that's called "Having magical powers by being born in a magic family". It's me, You the 'Muggle born' who should be grateful. Your chances of being a..uh...'Squib' were low, and you knew that"

"You're right, it's a miracle happening that we both ended up here!"

Seeing her friend feeling better and smiling again, the smile she used to carry every day, You hugged her: "No matter what happens, if we are sorted in different houses or if the whole world falls apart: I will always be by your side"

* * *

Luckily, Chika's mother knew exactly where the Leaky Cauldron was hidden, or they would have spent ages trying to figure out, this saw the huge number of shops covering the streets.

When they went inside, she had a talk with You's mother, telling her she would open the passage for their girls, but since You's mother wasn't technically allowed to visit Diagon Alley, both mothers would wait for them: she could show the grey-haired mother the city, since she had never been to London before.

Plus, their girls would be able to come back, because they would buy their own wand on their way to Diagon Alley, and little magic was required to open the passage again.

However, You's mother couldn't help but be shocked when she saw the walls' bricks literally _moving_.

Chika and You, after greeting their mothers, walked along the street, full of excitement.

The street had a cobblestone floor, like all ols streets do, but what was most amazing didn't lie on the ground: lots of shops from both sides had some strange, yet familiar, names: 'Eeylops Owl Emporium', 'Ollivanders', 'Madam Malkin's' to list a few.

What caught the eye was surely a stone building at the end of the street: as Chika's mother told them, it was Gringotts, Wizard and Witches' bank.

The two girls had already recived some money for their purchases, so they could skip this first part and go straight to...

"Chika, what did the letter say?"

"Let me have a look" replied the orange-haired girl.

There were many things the needed to buy: some robes, a pet (well, Chika had her own owl, but You would still take her time to decide), a cauldron, their books and few other things; they decided to head to "Madam Malkin's", a Hogwarts clothing shop.

When they went into the shop, they noticed there were many first years trying clothes on: many of them stared at them in wonder, not many students from Japan were actually sent to Hogwarts. The girls didn't seem to bother though, as they went straight to the shop assistant to ask for their sets of black robes.

They tried on different sizes, but the funniest part was You's face when she found out she would have to wear a pointed hat, one she used to see only in films. They also tried (much in Chika's disgust) some dragon hide gloves, which usefulness was still unknown,

In the end, both girls walked in front of a mirror and saw their reflection: they looked way older now, with a formal black robe and thick gloves. You couldn't help but smile in awe: "I had...never figured myself like this before! It kinda suits me!"

Chika was in the same mood, now that sadness had been definetly replaced by excitement: her pointed hat had a thin orange rim that suited perfectly with her hair, though black clothes weren't something she necessary loved.

"Excuse me, are you both from Japan?"

They heard a male voice from behind them and they turned around to find a guy of their age with golden hair, wearing the same black robes as them along with a shy smile.

"Yup. We're first years! What's your name, by the way?" You answered for both.

"Oh, right, sorry...it's Daniel. I live in London but I've never seen Japanese students being chosen by Hogwarts. I'm sorry, am I bothering you?"

"I know, but many wizarding schools in Japan are overcrowded, so Hogwarts was the best option after all. Is this your first time here?" this time Chika spoke, giving a clear shot of her knowledge about the wizarding world.

"Really, it is. My parents came here with me, they're a witch and a wizard. What about you? Are you here by yourselves?"

"My mother let us wander around Diagon Alley" Chika answered, not too pleased by the topic.

"About me, I'm a Muggle born, so no wonder I could as well be here alone" said You, no sadness in her voice.

"Oh, I see! Do you already have any idea what your Houses will be?"

"I would love either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff!" said You cheerfully, before Chika could end the conversation.

"Well, they're two very different Houses! The truth is, every House is different from one another, that's why, after all, it's the Sorting Hat who decides. I would appreciate either Gryffindor or Slytherin, they look great. Now, excuse me, I have to go on buying a wand"

This said, Daniel paid for the clothes, greeted the girls and walked away in a hurry.

"He's a nice guy, isn't it?"

"Chika! What's gotten into you?"

"Not by that meaning!"

The girls too paid and went out laughing in the street, looking for the next shop.

"We should buy a pet for you, You. The letter lets you choose between an owl, a cat and a toad"

Chika had already got her owl when she was ten: it was a special gift from her mother and Chika loved it. It was a grey, fluffy one that Chika named Jurou.

The shop was full of cute owls, furry cats and funny toads, but You chose a small, white owl she saw from the moment they walked into the shop: she loved that little ball of feathers and couldn't stand leaving him.

The decided they would buy their books later: Chika was too excited from the idea of reciving her first wand.

While they walked towards Ollivanders, Chika told You about how the wand chose the wizard and how the wood, its core and the lenght represented the wizard itself, though she didn't know much about the last topic: it was something only the great Ollivander would get.

The shop inside was dark: the only light came from a small window, plus lots of shelves were blocking the view. Chika's mother once told her how Ollivander loves appearing out of nowhere and scaring his customers: however, Ollivander was sitting behind his desk, so the girls avoided any trick or prank.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander, we are-" You started saying, but Ollivander stopped her with a wave of his hand.

"I know, Watanabe You and Takami Chika. The news of two Japanese girls being allowed here has spread, although you're not the only ones: just a minute ago a red-haired girl came here as well. But, back to our topic: you surely know this is no common shop, since it's the wand who will choose you, and not the opposite. So, come closer."

"You, I think you should go first. It'll be fun, you'll see!" Chika said, winking.

"Are you sure? This place creeps me out..."

"Just don't worry! I can't wait to know how will your wand be!"

You took a breath and walked towards the desk. Ollivander stood immediately and opened a small box in front of her: inside of it, a small, dark wand.

"Black walnut, unicorn hair. Take it and give it a wave." Ollivander looked at You, though a bit sceptical.

You waved the wand in her hand and a quick flash of white light and a loud noise meant the wand had rejected her.

"Alright, not on your first try, I suppose. I have a clear idea now, however. Try this one" said Ollivander, packing the black walnut wand back and giving You another one, this time of a lighter color, almost white.

"Maple and phoenix feather, nine inches, quite supple."

You took the wand in her hands and felt a heat wave going from her hand straight to her heart, the wand almost glowing in her hands. She gasped and almost dropped the wand in surprise.

"No, no, don't worry, it's common! Well, looks like we have a match!" said Ollivander, smiling.

"It's Amazing, You!" cheered Chika.

You herself was proud of the choice the wand made, although she did not understand what the core and the wood meant, the wand surely did.

"Now...you're Takami Chika, I suppose?" Ollivander called the girl out of her happiness.

"I am" replied Chika, getting closer to the desk.

"I recall the wand I sold your mother years ago. I remember them all, you know? You look so like her...I wonder whether I'll get yours on the first try...like this" he said, already opening another small box, containing a quite dark wand.

"Willow and unicorn hair, nine and a half inches, rigid. Try shaking it."

Chika took the wand in her right hand and waved it, a red trail running all over the walls, starting from her wand's core.

"That's excellent! I knew you would share something with your mother, although I was a bit unsure about the core. Well done, girls! That'll be seven galleons each"

The girls paid and left the shop, still amazed from what they saw.

"That was...the strangest experience of my life, and I loved it!"

"You, you've surely got a nice wand!"

"Yours too, Chika!"

"I expected a more powerful wand, but I think this will suit me"

"Powerful? In what means?"

"I don't know, it's just...rigid, medium lenght, unicorn hair...that's pretty common."

"Ever thought about the wood?"

"This could make a difference, but I don't know much about it, you know"

"That's cool! Not knowing what your wand could do...I can't wait to try it out!"

"Yeah, that's a pity we don't know any spells yet. Plus, we can't use wands outside Hogwarts"

The two girls went on with their conversation, taking the way to the book shop.

 

_You see, that's when a zero turns into a 1_

_When you are given a role, a wand, something to wait for_

_You've made the first step: ready for the next one?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter written today as an apologize!  
> Well, if you are a little into Harry Potter's fandom, you should know what those wands mean.  
> I took almost 2 hours studying all woods and matching cores to be sure about my choice, so if anyone has another view of their personality, let me know!
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter and, as always, suggestions are more than welcome!
> 
> (I'll say this again: I'm not English and I have no beta reader, so please forgive any grammar mistakes)


	3. NEXT Step!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After You and Chika exit Diagon Alley, they get ready to the station and take the 9 & 3/4 train.  
> Who they meet on the train can be easily deducted; the girls finally take their journey to Hogwarts.
> 
> What will their Houses be? Who will they be sorted with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo guys, sorry if my prevoius chapter was too short, my computer gave me some trouble and I had to cut the girls' journey in halves...
> 
> However, I can't believe we reached 10 kudos! :O  
> When I published this work I thought no one would come and read it
> 
> Thank you (you, not You) guys, I'll do my best in the next chapters!

"Run, You! I don't want to be late!"

This time, it was You who was trying hard to keep the pace, while both of them were rushing towards Platform nine, their luggage on trolleys, a quarter to eleven, if they rushed, they could make it a bit earlier than the start.

Both girls stopped near platform 9, unsure about what to do.

"Chika...what did your mother say?"

"S-she said to run directly into that wall"

"What?! It looks very stable to me! We're gonna crash!"

They were interrupted by a strange, yet familiar voice.

"May I help you, girls?"

Daniel was smiling and looking at them, this time with a less shy look on his face.

"Hey, Daniel! It's a coincidence we meet you again! Well...a lucky one. How do you reach platform 9 and 3/4?" You spoke first, cheerful.

"My father told me to run into that wall. I don't know, I'll give it a try" was the answer, Daniel looking worried as well at the end of his sentence.

"Are you...sure?" replied Chika.

"Hey, we're wizards. Nothing is weird here."

As he was saying this, he was already running towards the wall, that, much to the girls' surprise, seemed to become clear air as Daniel disappeared in it.

"Would you like to go first, You-chan?" offered Chika.

"Do I have to? I'm the Muggle born here!"

"We're the same in terms of magic! Come on!"

"Alright, I'll try this"

You settled just in front of the wall, a few feet away, and took a deep breath; she began to run, pushing the trolley along with her, and Chika stood, terrified about something happening to her friend.

Fortunately, as Daniel said before, the wall became nothing more that what looked like an illusion, and You vanished as well, so the orange-haired girl was soon to follow, more of worry than of excitement.

What they saw wasn't in any of their dreams, something that went far beyond that, the girls having the first clear sight of pure magic right before their eyes: the Hogwarts Express was waiting for them, bright red and black, an old fashioned train, big enough for the crowd of students that was waiting to board, some of them even practicing spells both Chika and You had never seen in their lives. Along with them, some students holding their cats - and You was quick protecting her own owl - others chatting with their familiars or their friends and, Chika noticed, a couple of students in the Whole crowd had some badges hang up their robes. Before Chika could wonder what they were, a whistle from the train alerted the crowd it was time to board.

Chika and You stepped into the train and left their luggage in a compartment where the machinist assured them they would be safe.

"I wonder if we'll be able to find an empty compartment" muttered Chika.

It turned out it was none, so the girls chose a compartment almost in the middle of the train, on their left.

"Excuse me, can we..." You began, before realizing she was still speaking Japanese.

What You didn't expect was the brown haired girl to answer in Japanese as well.

"Oh? Are you two from Japan too? Please, take a seat!"

Chika smiled widely: "Wow! I didn't know there were other Japanese girls as well! Oh, right, I'm Takami Chika, and she's my best friend, Watanabe You!"

"Pleased to meet you, girls, I'm Kurosawa Dia, are you first years? You look like"

"Yeah, we both are. It's our first time on this train and we were kinda scared to mess up with something..." replied You.

"You don't need to worry this much: as long as we are witches, we can't mess anything up, that's the first thing you'll learn once at Hogwarts."

"Hey, Kurosawa-san..." began Chika, but Dia stopped her:

"I don't like my schoolmates to be this formal to me. I'm Dia, now please, go on"

"Alright, Dia...which year are you in?"

"Third year, as a Slytherin."

"Wow! Is Slytherin a nice House?" You couldn't help but asking.

Dia gave a neutral nod: "I suppose it matches my personality. Remember, there is no such thing as a 'cool' House, just the House you are made to be in and the one the Sorting Hat sorts you in"

"If I may ask...when will we be able to perform a spell?" asked Chika.

"You'll start with easy and simple spells, if you study hard you'll be able to learn a new one once in a while, but in the first year it's nothing too difficult"

"That's amazing! I can't wait to start lessons!"

While the three girls were chatting, they heard the door opening again and a smiling face peeping.

" _Ciao!_ May I take a seat, girls?" she said the last sentence in English, looking at Chika and You.

"Mari...haven't you got anyone else to bother?" was the cold reply that came from Dia.

"My, my, Dia, you never change!" Mari showed no signs of being offended.

She took the seat right next to Dia, even if she looked at the youngest girls the whole time.

"Well, I suppose Dia already introduced me pretty well, but let me say a few words too: Ohara Mari, third year, Gryffindor! And, sure, I'm Japanese too, but I can speak English and a bit of Italian as well!"

"Meaning you never shut up." said Dia, her coldness unchanged.

Mari ignored her words and spoke to both Chika and You again: "And you girls? It's obvious you're first years"

"Yup, I'm Watanabe You, and she's Takami Chika, we live in the same city"

" _Fantastico!_ It's pretty uncommon to see two Japanese first year, although I had the pleasure to meet four just on this train!" cheered Mari.

"Do you mean there are other first-years from Japan?"

"Sure, I met Dia's sister, she was sitting next a girl whose name I can't remember..." Mari looked at Dia, with a grin.

Because the three girls were all looking at her, Dia felt the need of giving a proper explaination.

"Yes, I have a sister, Kurosawa Ruby, she's attending the first year as well, I hope she does great. About the other girl, she could as well be Kunikida Hanamaru, a nice friend of her."

Mari kept that grin on her face and got closer to Dia: "Of course, Dia here expects great things from her sister. I wonder what House will her sister be in?"

"Whatever is fine. Now shut up, Mari."

Although Chika wanted so badly to ask Dia what was wrong between the two of them, she supposed it wasn't a good idea to interfer with an almost broken friendship she was witnessing. It looked like Mari didn't seem to notice the coldness in Dia's words and eyes, but maybe she was just teasing her.

How cruel, after all.

"Are you planning of joining the Quidditch team once you get at Hogwarts? I'm the Capitain of the Gryffindor's team, you know" Mari spoke first after some minutes of silence.

"Quidditch? What is it?" said You, confused.

"Oh, right, You, I forgot to mention Quidditch, I'm sorry!" exclaimed Chika.

"Oh, are you a Muggle born, You? Don't worry, it's more fun if you have a lot to learn!"

"Mari, must you bring up the blood matter anytime you meet someone new?" muttered Dia, but Mari heard her.

"Dia, I respect you and your House, but it wasn't my House's founder who rejected the Muggle born, so this is just a normal topic to me"

Dia seemed to tense her muscles, like she was getting ready to argue: You noticed that maybe Mari didn't weigh her words properly and decided to answer before any of them could ruin the "peaceful" mood on the train.

"Yes, I'm a Muggle born. It was a shock for my mother when I recived the letter!"

Mari giggled "Right, I should have been here at that time! Anyway, Quidditch is a game played in the wizarding world, much like your Muggle basketball. You'll get all the rules at the right time."

"I love this kind of sport! If I have time, I'll join for sure!" replied You, amazed that a magician sport actually exsisted.

Mari just smiled "However, don't worry if you don't know much about Hogwarts itself: you'll all start from the beginning, before taking the next step!"

Another ten minutes were spent with Chika and You watching the scenery from the train's windows and occasionally speaking to both girls, although Mari and Dia were still ignoring each other.

After a while they heard a knock on the door, which opened for the third time that day, showing a tall, blue haired girl, a smiling look yet serious.

"Hi, everyone! I'm sorry if I bother you, I heard there are other-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence: apparently, she didn't notice Mari, who was looking at her from the moment she stepped into the compartement, like she had been hypnotized.

"...girls, coming from Japan" the girl ended, still looking at Mari with a strange look on her face.

"Hi Kanan. It's been quite a while, isn't it?" said Mari, showing an hint of sadness in her voice for the first time in the whole journey.

Chika could see Kanan clenching her teeth before looking at both of them: "Your names are? I'm Matsuura Kanan, third year as well"

"We're in the same House, too" added Dia, proudly "They're Chika and You, first years with a great will of knowing the magician world better"

Kanan gave them a sweet smile: "I've always loved the excitement that lies in every first year's soul, it's something one remembers throughout the seven years of school."

Both Chika and You wanted to go on with the talk and ask a few more questions, but they were still quite upset about how everyone was behaving with Mari, ignoring her almost with disgust, those leading Mari to be completely quiet since Kanan came in, only occasionally gazing at her, with an hint of hope that her gaze would meet Kanan's, but that never happened.

However, Kanan came up with another topic when she looked at Chika's wand in her hands: actually, Chika refused to pack it together with her books and robes, fearing it might break.

"That's a nice wand there. What kind is it?"

"Please, take a seat" said Dia, and that quite confused the first years: why should Dia suggest Kanan to take a seat right next to Mari?

The most surprising part was when Kanan actually accepted the offer and sat next to the gold-haired girl, but that was probably not to disappoint Chika or You.

"It's willow, with unicorn hair. Not very powerful, but..." said Chika, a bit embarassed.

"Hey, who said the unicorn hair is weak? It's just the core who matches you, it doesn't mean that it's weak because it's common." replied Kanan.

"What about yours?" asked You.

"Mine is blackthorn with phoenix feather. I've had this wand since I was in my first year, and I bet you will keep your wands for a long time too, so just have faith."

"Mh, Kanan-chan, may I ask how does the sorting work?" said You.

"It's not that easy. There are four Houses: Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, but it's always the Sorting Hat who decides which House suits you the best. You may be disappointed by his choice, but remember it's probably the best one that can be made".

The journey went on for quite a while, because it was early night when Hogwarts could be seen through the window.

"Chika-chan! Look at this!" shouted You, making Chika take a fright.

The looking was breathtaking: Hogwarts was no common school like the ones that can be found in a city. No, Hogwarts was a castle, huge and with lots of towers, every small window there showed a small light lit, maybe they were getting ready for the students' arrival. Hogwarts itself was built on a hill, with a lake surrounding it.

Chika was the first to burst out into tears of joy, both because of the view and of the future that was awaiting her.

From their compartment, lots of shouting could be heard as all the students were  probably getting closer to the nearest window.

Mari laughed: "Yes, it's indeed cute when first years react like this".

* * *

When they got off of the train, a giant-like man was shouting: "First years this way, quick!"

Chika and You hurried while greeting Mari, Kanan and Dia, and made their way next to the man.

Soon followed some known faces: a red-haired girl who looked suspiciously like Dia, just younger and way too shy; next to her, a girl with light brown hair, probably a first year too; they also spotted Daniel, but he was too far for the girls to greet him.

It turned out that the students would board on some boats to reach Hogwarts: Hagrid went on a boat all alone, because there would be place for no one else; Chika, You and a girl with red hair shared a boat and, when all the students were ready, they set off, the boats moving out of their own will apparently, because there was nothing or no one moving them.

"Hi, I'm Sakurauchi Riko, first year!" the girl introduced herself in Japanese "I've heard you speaking Japanese, I'm from Japan too"

"Hi, Riko, nice to meet you!" replied You.

The girls introduced themselves and chatted during the short journey, Riko turning out to be a very smart, Halfblood girl.

When they got off the boats, they stood in front of a doorway, Riko sticking with them.

The students flinched: was some kind of spell needed to open the door?

Fortunately, it turned out that a teacher was reaching out for them, waiting for everyone to gather around before speaking:

"Welcome to Hogwarts. It's a matter of minutes before you will be sorted in your Houses. There are four of them: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. I hope you'll Honor whatever House you will be in. Now, please, follow me, your luggage will be kept in safety."

The students stood in awe for some time before actually entering the main hall: it was a huge room with four tables full of students who immediately looked at them, the first years who had to be sorted. Each table belonged to an House: from the right to the left there were Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

The Headmaster stood asking for silence and, when the noise ceased, she spoke: "Welcome to Hogwarts! The Sorting Cerimony shall now begin. Please, when you hear your name be called, reach the stool where the Sorting Hat stands".

So it began.

The Sorting Cerimony.

* * *

You might not believe a crazy hat,  
but I used to be smarter than that.  
For many years I've been sorting along:  
always the perfect match, never wrong!

 

You might belong to Gryffindor,  
red and gold to paint your path,  
where find home bravery and honor  
Or as well in Ravenclaw,  
smart, honest and wise,  
where each one knew what they saw  
Maybe, why not, in Hufflepuff,  
where loyality and equality make their way,  
but you must be ready for all kind of stuff  
Last one, the cunning Slytherin  
witty, clever, ambitious and what more,  
an House I would be considerin'

 

So, come closer and let me be your guide:  
there is nothing in your will you can hide!

 

* * *

 

The Sorting Hat actually sang this song to explain every House's traits; all the students clapped their hands and cheered when the song came to an end.

The name calling began shortly after, with the first name being "Abbey Steve".

 

He reached the stool, picked the Hat up, sat and put the hat on his head. It took a short time for the hat to sort him into "Slytherin!".

 

The table on the left cheered as they welcomed their first new student.

 

It went on for a while, before the teacher called some familiar names:

 

*=============*

 

"Kunikida Hanamaru!

 

_"I have to do this, zura. I just hope I am in the same House with Ruby-chan."_

 

_"And I hope I'm not in Slytherin."_

 

_She took her place on the stool, eyes shut._

 

_"Good evening, Kunikida Hanamaru. Why so pessimistic? I haven't said anything yet. I suppose I should, though. Mhh...a great brain, indeed! Also, honest with yourself and wise, could we ask for more? You never wanted to be great, and that's a pity for the Slytherins...I suppose it will be...RAVENCLAW!"_

 

 

*=============*

 

"Kurosawa Ruby!"

 

_"Come on, Ruby. Just put that hat on and accept your fate!"_

_"I'll never be in Slytherin with my sister. Whatever House is good, I just hope I'm together with Hanamaru in this"_

 

_She sat on the stool, the hat too big and covering even her eyes._

 

_"Let's see..." she heard the Hat speaking in her mind, and that was strange "A strong honesty, really. Not enough for Ravenclaw, though, I think you might get bored there. What did you say? Slytherin? Oh, right, the other Kurosawa...she loves you that much, doesn't she? You're so different, though, you have much more willpower...I know. That will be...HUFFLEPUFF!"_

 

*=============*

 

"Sakurauchi Riko!"

 

_"I'm here. I was accepted at Hogwarts, now I believe I should try going on."_

 

_She didn't want to look afraid as she was, so she showed no fear._

 

_"Mhh...it's a hard choice, you know. A wise brain and a good will, but I can see some ambition too. Too bad you never wanted to prove your limits, or you would be the best Slytherin I've ever met. Let's see...Gryffindor? No, I don't think you're this bold and unaware of dangers, you're pretty smart. I think you'll be joining...RAVENCLAW!_

 

*=============*

 

"Takami Chika!"

 

_"Here we are. This is the next step. Being part of a new family, struggle to make them proud...I can do this!"_

 

_She took her place, even if some tears were trying to escape her eyes._

 

_"Oh, well, you are something. I've never seen this much willpower and stubborness in one person. The most obvious choice would be Hufflepuff. You know? Sometimes one should not rush decisions. That's right, because along with willpower I see the rarest kind of courage. You didn't think you would end up here, right? You were losing hope, but you gained your strenght to keep dreaming, even if your heart is broken. Sometimes, this is the hardest courage to learn, and you've got it as a talent. I'm sure, no mistakes, you are a...GRYFFINDOR!"_

 

*=============*

 

"Tsushima Yoshiko!"

 

_"It's 'Yohane' damnit! Why can't they see I'm no human? I'm a fallen angel!"_

 

_Boiling with anger, she placed the Hat on her head and waited._

 

_"Well, that was sudden. A fallen angel, right? That's a nice mask you've got there, Tsushima. I wonder why...hurt? Low self-esteem? Maybe the second one. Oh, I see you would live the best if you were to become great, that makes sense after all. Well, no doubts then...SLYTHERIN!_

 

*=============*

 

"Watanabe You!"

 

"Come on, You" Chika thought "It's selfish thinking it, but...please, be Gryffindor!"

 

_"Mh, I get to meet a nice student. How rare. Well, there is courage, indeed, but is it just an illusion? Let me see...you can hide nothing from me. I see there was another girl on the boat, with you and your friend. Did you feel anything, Watanabe? Of course you did, you weren't speaking to your friend since then. Did you tell her how you felt? What was missing? Courage? Well, you could have made a good Gryffindor if you were a bit braver to confess her how you felt. I suppose I should consider your love for hardwork, making you a good...HUFFLEPUFF!_

 

*=============*

 

"Hey, Chika-chan! I'm so happy you're with us!" said Mari, hugging her.

 

"Yeah, I just got sad because You isn't here with me..."

 

"That doesn't mean you're not going to see her, silly! Houses are just a limit for House Points and competitions."

  
"House...Points?"

 

"Yup. For each good actions or mark, your House gains points. For each detentions or bad grade, your House loses them. At the end of the year, the House with the highest score wins the House Cup"

 

"So I am against You in this..."

 

"Chika! It's not a matter of life!"

 

The meal went on, as well as the chatting, in which Chika introduced herself to many Gryffindors. She had a question for Mari, though.

 

"Mari, do all the Slytherins hate the Gryffindors?"

 

"No, not everyone. Slytherin's behaviour is just the opposite as Gryffindor's, so they fight often, but I have many friends in that House."

 

"Like Dia and Kanan?"

 

Mari took a breath: "Yeah, like them"

 

"What happened between you all, Mari?"

 

"I don't know, Chika. They keep blaming me for something I didn't do"

 

"What is it?"

 

"Hey, Chika, the food is getting cold. I think you should just enjoy you first meal at Hogwarts, shouldn't you?"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's something angsty between the third years.
> 
> What did (not) Mari do? You'll find out as soon as possible.  
> Also, I wrote the Sorting Hat song, so please don't hate because it's not original.
> 
> Are you happy with the House Sorting? If not, what would you change? Let me know in the comments down below and, as always, thank you!
> 
> P.S.
> 
> Ciao! = Hi!  
> Fantastico! = Great!
> 
> (Yes, I'm Italian and I had fun in writing those lines :3)


	4. Daydream Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the first night of their new year at Hogwarts, it looks like Kanan can't sleep well, what is it about?
> 
> Meanwhile, our first years have to struggle with the first lessons, which turn out to be harder than what they thought.
> 
> You will also find herself lost, with an House she doesn't feel matching her personality and her being unable to be honest with her best friend. How did this turn out?

It was early morning, around 4:30 AM: the whole school was asleep and, having a look at the Great Hall, it looked like spells themselves were asleep, a silence where only the ghosts of the past could talk without being heard.

"Can't you sleep?"

"No one of us can, I suppose".

The school rules were strict about this: no student was allowed to leave their House's Common Room during the night.

However, Kanan had got up and went outside the dungeons where the Slytherin's Common Room was built.

Dia had heard her steps and woke up, worried: it was unusual for her friend to suffer of insomnia, at least from what she saw during their three years sharing their Common Room.

Dia, wrapped in a blanket, walked towards her friend who had reached the bottom of the school's stairs and was looking up, apparently to the ceiling: Dia couldn't blame her, the spell who made the ceiling look like a starry sky sure was beautiful. But, when she got closer, she could see the real subject of Kanan's thoughts.

For only the ghosts of your past talk while being silent

Mari.

She was looking to the ceiling, at about the fifth floor, but turned around so that she couldn't notice Kanan looking at her.

"Kanan, go back to sleep" suggested Dia.

No answer came from Kanan.

"Kanan, don't be silly. No matter how you could try to trick me, I won't believe you have already forgiven her. Not by the way you act while she's around": Dia was getting angrier by the minute, but Kanan didn't show any signs of having heard her; she didn't even move one bit.

After what felt like hours, Kanan finally answered: "I haven't forgiven her yet"

"So why are you still looking at her with that gaze of yours?"

Kanan parted her lips to say something, but no sound was heard. Only after what seemed a hard thought, she came to a conclusion:

"I might as well not forgive her at all, I would go on losing my breath whenever she smiles and not being able to hold my gaze when she looks at me, it doesn't matter how hard I could try to fake it".

Dia looked at her in shock: "Kanan, it's your life she played with! How could you have this feelings for her? You told me you hated her!"

"It happened two years ago, I can't go on struggling forever."

"You shouldn't. It's over, Kanan. She doesn't deserve her House."

"Dia..."

"Now what?"

"Go away. Leave me alone"

* * *

 

"What's the first lesson today, Chika?" asked Riko, who had met the girls in the morning after breakfast, the three of them becoming more likely a trio.

"Look at this! Our lessons will be together with another House! Let's see...Gryffindor will have Charms with Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff should head downstairs for an Herbology lesson with Slytherin."

"That's awensome!" said Riko "We're having the first lesson at Hogwarts together, Chika!"

"Looks like it! I hope everything goes well. See you later then, You!"

The girls greeted a You that was smiling while her heart was being hit by thorns. Her best friend was not in the same House as her, she had to make new friends in a House where she knew no one.

She eventually headed downstairs, following the Hufflepuff crowd; she was gazing at some first years when she noticed a familiar one.

"Hey! Are you Dia's sister, Kurosawa...Ruby, wasn't it?"

What you didn't actually saw coming was the girl turning red in a matter of seconds, screaming and running away in panic.

"Wait! I won't hurt you! You'll get lost!"

Ruby was rushing to the stairs which, unfortunately, decided to move, almost knocking her down if You wouldn't have caught her just in time, hugging her while she went on screaming, this time scared of the danger she was running into.

"Relax, Ruby! You're only gonna get in trouble! I'm You Watanabe, first year too!"

The girl's face was back to her normal shade, which, You assumed, was a good thing.

"K-Kurosawa Ruby! Nice to meet you!"

"Very well, Ruby, now let's head to our class, shall we?"

Meanwhile, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were having their hard time trying to perform a spell to move a wooden toy without actually touching it.

For a second or third year, that spell would have been less than nothing, but the first spells are always the most difficult to learn.

Chika had successfully made her toy move a little along her desk, but the funny part came when Riko, in frustation, waved her wand too fast and the toy almost became a freesbee.

The small battle in that room was still unfair, as Ravenclaws were obviously the most clever students, as many of them had performed the spell correctly more than once, while many Gryffindors were still correcting their mistakes thanks to professor Flitwick.

"Riko, how is it going?" Chika whispered.

"I think I've figured this out. Let me try..."

She waved her wand and the toy began moving, following her index finger.

"At least you tried something" Riko said with a smirk.

"Girls! Don't talk, it doesn't help you focus!" said the teacher, before getting closer to Riko.

"Guys, look at her! Nice one! Yes, I think this'll be ten points to Ravenclaw"

Every single Ravenclaw clapped their hands, making Riko blush a little.

When the lesson came to an end, Riko got closer to Chika.

"Chika, I think you should talk to You. You're her best friend and she still hasn't recovered from the disappointment of not being in the same House as you."

"Why should she? We're still together everyday, and we spend a lot of time together-"

"Chika...she's still your best friend. Even if you don't know why she's angry with herself, I think you should be the one asking her for a talk."

"I will. Thanks, Riko."

"So, Ruby, how did the lesson turn out? Was it nice to you?"

Ruby had screamed terrified a couple of times when a plant tried to bite her hand.

"Interesting...but quite scary"

"You'll get used to this, you'll have to" You said the last part with a light sigh.

The students had a small break before the next lesson would start and You thought about reaching Chika and Riko.

She changed her mind, though: for some reason, she didn't want to see them.

She headed to the Quidditch field instead, where some fourth-years were practicing; she watched how the balls worked: there were four balls, but she couldn't figure out how the game should go on; a black ball looked like it was flying on iits own, a red one was trew in three rings and another player was trying to catch a little, almost invisible golden one.

After some time, a guy noticed You staring at the game: "Have you ever played Quidditch?" he asked.

"No, and I have no idea of how it works..." was the answer.

"You're a first year, right? I'm Alfred, Hufflepuff's Quidditch Captain"

"I'm Watanabe You, and yes, I'm a first year, Hufflepuff"

"Great! Do you want to try joining our team? You look talented in sports, maybe you could try and make up your mind about it" suggested Alfred.

You stared for a second: her? Could she really make a choice, join their team and compete for a House she didn't feel belonging to?

"I'll...think about it." replied You.

"Good. You know where to look for me then"

* * *

If she could, You would have punched herself.

What was she thinking? Why should she go on a pitch, wearing a yellow and black scarf? Was she angry? Of course she was: if the Hat said he had never made a mistake, well, everything should start sooner or later.

Because that was a mistake, she was sorted in a House with no special traits: it wasn't a brave House, nor a clever or a cunning one; so who was she? She was of no use, that's what the Hat meant. Like everybody in her House, she was...

"Uh...hey!"

You heard a voice calling her: it was Ruby, Dia's sister.

"Hey, Ruby, what's on?"

"I..."

Ruby took a deep breath, trying to calm down even if she was still shaking.

"Ruby wanted to thank you! You were the only one nice to Ruby, and both you and Hanamaru are the only friends Ruby has!" she said the whole sentence without breathing.

"Hey, Ruby, I was just being nice..."

"That's not it! Ruby saw how You never surrenders, even if she has a burden of sadness! You keep going on and you always will, because you're everything Ruby isn't. You're a warrior!"

You was shocked: Ruby, the girl who never talked to anyone but her sister and Hanamaru...was she able to find out how she herself felt? 

You didn't want to cry. She wanted to tell Ruby she was fine, that she was nothing special.

She eventually rushed to hug Ruby, trails of happiness making her cheeks wet.

* * *

_How does the Sorting Hat choose each one's House?_

You had been thinking about this matter almost all the afternoon. She found herself not matching with Hufflepuff, but was it necessary?

_Sometimes, the House doesn't match you like a mirror_

_Sometimes, it just completes you._

That's why You went back to the Quidditch field, to have a look at the game with renewed eyes.

A ball which players fought to catch, hold and then keep, until, finally, throwing it and hoping the fight to hold it would be worth a score.

Another ball which players kept hitting with a bat, in hope to make it fly as much away as possible, although she knew it would come back; it didn't matter, they were born to protect other players.

At last, a ball which a player was trying to catch, an invisible meaning that kept running away from his hands; he had to be quick, because if the opponent caught it before he did, everything would be lost.

A couple of hours before, she heard two Slytherins talking about how useless was Hufflepuff: they were all the same, students who the other Houses wouldn't pick.

It didn't work exactly like this, now she knew: she was a warrior, because sometimes, being common and herself was her hardest struggle.

She actually did match with her House: it held a piece of herself in its deeper meaning, it just needed some work to find out.

That's why, when Alfred showed up asking You if she needed something, she said:

"Alfred, I'm going to join our team"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, did you like the beginning?
> 
> That's some Kananmari for you guys, I hope I will be able to light you alla about what happened them.
> 
> Also, I wanted this chapter to be specifically focused on You: I studied her character and I decided to work on her insecurities...  
> Did I do well? You judge!


	5. Strawberry Trapper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No matter how many masks you wear, you'll always be yourself"
> 
> I don't remember where I heard this quote, but it suits perfectly for this chapter, where we find Yosh- Yohane, I mean, thinking by herself, unravelling her feelings until she gets to know someone special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pray autocorrect didn't screw up this entire chapter, my computer still gives me some problems and I have to write using my phone...
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is meant to be for Yoshiko, our beloved fallen angel.
> 
> It's kinda rough  
> So remember why I rated this M  
> And keep going at your risk.
> 
> (Also, enjoy...? And thanks for the 20 kudos, really, you are awensome)

Yoshiko kind of liked her first lesson of Herbology: it was a subject filled with the unknown, to her that was the one where magic was revealed the most.

Because the true magic can't be fully learned at school, can it?

No- Yoshiko knew it the best: she was a fallen angel, punished because her being angered God itself, and she was sent to this earth, a star-crossed angel nobody would ever love, but she was fine with that, she only needed herself to be happy, didn't she?

She went downstairs and walked in the dungeon, towards Slytherin Common Room, to get her books for History of Magic. She had a strange feeling she wouldn't have liked it ad she did with Herbology: of course, History was interesting, knowing the fate of girls and boys who carried the same burden as her was, too, but Yoshiko had always lived day by day, never believing in how knowing the past could change the future; she was a girl cursed by bad luck, and nothing about knowing the cause could change it, even if she knew it far too well.

She opened the chest and picked up her book, a thick one, a bit heavy to carry.

"So...you're the "fallen angel" they were talking about?"

Yoshiko turned around: without making any noise, a guy had entered the Common Room as well and was smiling at her. 

"Name's Yohane! And yes, you have the honor to meet the one and the only fallen angel!" she replied.

"Of course I do. I'm Nathan, by the way, fifth year in your House. I'm sorry if I was sudden, but I think we have some kind of a bond: some friends of mine also blame me because of the bad luck I seem to be bound to" the guy looked serious and was studying Yoshiko' reactions.

"Maybe we really have, little demon, although you look pretty harmless, I dare say" Yoshiko would have never said it out loud, but she felt she had just met her first friend since a long time.

"Oh, don't misunderstand, Hogwarts just gave me the lessons to improve my rituals"

She went on chatting but, unfortunately, they both had class, so they had to leave shortly after.

"Hey, there are still some questions I need to ask you, how about we meet after dinner at the forbidden forest?" asked the older of the two.

"Eh? Why after dinner? And why that place? It's forbidden to the first years!"

Nathan was shocked: "Do I have to remind you, Fallen Angel, that this night there will be a full moon? Ad you should have heard from- oh, right, you're a first year, you don't study Divination...anyway, with a full moon, planets will become visible, and we could try figuring out their places and so the future. Will you come there? I understand if you don't want to try, we night get detention-"

"A fallen angel fears no detention. I'll be there"

Yes, Yoshiko had no faith in History. What she had faith in were future and...friends.

She didn't know, for how unlucky she was, that she could meet a friend who understood her.

Who understood the meaning of being someone special when no one believed you, to have a friend and a partner in crime, if being herself was considered a crime.

* * *

Nathan and Yoshiko met after their classes as well, sit on a bench in the garden during their afternoon break and getting to know each other.

Yoshiko learned that Nathan had lost his father when he was young, along with his older sister: his father died while he was trying to protect his daughter, although he was unsuccessful in the end, as they were both killed by a guy that claimed to be his daughter's boyfriend.

"That's why I trust no one. I was little an, thank the fate, I wasn't there when that happened. But still...you know, I loved both of them, I've never stopped to. That's why I believe I must be cursed. There is no logic explaination, otherwise" Nathan was unravelling his emotions, happy to have met someone who would understand him.

"What about your mother?" Yoshiko asked.

"She knows what I've been through, even if I don't talk much with her"

Yoshiko felt him being so like her...so that was true...

_You're not alone, Tsushima. Don't believe you are unnoticed, hated or whatever...there will always be someone who wishes to stand by your side, even if they don't know you._

"You know, life hasn't done anything good for me. When I go to school trips, I know it has to rain, it's just destiny. When lottery asks me to pick a ticket, be sure I will never win anything. Sometimes, people get angry to me because of the bad luck I seem to bring whenever I'm around. That's just because God hates me, they behave like I could do something against it". Yoshiko talked about herself too, while looking around: the sun was shining that day, the grass was of a dark shade of green, a pattern covered by many students who sat on it, while revising their homework or chatting. Everything was shaped to be perfect around her, she didn't fit in this world.

* * *

Shortly after dinner, Yoshiko rushed to her Common Room to get ready: she only packed a few things in her small bag, waiting for the school to be silent.

The whole school did actually shut up two hours later, almost at midnight. That was the time: Yoshiko sneaked out of the dungeons: Nathan told her she would need to go past the main entrance to enter the Forbidden Forest, but she needed to be sneaky.

She avoided some stone guards almost out of luck, something that surprised her, but not quite much.

She ran across the stone bridge, which looked endless, before finding herself where some old trees grew: Nathan had also told her to stay away from the closest one; it didn't like strangers roaming around it.

When she reached the begin of the Forest, she saw the familiar silhouette of Nathan, waiting for her, his back against a tree.

"Hey, fallen angel. Great to see you've made it here, I was half-thinking about your bad luck getting in your way"

He could have said it in a teasing tone, but he was dead serious and truly worried.

"Tsk, I'm not that weak. Shall we start, then?"

"Sure. Follow me."

They headed deeper into the forest, Nathan looking like he knew the way.

"Up here. We should be able to have enough place here as well as looking at the sky"

Nathan started to draw circles in the dirt, a big one surrounded by small ones; he was also drawing symbols Yoshiko assumed belonged to the planets.

When he stood up and looked at Yoshiko, he was quite satisfied.

"Here, Yohane, now step into the bigger circle, look up and tell me if you recall a shape up in the sky"

He stood behind her, while she looked up, through the trees' branches.

Mars was shining of a bright red light, but she couldn't see anything else. There was a full moon right above Mars, along with some stars shaping two triangles, almost like...

"I see...maybe some kind of sword. Two, I think" was her answer.

She heard some steps, was Nathan getting closer? 

"Great. Now, Yoshiko, you should maybe turn around"

* * *

How the heck did she end up there? 

Nathan had suddenly pointed his wand against her and two other guys were near him, wands held as well.

"Nathan? Guys? W-What are those wands for?" Yoshiko was confused and scared as hell.

This wasn't part of the ritual. It couldn't be, right?

"Well, sweet girl, looks like you always have the right answer" was the cold answer from Nathan, his voice an octave deeper.

The two guys near him were sneering, showing no sign of mercy.

"Hey, this wasn't part of your fucking ritual!"

"Actually, my whole task was bringing you here in the woods"

"What for? I'm an angel, you can't kill me!"

Nathan frowned before grinning.

"Who said we want to kill you? You're way too pretty to die right now, I think we'll have a bit of fun first"

_When you are left starving, you eat the first food you find..._

_That was your biggest mistake, Tsushima. You had no friends, Nathan made you believe he was close to you, that he could almost understand you._

_Being so thirsty you end up drinking from the poisoned source of water...I recall what it feels like._

"W-Wait! Tell me it's a fucking joke of yours! And remember I'm a witch as well!"

"You? A first year? I've done worse. You aren't getting through this night, Tsushima, no matter how much you try to distract me"

He got closer and grabbed her, holding her by the abdomen while he asked his friends to help him; Yoshiko was a strong girl though, as she managed to punch Nathan in the face and getting free from his grasp for some time, but it got worse: Nathan tried to catch her, knocking her on the ground, every chance to get free blew up in a matter of seconds.

"You aren't escaping anymore!"

Nathan raised his wand and pointed it up to Yoshiko's chest, to perform some kind of spell; the girl thought it was over for her.

A flash of red light hit Nathan's wand, making it fly away in the forest.

A dark-haired girl was standing near the trees, looking at Nathan with a challenge look.

Nathan got up to the ground where he had pinned Yoshiko: "Who the heck are you? Ho away or I'll kill you right now!"

"I'm Kurosawa Dia. I think you should be the one to go away right now, Nathan."

For some minutes, time freezed as Nathan gave a shocked look at the girl.

"I'm sorry? What do you mean to do? You're either stupid or drunk, it's a three versus one"

Dia didn't answer, but she waved her wand, with a Scorching Spell being performed and knocking Nathan on the ground, setting his coat on flames.

An Aguamenti spell went out from Nathan friends' wands, extinguishing the flames, as Nathan got up, facing Dia.

"You filthy third year know a non-vocal spell, huh? Too bad you still haven't got a chance against me"

"Yoshiko, get behind me!" Dia shouted, before casting a protection spell in front of them, deflecting Nathan's Sectumsempra.

Next came an Immobulus from Dia: Nathan avoided it, but that made the spell hit one of his friends, freezing him as he fell on the ground.

"How longer can you keep going? I'm stronger!" said Nathan.

This was actually proved by Nathan hitting Dia with a Bombardo spell, which broke Dia's shield and made both girls fall on the ground.

Dia recovered quickly though, but she had to face a Petrificus by Nathan's friend who was still able to move.

Dia was lucky he missed the target, the spell flying just above their heads and hitting the tree behind them.

Dia got up and started fighting against Nathan, their wands producing deadly sparks.

Dia managed to freeze the other guy as well, leaving her standing in front of Nathan, who looked surprised.

"Well, kind of good for a third year. Now, I'm tired, so I guess I'll end this quickly"

Nathan tried another Sectumsempra, but Dia got closer and used her Protecto just before him, the shield's power knocking Nathan on the ground; a final Expelliarmus was casted by Dia to get rid of his wand.

"Nice try, Nathan. You should know years are only numbers. I'll make sure you're expelled. Now, go away."

Dia was breathless, she didn't practice any of those spells, but in a matter of survival her brain started to remember their names.

As Nathan got away, Dia spoke to Yoshiko.

"Are you hurt? Damn that Nathan..."

"I'm...fine. Kurosawa, is it?"

"Dia. What did Nathan tell you? It's not the first time he does this, but there have never been witnesses"

"A ritual...he was like me. Why did he do this? He was a nice guy, my first friend here..."

"He always does, since her sister was abused"

"Her sister...what?"

"Nathan's father abused of his sister, he was killed by an Auror after he had killed his daughter as well. Nathan is insane, his brain is broken. He abused of some girls as well, here in the Forest, but he was never proved guilty. I hope he will this time."

Yoshiko couldn't believe what she heard; was it true that the nicest people were the most dangerous one?

No- that was wrong. Nathan held a mask that helped him look like a normal student, even a nice guy, but he used his ability to fake emotions for the wrong sake.

"You...are skilled in fighting. Thank you, Dia, I thought my time was out"

"Don't mention it. I had no choice, did I?"

Dia was acting cool, but she knew she had done some good, actually putting her life in danger and caring for a girl she didn't know.

Dia held her hand out for Yoshiko.

"Shall we go back? Teachers are going to ask for explainations we will be more than happy to make"

They went out from the Forest, walking to the castle, Yoshiko still shocked from what she had been through.

_What did I say?_

* * *

 

_You're not alone, Tsushima. Don't believe you are unnoticed, hated or whatever...there will always be someone who wishes to stand by your side, even if they don't know you._

* * *

_Maybe you didn't notice how lucky you were in being saved. Life can make anything bad happen to you, but if only one thing turns out well, you can still consider yourself lucky._

_You are the luckiest person I've ever seen, Tsushima Yoshiko._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *says nothing*  
> *looks at you*
> 
> Ok, forgive me, but I had to think about Yoshiko's self-esteem and how she could be easily betrayed by someone claiming to understand her.
> 
> I'm sorry if I did not do that right, that was quite challenging both to think and to write, so I hope you enjoy, after all.
> 
> Don't worry, no more M rated contents. Only charms-fight as the "violence" :3


	6. Koi Ni Naritai AQUARIUM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to be going fine, with the first years learning something new every day and their school year going on.  
> This, until Riko hears two teachers whispering about a strange ritual that could lead the school to be in danger.  
> She needs help, whose will she ask?
> 
> In the meanwhile, we take a look at the developing friendship between Dia and Yoshiko, both grateful to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys  
> I'm sorry I didn't upload anything in the past weeks, but I had to study for an exam that took me almost all of my time.
> 
> So, please, forgive me and Read In Peace (ç_ç)

Riko was cheerful when she had to go out of her class that morning: she had just attended her first lesson of Defense Against The Dark Arts; after a couple of theorical subjects, she had her first chance to learn some duelling (although pretty easy) spells, and to prove her wand's power: both the hawthorn and the dragon core, a perfect match, actually, did their best along with the holder. It was quite a pity they weren't allowed to practice those spells outside the school.

They had learned a basic trick, the Expelliarmus, a spell which disharmed the opponent unless it was dodged: her teacher said they weren't ready to cast a protection spell yet, but they would have worked on it throughout the year. The wand's movement was quite easy, but they had to learn it and Riko figured out the worst part of those spells: her brain had a limited amout of space and she was surely going to forget some spells as they would gradually begin to learn others.

There was one thing Riko didn't like about Hogwarts, and no, it wasn't that enormous three-headed dog that roamed in the courtyard: the castle had hundreds of rooms, some of them were used for classes, but some weren't, and that made difficult to figure out where the next lesson was held. She went downstairs and tried to peek in some classes: she even met Peeves once, which ended with the ghost throwing pieces of chalk at her.

After this accident, she went peeking in other classes trying to be more sneeky, and that did the trick, actually: in one class, she found two teachers muttering something. She would have left if her curiosity wouldn't have been bigger, so she tried to hear part of their conversation:

* * *

"...that massive ritual!"

"Come on, there's no way it actually worked! They had no power neither hope left!"

"What if it did? If so, the Child could be a student of ours! We should warn our students!"

"Yeah, for what? If he is among us, he'll hear our warn too. Let it go, if something happens, I'll handle this"

"But- As you want, Sir"

"Let's meet here, this night, when the whole school will be asleep: you need to see how it worked, through my memories as well"

"I'll be there"

Then, Riko had to make her way to her next class, but she planned to ask both Chika and You to look for it with her.

* * *

"Hey, Dia-san! May you spare a moment?"

Lunch time had come, and students could finally enjoy an hour to rest, revise the next lessons and eat.

"Sure, Yoshiko. I'm Dia, anyway"

Yoshiko sat next to Dia at the Slytherin's table, whispering:

"I...wanted to thank you. They say bravery belongs to Gryffindors only, but I think you have plenty. Just thank you for rescuing me, even though you didn't know me and you had to fight a much more experencied student"

"Who said he was better than me?" said Dia with a smile "And you don't need to thank me: I couldn't have left you there, a student of the same House as me and a special...what was it...'Fallen Angel'?"

Yoshiko was kind of surprised: "I was half expecting you laughing at me!"

"Why should I? You're too nice to be laughed about, plus everything happens at Hogwarts: what you tell has a high chance of being the truth, so I have no right to judge"

Yoshiko blushed: "Well...thank you, really"

"Quit thanking me!"

After some minutes of chatting, Dia came up with an idea:

"Yohane, you guys have just learned how to cast a disharm spell, right?"

"Yes, the Expelliarmus, why do you ask?"

"I have an idea. Would you like sparing this hour with me?"

Yoshiko followed Dia in an empty classroom on the third floor: Dia closed the door behind them and made sure there was enough place, then she moved on the other side of the room.

"Are you interested in learning the Protego spell? It's a common defensive trick: it reflects away most spells and knocks down the opponent if he's too close"

"That would be great! Why are you doing this, though?"

"Well...listen, I know it's almost impossible, but if you get tricked a second time, I might not be there to rescue you. So maybe knowing this spell won't hurt"

"I see. Thank you, Dia"

The wand's movement was a bit difficult this time, but Yoshiko managed to cast it on the fourth time, a wave of green light creating a shield in front of her.

"Great. Now, for the last part, shall we duel?" offered Dia.

"D-Duel? What for?"

"Let's see if you're able to disharm me with Expelliarmus while protecting yourself from my spells. The first one disharming the other wins"

"Dia, I can't win...I've just learnt it!"

"It doesn't matter who wins, really. I was just thinking it would be a great way to get used to protecting and dodging"

"If that's the case..." Yoshiko looked a bit confused and scared, but she eventually shook her head and smiled "...then get ready!"

I have to say they fought for quite a while before Dia actually won: Yoshiko was getting used to protecting first, then attacking the second after, improving her reflex responses. Dia was surely better: she could predict where exactly her shield would reflex the attacks and use that to her advantage, so that most of the times Yoshiko had to dodge two Expelliarmus while getting ready to cast one.

"Well, you did well for your first time" Dia said, looking proud - even if more of herself.

"Thank- I mean, next time, you're gonna be the one to lose!" Yoshiko giggled, way too happy about her brave friend.

They went to the Headmaster that morning, after the Whole thing with Nathan happened, but, of course, the whole story could have been made up by the girls as well: without a teacher as a witness, there was no way to prove it, and Slytherin also lost 50 points because of their night-roaming. The girls were shocked by that judgement, but they couldn't do anything else; of course, Nathan had denied everything and, if possible, Dia had made a dangerous friend.

* * *

"Hey, You-chan!" Riko called for the girl after their last class before lunch had come.

You was walking towards her House's table when she turned around, surprised to find the red-haired actually calling her name.

She couldn't help but feel angry about how deep the bond between Chika and Riko was: of course, Chika was her best friend; she was supposed to be glad if she was making new friend at Hogwarts...

But Chika and she were talking less every day and seeing how she enjoyed spending her time with Riko more than with her...that made her feel like she was trash, like she became useless in everyone's life, just like an anchor when a ship is sailing, a weight.

"Hi, Riko-chan. What's on?" was the reply she managed.

"You, may we talk for a second? It's kind of important"

"Uh...sure, I guess" said You, even if she was getting suspicious.

They walked across the Great Hall until they reached an empty hallway. Riko eventually took a look around to check nobody was going to listen: she was wise, just like Ravenclaws.

"You, I need your help for something I understand if you won't believe, but I swear I heard it and it looked serious"

"Riko, calm down. I didn't say anything yet, would you mind explain?"

"I'm sorry. Well, I was looking for my next class when I heard two teachers muttering something about a ritual"

"A ritual? What kind of?" You went from being annoyed by her break's interruption to being as worried as Riko was.

"They said something about a child being in our school, with the people performing this ritual not having much strenght. They planned on meeting tonight to discuss it further, and..." Riko took a breath to look at You's reactions.

You had an hard time believing her, but it was Chika's best friend, so-

_Yeah, Chika's best friend._

Amber eyes were looking right into sky-blue ones, telling a million begs without talking, hoping for a trust the red-haired didn't deserve; and probably she knew it, she knew how You felt when she and Chika were around, how her being had ripped You happiness apart.

"Did you talk with Chika about this? She could be of a greater help than me" You said, a cold look on her face, walking past Riko and towards the Great Hall once more; she, however, had barely took a few steps when she was stopped by Riko, who had grasped her arm.

"You, wait! Yes, I did think about this, but you're the only one who can understand me. Chika would always rush everything, get caught in excitement...and so would I. So, please, help me uncover the mystery I heard before" Riko had tears in her eyes, but she was trying to hold them back, succeding.

It comes a time in everyone's life when we can't hold back our bottled feelings; this causes us to basically _explode_ when we try to fill that bottle more.

"Who do you think you are to judge my best friend so easily? She's not silly and she knows when to hold back her excitement, unlike you, I dare say! Do you really think you can hurt me, make me feel like I'm nothing while stealing my friend and then ask my help for something I could risk a detention for, like nothing ever happened? I thought of you as the wise one, Sakurauchi, not as the selfish one!"

Riko froze, her grip still tight on You's arm. She was putting a great effort in holding back tears, this making her cheeks of a slight red; a single tears escaped her right eye, running down on her cheek and ending up in the corner of her lips.

You realized with horror that, if she wasn't that angry, she would have had doubts in considering Riko  _stunning._ Amber eyes met perfectly her red hair and now red cheeks, her tears now only making her gaze shine.

"Why...why didn't you tell me this before?" said Riko, tears now falling all the way down, nothing left to stop them.

"Because I knew I would have to stand back. I don't want to be the selfish one now, I'm worth nothing"

"I-I got to know you too, You. How you can leave when you're told to, how you make everyone smile, no matter how hard the day has been; above all, how you would put everybody on a pedestal, leaving only you behind, because this is your happiness, You. Watching others do great things. Chika is lucky to have you as a friend"

You stood still, unable to speak.

Her and Riko had met a couple of times, yet she could read her that well...how did that come? Of course, she had talked to Chika, but even if this was the reason, why would she talk about  _her_?

_It makes us blind..._

Hearing nothing from You, Riko let go of You's arm and walked away, back to her class.

But, this time, it was her turn to stop and gasp in surprise as You called her from behind:

"So, Riko, when and where do we meet?"

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

They were trying to peek inside the classroom where both teachers were speaking.

_"Sir, did you think about my suggestion?"_

_"Sure, and it's rubbish. Until something concrete happens, I'm not going to panick my students"_

_"But that would be too late! If something happens...then wouldn't the Child be at his full strenght? He might kill, torture, control people!"_

_"This is Hogwarts. We're safe unless we leave. This school has gone through two Wizarding Wars and it's gonna be alright if something like an attack happens. Plus, as I said before, warning my students would only alert the Child as well"_

_"I keeping asking myself what-"_

Riko and You were sneeking and peeking near the classroom, but it looked like Peeves couldn't sleep that night.

"Oh, what a strange sight! Two ladies roaming at night!" hummed Peeves.

"Peeves! Go away...please!" begged You, trying to keep her voice low.

"I won't go away, my dear, I believe my thoughts are now clear!" Peeves singed, before shouting.

"STUDENTS OUT AT NIGHT, OUTSIDE THE CLASS!"

Fuck that Peeves and all his ghost-relatives, You mentally cursed.

"You, hide!" Riko said, as they were running hoping the teachers wouldn't see them.

"It's over, Riko!" You replied, stopping as the hallway ended, the teachers just behind them.

"Well girls, would you mind explaining why were you out of your beds?"

"I couldn't sleep" they answered at the same time.

"Students aren't allowed to roam, no matter what the case is" replied the teacher who kept rejecting the security suggestions.

"Both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will lose 20 points each, plus you'll get a detention with Hagrid, tomorrow night. Now, back in your beds before the single detention turns into a full week"

That teacher probably suspected they had heard the whole conversation, because he had a cold and angry look in his eyes.

* * *

"Well, girls, the task will be easy" 

Riko and You were on their detention night and Hagrid was giving them instructions.

"Since you're first years, it won't be anything difficult: a unicorn was carrying some rat fangs on his back, but he lost a part of it in this Forest"

They were in the Forbidden Forest, a place that became quite famous recently due to Yoshiko and Dia's "little adventure". It was dark and Riko believed it was done on purpose, to scary the students under detention.

Riko and You didn't tell Chika what they had been through that day, partly because there was no need to alarm students -since Chika wasn't that good at keeping secrets- but partly also because it felt natural not to mention anything while both girls talked to her, even if their gazes were meeting once in a while, amber eyes saying " _Thank you for your help_ " and blue ones replying " _Let's keep it safe_ ".

"Your task is to go through this forest and collect a dozen fangs, knowing they could be anywhere here" -she traced a path with his fingers, a path that went quite deep in the forest- "And bring them back. Got it?"

"Yes, Hagrid" said both girls.

When they found theirselves alone in the forest, Riko was the first one to speak:

"Totally worth it, right?"

You was a bit upset about the detention, but she couldn't deny it was a bit funny: peeking and hearing, while suddenly running away in fear...that was a nice way to spend a night.

"Totally. Next time, let's first check if Peeves is there"

The two girls laughed, remembering how one of the two teachers fell thanks to Peeves suddenly-solid leg.

That conversation led to a death way, so You decided to face Riko once and for all.

"Riko, about what you said before...I don't know. I'm not honest with myself"

"Huh, great discovery" giggled Riko "However, I meant it. You're a precious friend to have and you should start considering yourself more than the last wheel of a car. Not mentioning you're an Hufflepuff"

"And you're a Ravenclaw, so what?" You asked, ironically, a sad smile on her face.

The two girls walked quietly for a while, occasionally picking a fang from the ground, before Riko answered:

"You know, I was put in Ravenclaw just because I'm smart and-"

"And modest, obviously" You added, which made Riko giggle.

"What I mean is: Ravenclaws only think with their brains, we'll never get a chance to prove our true selves like Hufflepuffs do. We're not hardworkers or anything"

You didn't know why she felt her heart skip a beat when Riko said her opinions about the Houses.

Maybe, she thought, she was wrong: Riko wasn't such a bad person, she knew her limits, her words were heartfelt, with no hint of malignancy. 

_So perfect, yet so dangerous._

But was "dangerous" even the right word? 

No, she wasn't dangerous- she was intoxicating.

Just like Slytherins, Ravenclaws always looked like they had something hidden from the world, despite their honesty. It was kind of painful to think that someone was supposed to be judged only by what he could do, and not by what he was.

"Riko"

The girl stopped, although without turning, letting You talk behind her back.

"You can talk to me. I might not be as brave as a Gryffindor, and not as cunning as a Slytherin, but if you ever feel like stalking a teacher again I'll be there to help"

The whole thing could have been funny if You wouldn't have been so serious while talking.

Riko yet didn't move: how did You know this much about her? Her suggestion hid a trust she didn't expect to deserve. That 'You can talk to me'...what did it mean? Of course, Riko had never had a friend able to just listen to her, but how did You knew?

You stood, waiting for Riko to make a move, while it looked like all You's coldness from the days before had frozen her.

After a while, the grey-haired decided she had waited enough and took a few steps until she was facing the red-haired again 

Riko had held her gaze low, but when she heard You's footsteps amber eyes locked with blue ones, telling a million words for the second time that day.

With no anger holding her back, You couldn't help but find Riko stunning, this time both in appearance and in soul.

You felt like there was an invisible bond connecting them, like they could read each other anytime, like they were addicted to each other.

_It happens that our heart can mistake feelings: we're humans after all._

_Tell me, Watanabe: when you were hoping for Sakurauchi and Takami not to be such close friends, what did you actually fear?_

_Should I be more specific..._

_Who were you jealous of?_

Riko eventually broke that eye-contact:

"Thanks, You. I feel like I found happiness after a long time"

She shook her head before going on:

"Look, that should be the last one!"

Riko picked a fang from the ground and counted them.

"...Ten, eleven, twelve. Yup, this was the last one. We should get back now, this forest is kind of creepy"

When You tried to move, however, she found her left foot being trapped in something white and dense.

"Hey, Riko, what the he-"

Some noises from the trees around scared both of them and, even in the dark, they could see the red, glowing eyes of a huge spider coming towards them.

"Oh God, run!" Riko shouted.

"Riko, I can't move!"

No matter how hard You tried to free herself, that web wouldn't let her go.

Riko got closer to the spider before casting a spell:

"Wingardium leviosa!"

She wasn't a spell expert, so the effect didn't last long, but it was enough to knock the spider back, with the web he held in his fangs breaking and disappearing, setting You free.

"Let's get rid of this first!" said You.

"Expelliarmus!" Riko tried: she didn't know many spells, she was just trying them all.

Unfortunately, the spell had no effect on it, the spider only getting angrier and closer; You had a silly idea, but she decided to try it anyway.

It was a spell she heard some students practice while she was waiting next to the Quidditch pitch.

She let the spider get closer to them before casting:

"Protego!"

The shield was so intense that the spider was knocked over and ran away, but so were both girls: they fell on the ground, although they couldn't stop laughing, both for the adrenaline and for the spider running away in terror.

Riko stood up first, helping You doing the same as well: this eventually brought them close, barely a feet away from each other.

When their eyes met once again, a different light was shining in You's gaze: this time, the grey-haired didn't let any of her thoughts in her way.

_'Fuck it'_

You closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against Riko's, sweetly, not thinking about what she was doing, only hoping she would feel the same.

Riko forced You to stop it by parting from her, a shocked look on her face. She took a breath, never letting herself look away from You, before taking her hand and pulling lightly. You got the hint and kissed her again, and, this time, Riko kissed back, You's hands finding the red-haired's hips and pulling her closer.

You felt her heart going into pieces, so strong was the pure love she was feeling. She had often mistaken her pain for jealously towards Chika, but her heart had other plans, and she was finding out them now.

You kissed Riko's cheek, making her finally speak:

"You know, we should head back", Riko grinned, with no real will of going back and parting from You.

You hugged Riko thightly: "Make me", and the two girls laughed once again, their love maybe stronger than any spell, their brightness making the stars look at them.

* * *

Riko was laying in her bed that night, looking at the ceiling, unable to make her smile fade.

She remembered some words from a song she used to listen to:

* * *

 

_In the aquarium, a fantasy of our encounter_

_It's surprisingly heart-throbbing, that's the magic of love_   
_In the aquarium, notice it, what I've hidden at the back of my chest_   
_My true feelings, I'll try being honest from here onwards_

_I won't hide my love anymore_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides in shame*  
> Yeah, I get embarassed when I write fluffy stories, but I believe this is the best way to begin the YouRiko.
> 
> Also, feel free to leave suggestions!
> 
> (Hey River, this chapter is for you, you were asking for the YouRiko in the comments, I hope I did a good work!)


	7. Yozora wa Nandemo Shitteru no?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Riko have gained further informations about the Ritual, but they have to go on with their routines to investigate safely. You will also see how good she is in playing Quidditch.
> 
> To Ruby, being laughed at is hell, like it would be for most of us.
> 
> However, being betrayed by her best friend might even be worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU GUYS KILL ME
> 
> Since the anime's background hasn't fully developed yet, I made Ruby and Hanamaru be childhood friends.  
> Please, don't hate me ;_;

You woke up with the smell of chocolate in her Common Room: the Hufflepuffs had it near the kitchen and waking up had never been better.

It was a bit early to have breakfast down, in the Great Hall, although some students were already having a walk by the stairs.

The girls just laid on her bed, her gaze locked on the ceiling: You was like that kind of people who need a few minutes after waking up to think properly. When she was fully awake, her first thought was well-known.

The night before, in the Forbidden Forest.

Did she regret it? She couldn't know yet, not until she met Riko and looked at her eyes: she would have known it then.

There was also another thing she hadn't forgotten: the Ritual the teachers were talking about.

While spending some time with older students, You heard some legends about a "Boy-Who-Lived": his soul was told to keep part of his opponent's, so he was able to defeat it. Unfortunately, everything was lost in legends, but she had heard of millions of people following this dark wizard, who was later defeated by the boy: what did those people do after their guide died?

Since it only rested in stories, she couldn't find any other similarities with the Child of her days, but she eventually thought about talking to Riko and going to the library later to investigate further.

* * *

 

"Good morning, You-chan!"

Riko's voice was so familiar You could find his source even in a crowded room. She turned to meet those amber eyes that were shining brighter than the usual.

"Hey, Riko-chan! Aren't you going to your first class?"

Yeah, nice greeting, You.

"Didn't you notice? We're having Potions together! Both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff!" Riko said cheerfully, and You tried to fake a smile, but Riko noticed it almost immediately.

"You...what's on? Is it...about last night?"

You, for the second time in less than twenty-four hours, was surprised by how well Riko could read her, like she was an open book and its pages were made of clear crystal.

"No...yes, it is" You admitted.

Riko got serious -and also closer- and almost whispered:

"Do you...regret it? I understand if it was awkward, strange or whatever, I just-"

"I don't" was all You answered "I never will. I was fearing you did"

"I've loved you since you first spoke to me. Regretting that kiss it's not even an option"

They were, of course, both speaking Japanese, so whoever came to hear part of their conversation wouldn't likely understand it.

You froze, her cheeks reddening a bit, her gaze unable to part from Riko's.

The red-haired was probably conscious of how embarassed You was, so she quickly changed the topic:

"Say, we're gonna be late for class, we have to hurry!"

You nodded and they both rushed to the dungeons.

* * *

 

When they got to their Potions class, they weren't expecting for it to be that creepy: there were green lights everywhere and the potions' ingredients weren't very good-looking.

The teacher was nice, at least: he welcomed both Houses with wide smiles; in the crowd, You recognised the familiar pigtails that belonged to Ruby: she waved at her and the little girl gave her a little, shy smile.

The students took their places, divided by their respective Houses, after they had been told they had to work in couples, so You partnered with Ruby and Riko took place next to Hanamaru, who introduced herself, smiling.

The teacher told them they were going tp start easy by preparing an "Antidote to Common Poisons": it was one of the easiest potions, but the students eventually had to take lots of notes about the Potions' basics.

When the practice came, half an hour had gone, and the students quickly began to follow the instructions, crushing a bezoar and adding a bit of unicorn horn into their cauldrons before stirring, keeping an eye on the flame benath it as well: as they saw, multitasking wasn't easy, and so the worst happened.

Due to many things to take care of, You was looking at the fire benath the cauldron and cutting the ingredients, while Ruby was mixing them and stirring the potions.

The teacher called: "Watanabe, pour some of your potion in a bowl and bring it to me, I'll see how it's going"

You did as told, while whispering to Ruby: "It's less than five minutes to the end of this class, you'll do well. Just add some standard ingredient and keep the flame low, it'll be done then"

With this, she left, the bowl in her hands for the teacher to judge. Riko peeked at her and saw the teacher nodding when he saw You's potion, which made her smile.

It wasn't Ruby's fault, not at all: the standard ingredient looked so like the bezoar powder everyone could have mistaken them. Too bad she wasn't told the aftermath of a mistake in a potion.

The potion in her cauldron basically erupted, the cauldron spilling it everywhere, the other Hufflepuffs screaming and running away to dodge the drops, which were causing some red spots on their arms to form.

Cruelly, almost every Ravenclaw began to laugh at that sight...Hanamaru too. Riko was the only one who didn't laugh, worried and rushing near Ruby to help her.

Hanamaru didn't mean to laugh, it just came naturally; in that split of a second she did, Ruby looked at her: Hanamaru went immediately serious, but tears began to form in Ruby's eyes, as she looked at her best friend with nothing but pure hurt.

"Ruby!" shouted Hanamaru when the shy girl rushed away, as the teacher said: "Enough for today! Grab your stuff, the injuried ones, please come closer!"

Hanamaru got slowed down by the crowd who exited the class, even if she could still spot Ruby elbowing to make room for her to run away.

By the time Hanamaru managed to reach the place where she had seen her, she was gone. Tears fell from Hanamaru's eyes as she began to ask every students if he/she had seen where Ruby went, until a student told her he had seen a little girl with pigtails heading to the bathroom, crying.

Hanamaru rushed there and, when she got inside, she called for Ruby.

No answer.

"Ruby? Are you here?" she kept saying "I'm sorry, Ruby! Please, come out"

"Go away!" she heard a sobbing voice saying, her best friend's cute voice, now sharper because of tears, coming from the last cubicle, the door shut.

"Ruby? It's me, Maru" she repeated, knocking lightly on the cubicle's door.

"I know it's you! Go away!" Ruby cried out, inhaling sharply.

"I won't, until you come out! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Go laughing somewhere else! Don't bother apologizing!"

This wasn't her Ruby.

It was the first time she had seen Ruby this angry.

With her.

* * *

_"Maru-chan! You really came!"_

_"Of course, Ruby! Thought I wouldn't?"_

_"I don't know...it was a silly reason for you to come here at night" Ruby was blushing, hoping she could hide it in the dark._

_"Silly? I love spending time with you, besides this whole thing is kinda cute ~"_

_Giggling, they both laid on the sand, their hands joined, looking at the starry sky._

_The sea occasionally hit their feet with his waves, like embracing them, his noises were always the same, the only constant in a life of variables, musically washing time away._

_"Maru-chan..."_

_"What's it, zura?"_

_"Does the night sky know everything?"_

_Hanamaru was clearly confused about that question, did it have any sense?_

_Then, it hit her._

_"Is it because we're dating, Ruby?"_

_"Yeah. I usually feel like someone could find it out anytime, it scares me. Even the sky seems to know"_

_She paused, before adding:_

_"Please, Maru, don't tell Onee-chan we're...this close"_

_Hanamaru rested on one elbow, looking at Ruby:_

_"I won't, Ruby. Why do you worry, zura? It's just you and me. What happens doesn't matter, we will always be as close as the stars in the sky"_

_"Maru...we're going to be suitable for Hogwarts next year. What if one of us doesn't recieve her letter? We would be apart from far too much time"_

_Hanamaru pulled her closer, hugging her:_

_"Look at the moon, Ruby. It's the same wherever you go. Everytime you look at it, please, remember about this night, zura"_

_What followed was a child's kiss, the purest one, that made her bodies glow just like the stars they longed to see every night._

* * *

 

"Ruby?" Hanamaru tried to gain her friend's attention once more, just to understand what the actual fuck was going on, because Ruby didn't use to cry for a simple laugh, which had been apologized as well.

This time, she only heard Ruby sobbing through the door, with no will of giving any answer.

Hanamaru bursted out:

"TALK TO ME, RUBY!"

She heard Ruby gasping and her sobs stopping, but she kept quiet, not answering.

After some time, she did: "Why are you caring about me all of a sudden?"

"What do you mean? I have always cared about you!"

She heard the lock turning and Ruby came out, anger and sadness filling her eyes, now red because of the tears.

"Liar. You've never bothered asking me how I am since we're at Hogwarts"

Hanamaru stepped back as Ruby got closer, until her back hit the wall.

"You don't know how bad I'm doing those days...last time, at Herbology, I made my House lose points because I had hurt a friend by mistake. I cause trouble wherever I go. I tried to talk to you, but you never seemed to have time, hanging out with your new friends. Then today, when you laughed at me...I've lost you, Hanamaru"

Hanamaru listened at everything in silence, her eyes trembling, but when Ruby got away from her, she couldn't help but calling her name:

"Ruby"

Calling her felt like a shock wave through her body: her best- no, her girlfriend, needed her this whole time, needed to talk to her because she was the only one she trusted, yet she had paid her no mind, yet she had been selfish, thinking everything was fine since they were both at Hogwarts.

She didn't expect Ruby to actually stop walking and turning to face her when she called her, but once she did, Hanamaru knew it was the only chance to apologize, before she would lose her.

"Remember when we went stargazing? We didn't tell anyone about it, because we didn't want something stopping us or being in our way. Remember what you asked me? You asked me if the night sky knew everything, and I didn't know what to answer"

She paused, looking at Ruby: by her gaze, it was clear she remembered it too.

"Now I know" she continued "And no, no way it knows everything, because what we felt back then was ours and ours alone, because all the happiness we shared is beyond everything's judgement"

It was Ruby's turn to keep quiet while listening to Hanamaru.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I should have told you to hold onto me, then maybe your tears would have become laughs, by now. I'm sorry I didn't, I beg you: share your tears with me, I want to cry too, because seeing you left alone is unbearable to me"

Ruby nodded, avoiding looking at her:

"So you remember that night too"

"Ruby...do you think I have ever stopped looking at that moon, every night you weren't near me?"

Ruby got closer and Hanamaru feared she was going to slap her. So, when Ruby hugged her instead, she felt her heart melting.

"It's my fault, too. I shouldn't have-" Ruby began.

"Shh, it was no one's but mine, you know it"

"You're not saying it" said Ruby with a smile.

"Saying what?" replied Hanamaru.

" 'Zura' "

"Oh. You mean that..." Hanamaru said, grinning.

"...zura" she added, which made Ruby laugh out loud, her laugh so addicting she was surprised not to know it, a laugh one would love to bottle, to hear it forever.

"I think I should go now, I have class" Hanamaru said, walking away.

"Maru..."

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Wanna sneak out tonight? The sky's gonna be amazing"

* * *

 

"Nice one, You!"

Alfred had taught You how to play Quidditch: all Houses had already learned how to fly on a broomstick, so she was practicing many team roles but, much to Alfred's pleasure, she was an excellent Beater.

You landed and Alfred followed, next to her.

"I can't believe you're Muggle-born! It looks like you've been holding that bat since your birth!"

"Thanks, Alfred! Do you think I'll be able to join the team?"

"First years don't usually get involved in teams, but...it's been eight years since we've last won a Quidditch Cup, our team needs better players, so I'll get to know if I can do something about it"

"Thank you, Alfred. Really, Quidditch is awensome!"

"I know, right? Better than any club here!"

Some silence before Alfred asked:

"Hey, You, do you have plans for this evening? We could have a walk outside"

Oh. That was new.

"Thanks, Alfred, but I have already made plans"

"Like what? Come on, I'm sure they're not important-"

He was being irritating by the second.

"I'm sorry, I'm busy"

"It's nothing serious! Just a walk, talking about Quidditch maybe-"

"I'm sorry, may I bother you?" a different voice spoke from behind them, a well-known one.

You turned immediately.

Whichever God she needed to pray to, she did: it was Riko, smiling at her.

You hoped Riko could read her good enough to know what was going on, winking at Alfred then at Riko.

The red-haired gave a light nod and looked at Alfred, who apparently didn't know what was going on.

"Oh, hi! A friend of You, I suppose-"

"My _girlfriend_ " pointed out Riko, looking at Alfred with the most serious gaze You had seen.

"Oh...well..." the Hufflepuff's Captain left obviously shocked, flinching.

"I hope you don't mind if we come back inside. The air out here is cold, plus we would like some time by ourselves" Riko said, before clenching her teeth.

"Of course I don't mind! See you tomorrow, then!" Alfred was a bit disappointed about how things turned out, but he didn't show it.

When both girls were far enough from him, You held Riko's arm, stopping her and forcing her to turn around.

"The first logical question: how does it come you were there at the right time? No, don't answer- did you follow me?"

"I didn't! It's just...it's getting late and I...well, I didn't like you to spend your evening with- him"

You leaned closer: "My, Riko, how does it come that our roles are now reversed?"

She said it without thinking.

_Shit._

Riko, of coursed, noticed: "Excuse me? What do you mean by 'reversed'?"

You couldn't find a proper answer: "I was...just drop it, Riko"

"No, I want to know. Ok, I admit I was jealous, but does that mean you...oh, wait, I'm getting it"

You blushed hard: "Riko, I don't-"

Riko put her hands on You's shoulders, forcing the girl to look at her:

"I need to know this, You. Have you been jealous when I spent time with other people?"

"As you said this morning. Since the beginning"

You tried to change the topic: "How about the 'girlfriend' thing? Are we now...you know-"

"Any objections?"

"No"

"Great. Let's go inside before you catch a cold out here" said Riko, holding You's hand.

* * *

 

It was late night, but a student wasn't in bed.

Ruby was sitting on the grass, just outside the castle. The air smelled like rain and flowers, something she had never felt since her city was surrounded by the sea; it was almost as calming as sea itself.

She was looking at the moon, at the so-close stars, at the whole sky that didn't have a beginning nor an end. Ruby couldn't explain to herself why she loved the night sky: maybe, she thought, it was because everything she saw -every star, every planet, every satellite- was unlike another. Ruby had always wished to be somebody different, someone nicer, more confident and reliable, without a hint of being clumsy or weird: this said, she thought, would make her a better person, and she would be happier like this. If only she could be like one of those stars, which changed their place every night, but were all equally bright, dancing around the moon.

That was the thing which kept Ruby away from Slytherin: if she had to choose a role, she would have loved to be a star, dancing around something bigger and more important, yes, but not being less loved than it.

Being something bigger and feeling lonely in your glory while other little fragments of your light danced around you...this was hell to Ruby.

'No one the highest, no one the lowest, here' told her a student about her House, and that was true. It made sense she was in Hufflepuff, though.

Some steps recalled her from her thoughts: although they were muffled by the grass, she could recognise the familiar walk:

"Maru-chan! You really came!" she said, turning around to look at her.

"Of course, Ruby. Always"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well   
> Liked this RubyMaru? I'm getting used to fluff, I'll kill you with my flashbacks :3
> 
> Nice try, Alfred.   
> Nice try indeed.  
> #Friendzone
> 
> Also, KananMari coming in the next chapter, along with the mystery of the third-years finally revealed! So, please, wait for it!
> 
> As always, hope you liked, feel free to let me know what you think ~


	8. Daisuki dattara Daijoubu!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Riko quickly understand they'll need help to further go on with their investigation. The most obvious thought would be to tell Chika, but along with their best friend, they'll find out many reliable people will be willing to help them.
> 
> Who would you seek affections in? Of course, Kanan would never have expected for Chika to understand her this well...
> 
> Let's read along together, as the third-year Matsuura Kanan tells us what happened that night, two years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here!  
> Enjoy this new chapter, it might take a longer time for others to come due to my duties killing me...

"You-chan, did you want to meet me?"

"Yes, Riko, look at what I've found"

You went to the school library during their lunch break to look for some old stuff about the Boy-Who-Lived, hoping that could explain how a Ritual between many people injecting their powers in a child could be implied.

Riko stood next to her and saw what she held: a small scroll, looking quite old, with some writings on it:

_As the Second Wizarding War goes by_

_May our words never be forgotten_

_Until an heir unfolds this scroll_

 

"I've tried with some spells I read, but none of them was effective" said You "Plus, the Second Wizarding War connects with the legend of a Boy-Who-Lived, who seems to have gone through the same ritual"

"It's a great job, You, really, but I feel we're not going anywhere. We need a little more evidence, maybe knowing what kind of ritual they used..."

"I feel the same. Hey, Riko? I think we should get a few more people involved in this. I don't plan getting the whole school involved, but-"

She was interrupted by a soft voice:

"The whole school involved...in what?"

They turned around to meet with Chika, who had a curious yet worried look on her face.

"Oh, hey Chika! How are you doing?" You tried to pass the whole thing unnoticed, but it failed.

"I've been looking for you and I couldn't help but hearing part of your conversation. Why this sudden research? Please, don't hide things from me, we're best friends after all"

Riko looked at You, mentally saying ' _Yeah, we definitely should_ ' before speaking to Chika.

"Chika, we have something to tell you, it's serious"

"...Alright. Talk to me"

You went on: "We didn't want to put this burden on you, but..." she whispered "there is something going on in the school"

Riko and You told Chika what they knew, begging her to keep it as a secret.

"Our secret is safe, girls. But, if you want my opinion, we should get a few more people involved: I'm no good with Rituals and spells, plus we don't know a thing about when all this mess is going to happen. We need to act as soon as possible, I know someone who could tell us something about the Ritual"

"Eh? Like who, Chika?" You said in disbelief.

"There is a girl who is kind of...well, she wants to be referred to as a 'fallen angel'. I've talked to her a few times, she might know something about dark magic and that kind of stuff"

"And what makes you think she'll help us?"

"I don't plan on her helping us, just asking her something"

"Well...I think that could do"

The three girls happily went to the dungeons to look for that "fallen angel".

* * *

They finally found her, near Slytherin's Common Room, revising for what looked like to be Charms.

"Uhm, excuse me...are you Tsushima Yoshiko?" You was the first one to speak.

Yoshiko snapped her book closed: "I wonder how many times I shall correct you...it's Yohane! Now leave me alone, you don't deserve to speak to a fallen angel!"

This said, she walked out of the dungeons, anger more than clear in her eyes.

"W-Wait! That was just a mistake, we had no idea-" Riko tried.

"If you have no idea about how to be little demons following a greater meaning than you, please don't bother me"

They were talking -or, well, arguing- out loud, so that many students looked at them, annoyed by all that noise.

"Is something the matter here?"

Chika and You recognised her: Kurosawa Dia, Ruby's older sister.

"Hi, Dia! It's nothing, just these girls bothering me" Yoshiko answered.

"Oh, Dia-senpai! We met on the train, remember?" Chika said.

"Of course, Chika!" neither You or Chika expected Dia to remember their faces and names, less talking about Riko, who didn't know Dia at all "And, about you, You, I should thank you for helping my sister that day. You were the only one she had talked to that day"

Yoshiko was left embarassed, but regained herself saying: "Dia, you could have told Yohane those were your friends! I'm sorry for my behaviour before, a fallen angel has a lot to think about..."

Dia slightly winked at the three girls.

"We're sorry too, Yohane, we had no idea about how to behave..." Riko said "I think I should introduce myself to your friend as well" she said to Dia, "I'm Sakurauchi Riko, first year, Ravenclaw. Nice to meet you"

"Kurosawa Dia, third year, Slytherin. Now, did you guys want to ask something?"

Chika glanced up towards Riko: she wasn't sure if she should bring up the topic with Dia there too. A nod from You was all she needed, though: it was a simple question, after all:

"I wanted to ask you if you knew something about a...uh...ritual. We heard some legends about a boy whose soul kept part of another one's, we're interested in knowing more about the topic"

Dia's gaze darkened, but none of the girls seemed to notice.

"You've chosen the right person! Sure, an angel like me should know everything..."

"Yeah, of course..." said You, a bit impatient.

"What you're talking about sounds like a Ritual of Soul Transferring...at Hogwarts, it's known as Horcrux. I don't know how the whole thing works, but I know you have to kill before being able to create one...you may choose a person or an item to transfer part of your soul into and, as long as the person lives or the item isn't destroyed, you are gained immortality. That's the worst branch of Dark Magic I know, and only few people are known for having been able to create one. Once you split your soul, both Heaven and Hell will reject you when you die"

An heavy silence was what followed, Yoshiko had kept her eyes closed while she spoke, only opening them after. 

"Are you...uh...sure this is the case? And how do you know this Dark Magic?" Chika asked.

"My parents are both Aurors, there are some things I knew since my childhood. I don't know everything about Dark Magic but, as long as I've heard, this is the only Soul Transferring ritual I know"

"Well...that was interesting! Really more than a legend, isn't it? Well, we have to go by now, so thank you both!" said Riko, trying to go away as soon as possible to have a talk with Chika and You.

"If I don't bother you girls, I would like to talk with you. I won't take much of your time"

Dia locked her gaze on them, a serious and severe gaze.

* * *

"How did you get to know it?"

Dia locked the door behind them, after she had brought the girls into an empty classroom.

"Know what?" You tried to fake ignorance.

"You know what I mean. The Ritual of the Broken Child"

"So it has a name?" Riko couldn't help it slipping away and that earned her angry looks from both Chika and You.

Dia sighed: "I think I've got it right. In my opinion, you should be the first ones to give a proper explaination"

Both Riko and Chika glanced at You, who spoke: "Riko and I went out at night to follow two teachers after Riko had heard them talking that morning. We know it's none of our matter, but...if it's dangerous, we want to find out something about it, the teachers are all ignoring this, before something happens...we need to act" 

Dia didn't expect this answer. Of course, she hated fools who roamed around the school at night just to prove their so-called "bravery", but this was different: those three first-years were seriously worrying about the school's sake, risking a detention to gain some more hints. This was pure bravery, a virtue Dia had always loved at its purest state.

"I feel like thanking you. Yes, the ritual happened indeed. Many souls of old Death Eaters were transferred into a single child...a child whose soul was made up of the most cruel people on this Earth. It's said this Child was supposed to attend Hogwarts, but nothing sure is known about this. However, with rumors spreading..."

"I could ask you the same thing...how does it come you know this much?" Chika asked.

Dia was tapping her fingers nervously on a desk.

"I...am one of the few people teachers do trust. I also read a lot. It wasn't hard to find the truth, like this"

No one knew what to say. In the end, with the truth found, there wasn't much they could do but waiting, which was a dark thing to expect.

"We...found an old scroll in the library" said Riko, picking it out of her coat; You looked at her with admiration: she managed to sneak that out of the library!

"May I have a look?" Dia asked.

"Sure"

Riko handed the scroll to Dia.

"It's impossible to read anything, it says only heirs-"

She couldn't finish the sentence, because Dia had muttered some words and the scroll had unravelled, writings beginning to form.

"Dia! How did you..." You said.

"I heard my grandma fought in the battle of Hogwarts. I was just thinking of giving it a try"

The first-years were amazed as they saw the scroll unravelling, an Hogwarts mal forming, the whole of it signed by some surnames, and, along with the map, there were some spells written down, with a small sentence:

_"We, brave heroes who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts along the Boy-Who-Lived, wish for our actions to never be forgotten. Because only the valuable ones find this, an heir spell was put into it. We handle you our story with the hope that we, a wizards pack whose name is Aqours, shall never rest in death"_

* * *

"Let me help you"

The girls didn't see that coming. Dia asking for her to help them?

"We won't do anything useful if we don't seek other people's help. I want to protect this school and my friends, so please, let me gather some people I know are worth a life's trust, so we can work hard together before it's too late"

"Who are those people meant to be?" Riko asked, still suspicious.

"My sister, Kurosawa Ruby. There is no one I care about more than her, and she's a Kurosawa heir as well; Kunikida Hanamaru, Ruby's friend: she might be a first year, but she's more clever than anyone I've met this far. And Tsushima Yoshiko, the girl you met before, might help us uncover this riddle"

The three girls looked at each other and nodded: each one of them had known at least one of the people mentioned by Dia, so it was safe and useful.

"That will do" said Chika "But tell them as well not to let a single word about this out"

"They're worth your trust. Now, you should go back to your last classes, me as well"

Riko nodded and went out along with Chika and You.

"Girls," Dia said "You're...kind of regret of having me in your team. Once I start something, I put all of myself in it, and I expect the others to do the same as well"

* * *

It was late past dinner and the only noise that could be heard was some footsteps on the stairs of the Great Hall; it was death dark, but the steps went on without failing, until they reached the portait hiding Gryffindor's Common Room which was strangely opened. The blue-haired girl thought twice before making an attempt of entering the Room, but a voice stopped her.

"Looking for someone, Kanan?"

Chika was standing near the portait, with a well-known smile on her face.

"Takami-san...why are you still awake this late?"

"I could ask you the same question, you know. I'm Chika, by the way. Now, I'll repeat myself: were you looking for someone?"

Kanan blushed, eyes locking to the floor:

"No one important"

Chika wasn't a stupid girl, she went to the conclusion quickly:

"Then it was your friend, Ohara Mari? She's already sleeping, our stairs won't let a Slytherin student go to the girls dorm"

"I didn't say it was her, but thanks anyway"

"Kanan"

"Now what?"

"I talked to her, you know? She feels guilty for something she didn't do"

"Did she tell you what was it?"

"She didn't"

"It's none of your business, then"

Kanan stepped away, but Chika called her:

"Kanan, as blind as I am in feelings, and I can tell you I've experienced it lately, I could mistake your love for a beacon, due to how far I can see it"

Kanan froze, wrinkling her eyebrows: "Aren't you going a bit too far, Chika?"

"She's feeling bad for no reason, I think you own her an explaination"

"Great, now get back to sleep"

"You're not honest with yourself, I see"

That made Kanan burst: "Of course I am!"

"You can't even say out loud you love her"

Kanan took a breath to calm her down:

"I do. I love her. I just shouldn't"

Chika stood, waiting.

Kanan didn't manage to hold back her feelings anymore. 

"Chika...it happened two years ago. Mari, Dia and I were on detention for punching a student"

Kanan paused, amethyst eyes meeting red ones, before going on:

"We had to find a wounded unicorn for the teachers to heal it. Nothing too difficult. I had to follow the left path and Mari would have teamed up with Dia on the right path"

Another pause: "Chika, have you ever been to the Forbidden Forest?"

Chika shook her head.

"Well, dangerous animals don't usually get closer because of a magical fence, but..."

Kanan casted a Light Spell and Chika could see a scar on her left leg.

"A wild dog did eventually attack me. I tried to scream for help, I was in my first year and I had lost my wand during the attack. After some seconds, I saw Mari rushing towards me. I told her to help me, to knock that dog out of my leg...but she ran. She ran away, the pain on my leg unbearable. She left me to die: if it wasn't for Dia, who soon followed, I wouldn't be alive today"

Chika was shocked by Kanan's story. 

"Kanan...then why doesn't Mari remember?"

"The next day I was sent to hospital, but I learned the teachers found tracks of an Oblivion spell being casted by Mari's wand. It's a spell that makes you forget something specific. The teachers couldn't blame her, she was a first year..."

"Kanan, couldn't it be a great misunderstanding? I don't recall Mari being-"

"No, Chika. Evidences talk"

They stood in silence, until Kanan stepped away from the portait, down to the Great Hall:

"Kanan"

"Yes?"

"Do you still love her, after all?"

Tears ran down Kanan's cheeks.

"Chika, you see...she's the only one who can break my trust apart and rebuild it in a matter of seconds. I love her more than life itself, that's why I have forgiven her a long time ago, but I still can't find it in myself to go and talk to her"

Chika was amazed: "That's...wonderful, Kanan. You really are brave"

Kanan giggled, thumbs drying her eyes:

"And you're really someone to talk with. Thank you, Chika"

"If there is anything you need about...uh, open this portait or whatever, just let me know"

Kanan smiled, it was the weak smile we use to give someone who talks to us after we cry. 

"I'll let you know. Don't you blame me at all?"

"Kanan, how could I? If you love her, that's ok! Nothing could get in love's way, everyone knows that"

* * *

_"Kanan, run, we're late!"_

_Kanan was struggling to keep Mari's pace, both of them rushing towards the train._

_When they were both on it, they took several deep breaths before being able to speak:_

_"Mari, we're even early! Why this rush?"_

_"Well, I didn't want all the good seats to be taken ~"_

_They sat next to each other in an empty compartment._

_"So, Matsuura Kanan, right? Matsuura...reminds me of the sea wind, so consider yourself a friend of mine already!"_

_"You sure are cheerful, Ohara-san!"_

_"Do you blame me? It's our first year!"_

_Kanan looked at her in awe, that girl was showing no clumsiness, speaking with the right words at the right time. They had met the day before, in Diagon Alley._

_"I'm Mari, however"_

_"Kanan, as well" then, failing to find a better conversation topic, she added "Do you know which House you would like to be in?"_

_"Let me think...Slytherin and Gryffindor sound great, to me!"_

_"They're totally different from each other, you know" Kanan giggled._

_"I'm a different one too!"_

_"That's not what I- whatever!" Kanan was now laughing, that girl making the best of herself come out, like a miracle._

_"Plus, whichever House I'll be in, I hope it's the same as yours!" Mari added._

_What? Kanan couldn't register her words well._

_"What...why?"_

_"Because you're the only one who can make me be myself, even if we've only known each other since yesterday" she answered, and she said it so naturally Kanan believed her._

_Kanan smiled, blushing, and, to avoid it being noticed, she pointed out of the window:_

_"Hey, look at the sky! It's a bright blue!"_

_"Shiny! ~"_

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  You know Mari would never do this.  
> Have you guys got some theories about what REALLY happened that night?
> 
> I'm sure some of you would find it out...


	9. Aqours☆HEROES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seven girls are investigating in the library and learning new spells, when Chika finds something strange in the Forest: the real happenings of a certain night are now known to her, but she has to stand against something dangerous that's happening in the school.
> 
> What is courage? Courage is seeking revenge, of course.  
> Sometimes, we seek revenge on our own past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this came out late, yesterday almost everyone in my city was left without internet for a whole day because of the hacker attack
> 
> Just one thing..
> 
> PLEASE, READ THIS CHAPTER UNTIL THE VERY END, NO MATTER HOW SAD IT MIGHT GET
> 
> This said, thank you for following!

"Is everybody here?"

The library was kind of spooky at night: some noises could be heard coming from the books and both the ghosts and the risk to be caught didn't make the situation any easier. That night, however, a small candle's light came from one of the desks, as well as some whispers.

"No one is missing. Now, Chika, I think you should explain them how things are going to work": Dia's voice was calm despite the risk, her left hand resting on her sister's shoulder.

"Hanamaru, Ruby, Yoshiko ( _"Yohane!"_ )... thank you for helping us. We found some reliable people like you and that's uncommon if the school is as in danger as we think. It all started with Riko hearing two teachers talking and, that night, with both You and Riko going to investigate further. We found out that a "Child" was created with the help of old dark wizards Dia told us to be called "Death Eaters". However, the teachers said this Child is attending Hogwarts, and that they should just wait for him to come out, but what if the Child is getting ready? Maybe there will be no more time to act, that's why we want to find out who he is and stop him"

Chika paused, her true courage coming out with her words:

"If anyone here thinks not to own this much courage and stealth, I would like to thank you for coming here, but please leave"

Noboby made a move, everyone's eyes still looking at Chika.

Chika let a whole minute pass before speaking:

"Great! Now, yesterday we found this scroll here in the library, and I think it's best for us to read it carefully"

The scroll had been unlocked by an heir the day before, so it opened in Chika's hands as well.

The girl put the scroll on the table, everyone getting closer.

The scroll showed a large Hogwarts map, with all the classes and names, but what really caught the girls' attention were some instructions at the end of the scroll, specifically one of them featuring a green skull.

"When the Dark Lord calls his servants, shall the Dark Mark on their arms burn. When this Mark is seen in the sky, however, shall it mean a servant has killed someone" read Chika out loud.

"Chika...do you think there are still some Death Eaters roaming around?" You asked, scared.

"I don't think so. Many years have passed, they're all probably in Azkaban or dead"

The girl went on with the writings, one of them showing another info, along with a draw:

"This one shown will be useful for every member in Aqours: it's called the Stupeficium Spell and it can make the opponent faint, being inconscious for a long time. Only little people can use a Protego on it to avoid his effects, but here is shown the counterspell: Innerva" read You.

There were two draws showing the wand's movements, pretty difficult to learn, although useful.

"Listen, girls, I know you are first years" said Dia "But I think we should all be ready to learn both these spells, they might come in use in a duel"

"Will we be able to practice them? They're not like an Expelliarmus, they're dangerous" asked Yoshiko.

All the girls looked at her. Nice question.

It was Riko who had the idea: "Do you think we would be able to sneak out in the Forest? We could practice it there, I bet it will work on animals too"

"H-Harming animals? But...they're innocent!" cried Ruby.

"Ruby, don't worry, we'll heal them immediately after!" said Hanamaru.

"Any other objections?" said Dia and, for the second time that night, nobody made a move.

"Very well. I expect you all to come tomorrow night in the Forest, don't be late!"

* * *

 

Chika was alone in the Forest. Of course, nobody had left her, she only had a thought that she should be there earlier to take a look around.

They were close to the spot where Dia rescued Yoshiko, a story Chika had heard from Kanan that morning. Dia seemed to be there everytime someone needed help, Chika thought.

She was sitting under a tree, close to a small lake: the night's air was freezing, but the view of a clear, starry sky with a full moon made the girl sigh in awe.

So...was it true? Was it true that, not too many years before, thousands of Dark Marks used to appear in that sky? Was it true that hundreds of mothers and fathers left their children to fight against this "Dark Lord" and his Death Eaters? 

Was it true...that a single boy escaped death to defeat the Dark Lord?

The ancient wizards pack, "Aqours" were probably among them too, souls lost in a sea of memories, recalled again after years just because of a dusty scroll found by coincidence.

It was unbelievable to Chika, for whom everyone on this Earth deserved to shine at least once in their life: she had a second chance, she was granted the opportunity to shine by going to Hogwarts when the fate could have let her lose her hope at all, never living all those days and making all those friends.

_Life is strange...people who had done nothing often get remembered for the slightest things, while people who have fought to death get no award._

Chika looked at her image on the small lake: all those moments were real, she could never forget them, all her friends and days to come...

Suddenly, Chika's thoughts were taken away by something small shining at the top of the lake: it looked like a hair, but it was pure white and way shorter.

Chika didn't know what it was, but, out of instinct, she decided to collect it in a small bottle she had in her bag and check it out later.

* * *

It looked like the Stupeficium didn't work on any animals: many times, the girls had to fight an angry spider or even worse, but luckily Dia knew some more advanced spells, and they managed it every time, with only laughs coming from the first years.

They had to go back to the school soon after, however, because it turned out the teachers were checking if students were out of their beds.

'Probably they have thought twice, after what happened with Riko' You thought, smirking.

Chika, however, didn't go for her Common Room: she grabbed her Spells book and read about the silver hair:

_"[...] They look like silver or white hairs. Sometimes, when a wizard wants to keep memory of something, they create a **perfect clone** of their memories to keep them close"_

The book went on, but Chika only read the instructions about how to use it: she didn't know why she was so interested about it, she only knew that memory appeared in front of her, like her fate wanted her to see it.

She tried to make her best to go into the Potions class, in the dungeons, without making much noise: she knew the teacher kept a bowl full of that strange liquid that was described in her book.

Quickly, she reached out for it and took the small bottle out of her pocket: with all the run and the spells, it was a miracle it didn't break. Slowly, she made the memory fall into the bowl: it didn't melt, but the liquid went of a darker shade of grey.

Chika took a long breath. Whatever this memory showed, she knew she was meant to see it.

_Takami Chika...you're doing great to be a first year, I must say._

_But now...be ready for the truth._

She let her head touch the surface of the liquid: everything went blank as she found herself in a familiar place.

The Forbidden Forest, again.

* * *

_Chika almost immediately found out no one in the memory could see her, else they would be rather scared by her sudden appearance._

_In front of her, there was a boy who was getting his wand ready._

_She could hear him think: "Early, aren't we? Too bad that will be no good to you"._

_Chika shivered: that was the same thing that had happened to her before, early and alone in the Forest._

_The boy was walking towards a gold-haired girl, making no noise at all._

_It was only when the girl turned around and saw him that Chika recognised her._

_"MARI!" she shouted, not paying mind to the fact that nobody there could hear her._

_Mari fell on the ground, unconscious._

_"That was great, Nathan!" a boy cheered at him._

_"Pft, learn from the master, George. Now, hand me this potion"_

_George had a small bottle in his hands, a transparent liquid in it._

_Nathan walked towards the now unconscious Mari and ripped a hair from her, putting it in the potion George gave him: it immediately turned of a gold colour._

_"Say, this will work, right?" asked Nathan._

_"Sure, man. If the polyjuice potion is done properly, the effect could last even for a whole day: that's why I've got it wrong on purpose, so its effect will only last an hour"_

_"Too much talking, George. You should get ready as well"_

_This said, George smiled and immediately turned into a wild dog, then back._

_Nathan hummed: "Yeah, pretty well"_

_"Are you sure this will do the trick?"_

_"George, she's one of the heirs. If we part her from her lover, she will get killed for sure"_

_"Lover? Have you been reading her mind?"_

_"Yeah, and as much as I would play with her about this, let's start this thing already"_

_Nathan took a few sips from the bottle, before turning into Mari herself before Chika's eyes._

_Chika was terrified: that was what really happened to Mari! She had no fault!_

_"Well, how do I look?" Nathan joked, George laughing._

_"Awensome, but I guess we should care about the original one"_

_Nathan nodded before pointing his wand in Mari's direction, shouting:  
_

_"Oblivion!"_

_There was a little, unharming explosion, and the two boys got worried:_

_"Was something wrong, Nathan?"_

_"Nah, nothing too serious, I guess. Quick, change yourself into your Animagus form and get to your place"_

_The boys left and Chika could clearly see a silver drop falling into the lake, unnoticed._

* * *

Chika went back to the real life, panting. What did she just see?

Mari was so innocent and Nathan, or whoever he was...such a bastard.

Why did he want Kanan and Dia to be angry at Mari? And what did he mean with 'heir'?

Dia was the only heir of the Second Wizarding War alive, wasn't she? Maybe...

 

She couldn't think much further: she needed to show it to Kanan, quickly. She collected the memory again, putting it into her bottle along with some liquid, and went to Slytherin's Common Room.

Kanan's Common Room was pretty different from hers: while the Gryffindors had all kinds of protection - like a keyword or the fact that the stairs didn't allow boys and non-Gryffindors to the girls' dorms - she had no trouble in getting were Kanan was sleeping. Her Common Room was covered in a green, creepy light, with few windows and spooky furniture.

"Kanan...hey! Wake up!" Chika whispered to Kanan, tapping on her back as well, to get her awake.

"Chika...how did you get here?" alright, this question was dumb, "What's happening?"

"Kanan, there's something important I need to show you"

Kanan believed her words and let Chika lead her into the Potions class.

"Now, Kanan, when I put this thing in the bowl" Chika said, showing the white hair "Lightly let the liquid touch your face. Then you'll see"

Kanan did as told, even if confused.

Chika waited for what seemed to be fifteen minutes, before Kanan came back, spitting liquid and shaking; she didn't have time to talk, because Kanan did first:

"You mean that...all this time..."

"Kanan, it's crazy, I know. I'd told you Mari wasn't the kind of people who betrayed someone: George and Nathan, whoever they are, tricked you by drinking the Polyjuice and turning into an animals! Perfect copies, no one could have suspected..."

"...And no one could have believed Mari, like me"

"Kanan, this isn't your-"

"Chika! They found her unconscious in the Forest and when she told us she didn't remember a thing, the teachers said it was a post-traumatic amnesia, the only thing she needed was someone who believed her! Even we, her best friends, refused to trust her..."

"Kanan, you should-"

"Chika, now listen to me-"

She couldn't end her sentence: they heard students screaming upstairs, in the Great Hall, together with some teachers shouting "Everyone, stand back!".

They rushed upstairs; what they found was unbelievable: hundreds of students formed a crowd near the entrance to the Great Hall, trying to look outside, but the stone guardians didn't let them pass.

Kanan took Chika's hand not to get lost and they managed to get this close to the door that they could now see what was worrying both the teachers and the students: a Dark Mark had appeared in the sky, just above the school.

"Teachers, with me!" said the headmaster, her wand ready, "And Prefects, don't let the students out, bring them back to their dorms!"

The teachers began to search the school's ground for any sign of a suspicious person.

Chika spoke: "Kanan, we should get Mari, now. I know it's not the best time, but I need to get my friends as well"

Kanan didn't answer, she was looking at the sky in disbelief.

"Kanan-"

"Chika, come with me"

Chika followed Kanan in the dungeons once more: they were now empty, so Kanan felt free to speak:

"Chika, do you know anything about the Child?"

"Kanan, I'm doing research with my friends about this"

"What? Why the heck? Chika, the heirs thing Nathan was talking about-"

"I know, Kanan, Dia is one of them"

"I am as well, Chika!"

Chika stood, unable to speak.

"You...what?"

"My family and Dia's fought together in the Battle of Hogwarts. That's why I knew her before attending this school. Now, Chika, Nathan's father was one of the greatest Death Eaters: my family vowed they would kill his son, shall he become the Child. Of course, he didn't pay any mind, and with the end of the Battle, everything was lost in memories. Chika, that's why he's so angry at both me and Dia, and I believe he wanted to part Mari from me to make us lose hope in each other"

"Kanan, I see now, but what's the reason of you dragging me down here? We should look for the-"

"Chika..."

Kanan gave her a sad but dry look.

"Kanan...what's on?"

"Chika...I'm going to fight Nathan this night"

The whole reality seemed to break down under Chika's feet. Kanan? Fighting Nathan? If Nathan was a Death Eater as well, with all the girls read about them...

"You're going to die, Kanan!"

"Who says I will? I have to, Chika. For this school's sake. I can't believe how blind are the teachers nowadays, they should notice him; maybe they just went blind, living in the illusion that no bad could exist after the Second Wizarding War. I have to, Chika, even if it hurts me, I need to act for the best"

"I'm not letting you go, Kanan" Chika said, as Kanan was muttering some words, the bricks on the wall shifting to reveal a secret passage.

"I'm not asking you, Chika. Please"

"Kanan, I'm not...!" Chika tried to go in the passage as well, but was blocked by a Shield Spell from Kanan:

"Protego! I'm sorry, Chika"

Chika's head hit the wall behind her, giving Kanan the opportunity to close the wall.

When Chika got up and saw it, her mind immediately went to her friends.

'I must warn my friends' she said 'And Mari as well'

She ran and bumped into Dia: "Chika, what are you doing here in the dungeons?"

"Dia, did you even see outside? Get the other people, we need to reach for Kanan, she went to fight him!"

* * *

 

_Memories..._

_They haunt us the best when we're close to death._

_The woman lying in the bed was hardly breathing, struggling to keeping herself alive. To her left, there was a shy, little girl holding her hand, a girl who would never erase that night from her mind._

_The woman's right hand was all black, as well as her arm, both looking like they had been burned: this was what the little girl said when she came home, worried; first, they thought it was a main spell, but when the infection started to grow wider and stronger, no cure was able to be found._

_"Darling...come closer" the woman whispered and the girld did as she was told, despite the tears in her eyes._

_"You've got to be stronger. The same people who killed me- you're going to Hogwarts two years from now. The last Death Eater shall be in your same school..."_

_The girl was paying attention to the woman's words, but she couldn't believe them fully. Death Eaters? They were in her bedtime stories, but weren't them barely a legend?_

_"You remember their Marks, right? I've always told you about them when you were little...you were so innocent back then" she said, smiling._

_A wand breaking, the scream of a soul being killed and a thousand more to go, the sound of her steps on the ground...she remembered everything about the Battle of Hogwarts, but those were the images which flew through her mind whenever she tried to recall those memories._

_"I...I do, Grandma"_

_The woman ran a hand through the girl's hair: "You have to be careful. I'm sorry I won't be there when it happens. Promise me-" she took a breath._

_"Promise me you're going to kill him. That you won't let him go, no matter what the cost will be. I don't want to die thinking that all my efforts were useless"_

_The girl was shaking scared and crying, but she had no choice: "I will"_

_The woman smiled and locked her eyes with her, the same amethyst eyes she had:_

_"Thank you, Matsuura Kanan. I'm so happy I got to know you, at least"_

* * *

Kanan was keeping her wand high, a light spell on it, just enough to see in the dark light. Everything she heard were the owls' noises, along with the wind through the trees' branches and the leaves on the ground. You could cut the air with a knife for how heavy it was: when death was around, a strange feelings begins to form in the air, something that warns you about lives, that you could have been there if you were less lucky.

While she was walking, she felt a cold wind running through her hair, almost as willing to protect her.

_These days, it's still known at Hogwarts the story of a girl who was supposed not to be brave and lacking of honesty, and how she fought with the Death itself._

Like two opposite roads that will, for sure, never meet, Kanan was looking around for Nathan, not finding him. She was a hundred percent sure it was him who sent the spell to cast the Dark Mark, who else? The roads were going on, never enlacing, until one of them suddenly turned and-

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out": Nathan voice, so clear and almost innocent, for how beautiful it was.

"I could ask the same thing"

"Huh. I haven't seen you since I was in my third year, but I could recognise your cold attitude anywhere, right...Matsuura Kanan?"

"Well, we have a genius here, I guess"

Nathan laughed, but he kept on his disgusted ('and disgusting' mentally added Kanan) face:

"Clever of you, sneaking out just for a draw in the sky. What's it, did you know what a Dark Mark was?"

"You may be forgetting who I am, Nathan"

"You may, as well" Nathan said, a bit angry.

Kanan raised her wand: "I think I have a clear idea about you, Nathan, and that's already pretty disgusting to keep. Look at yourself, betraying your school...what for? Do you think you could do anything against those teachers?"

"Kanan, my dear, I think you should ask yourself that same question. I am more than an Horcrux, I have a magic potential bigger than any of my ancestors and I have learned spells for which there is no counter. You're either overestimating yourself or underestimating me, although I dare say the first one is correct"

Kanan clenched her teeth: "So what? You're just a very childish boy. Anyone could overestimate oneself seeing how you look like"

"Are you trying to stop me with those insults? Stand back, Matsuura, or I'll force you"

Kanan prepared herself to cast a Stupeficium spell: "I'm not gonna lose to you, Nathan!"

At the same time, both Kanan and Nathan casted a spell: Nathan tried an Expelliarmus and Kanan a Stupeficium; while Nathan dodged Kanan's spell, she wasn't as fast and her wand flew away.

"Accio!" Kanan said, her wand back in her hand.

"Stand aside! That's your last warning! You don't know how great I am!"

"Prove it! Sectumsempra!"

The spell she casted was mean to cut wounds into Nathan's body, but he partially avoided it with a Shield spell, despite recieving a deep cut into his left arm.

"Ugh! I'm that sick with you now!" he said, his arm bleeding, "I won't let you escape alive!"

And so, he pointed his wand.

_There are some spells which are technically forbidden, but people still use them._

_You need to have a strong will to hurt someone to use them, plus there is no counter spell._

_Or a strong will...to kill them._

It was like time stopped for some minutes, for how fast everything happened: Nathan raised his wand once more, but this time, the wand began to glow, like in excitement.

Nathan's eyes weren't evil- they were strangely common. Brown eyes, almost the chocolate color, they seemed to froze and became glass-like then. His body tensed, like the spell required a lot of physical energy to work, and that could actually be true.

They were so focused in their duel they didn't hear any of the forest's noises: a cat jumping on a tree, an howl, cicadas... _some steps_.

Then, it came: "Avada...Kedavra!"

Kanan barely saw the green light speeding towards her, a loud noise coming from Nathan's wand.

_She was about to close her eyes. It's funny, you humans do this all of the time when you're close to die._

_Time...yeah, it's been mentioned: there are people who run out of time, people whose time seems endless and people who come to be in the wrong place...at the right time._

Kanan was about to close her eyes, letting her wand fall, but she didn't.

She didn't, because something stopped the Killing Curse, taking it in her place.

A body.

Mari's.

"MARI!" Kanan screamed her friend's name, watching in horror, powerless.

Mari had run in front of Kanan and caught the Curse right in her chest: she stood for some time, before eventually falling to the ground. There was something uncommon in the Killing Curse: while the other spells - like Sectumsempra - left marks or wounds on the body, the Avada Kedavra just killed her, her body intact, no signs of violence on it, just...dead.

Nathan was shocked, getting pale, maybe even regretting what he did: "She...how..."

"Expelliarmus!" 

A soft voice came from the trees: Chika and her friends had come, even if too late; Ruby casted an Expelliarmus towards Nathan, making his wand fall.

Nathan came back to his senses: "Hey! Where did you all come from?"

He looked at Ruby before adding: "You'll pay this, bit-"

Nathan was cut off by Dia, who casted a Petrificus, holding Nathan still as he was a statue:

"Behave, you bastard, she's my sister"

They noticed only then Kanan, who was crying, holding Mari's now dead body in her arms, only able to keep calling her name, wondering what on earth kept her from saying her name even just the day before, when everything was alright, when she could have just forget everything and  _talk to her_.

She remembered about that night, when Dia blamed her for looking at Mari, just looking at her: now, she would have blamed her past self for looking, but instead for not speaking to her, for keeping her cold and angry face anytime she was around.

For not have been able to notice Mari loved her this much to give her own life for her sake.

A tear fell to her right, on the ground.

_People who happen to get another chance._

That tear wetted a small item, making it shine on the ground; Kanan kept her eyes closed while crying, but it was like something talked to her mind, telling her to turn and look: it was a small, rhomboid stone. Kanan instinctively took it in her hand, her sobs stopping a bit: the moment she took it, there was a flash of white light that forced everyone there (except Nathan, he was paralyzed) to close their eyes, Hanamaru hugging Ruby in fear.

_He discarded the Stone, with the intention that it would be lost in the Forest forever._

When the white light faded a little, Kanan was surprised by Mari's ghost just a step away from her, smiling. All the girls there stood at them in astonishment, not believing the sight of a ghost that looked so like a real human.

Kanan was trying to talk, no words coming out of her but Mari's name.

The ghost smiled and nodded: Kanan was afraid she would fade, because, although she was just a ghost, she didn't want her to go, she wanted to know how to keep her to this world, even forcing her.

Mari's ghost leaned closer and smiled at Kanan:

"I know"

She put a hand on her physical body and faded, no traces of her behind: Kanan was scared she had left her, but before she could thinking about anything, something called her focus.

A cough, coming from Mari's body, still held in Kanan's arms.

Kanan didn't believe what she was seeing, the little, magic stone still in her hand, Mari slowly opening her eyes and blinking a couple of times before looking at her friend.

"Mari...you're..."

"You're alive, Mari!" Chika said, every girl in the Forest cheering, so loud that the whole Forest basically roared.

Mari giggled a little, with Kanan still hugging her, holding her and never wanting to let go:

"Why did you do this, Mari?" were the first words Kanan managed to say.

"I had one regret: leaving you behind, that night"

And Kanan wanted to punch herself because no, Mari never did, yet she never believed to her words, leaving her struggling with something she didn't know the beginning nor the end, in a pool of self-doubt.

But there would be time to explain later: Nathan had managed to cast a counter spell since his wand had fell with the top pointing at him and was now standing and staring at them.

"What did just happen? There is no counter spell to a Killing Curse! You're way too lucky, Matsuura!"

This time Kanan only smiled, helping Mari standing up and holding her hand:

"You're right, but only on the last part: I'm lucky because for how many mistakes I make, there will always be someone supporting me until the end. There is actually a counter spell, Nathan: it's called loving each other unconditionally, being here all of us, together, fighting for something way bigger than we"

"You and your goddamnit philosophy"

Nathan held his wand again: "Fuck you all, I'm out. But I'll be back, trust me"

"You're not going an-" Dia tried, casting a Stupeficium that only hit a tree, because Nathan had Apparated himself (meaning, teleported somewhere else) and left no hint about the place he was in.

The nine girls could only stand, breathing, as the Dark Mark slowly faded and their breaths were the only music in the air.

* * *

After telling the headmaster the truth, Nathan was considered expelled from Hogwarts; the girls, anyway, knew that Nathan would only come back stronger, sooner or later, expelled or not.

"We should stick together" said Chika "We're all involved into this, plus we're the only ones at school who know what really happened. I think we should stay together as a group, getting ready for what will be our second fight, because we all know too well the same thing will happen again"

"You mean, like a Wizarding Group?" said You.

"More or less. It's fate who bound us together, nine girls, each of us seeking for her meaning here at Hogwarts. Me, because I needed to know I could have a chance to prove my limits"

"Because I needed to doubt myself" said You.

"Because I was way too caring to give up" said Riko.

"Because I hoped someone would uncover the mask I wear" said Yohane.

"Because I needed to have faith in myself, no matter what happened!" said Ruby firmly.

"Because I understood what being alone means" came from Hanamaru.

"Because I knew being somebody else for once wouldn't hurt" said Dia.

"Because I tried to forget, but I should have tried forgiving instead" said Kanan, holding Mari's hand.

"Because I couldn't bear being so blind" sighed Mari.

"Everyone here has learned more in this year than in her whole life. So I ask you: will we form a group with the promise of helping our beloved school as well as our friends?"

"Will this group have a name?" Kanan smiled at Chika.

Chika took a breath and smiled before answering:

"Legends never die; we and our memrories, every second we spent together will be held in each one's memory. So, I guess we should go on with the past and name ourselves Aqours"

* * *

"There we are"

Kanan had walked with Mari until Gryffindor's Common Room, just in front of the closed portait.

The two of them stood in embarassment, not knowing what to say.

"Well...goodnight then, Kanan" Mari smiled, but Kanan called her:

"Mari..."

"Yes, Kanan?"

Kanan didn't know what to say, either: it was clear why Mari had come to sacrifice her own life, but many words laid unspoken. That stone...Kanan had given it to Dia to keep, but what did it exactly do? It was like it called Mari back from death, but that wasn't what Kanan was longing to say. Why did she call her? The reason was obvious:

"I love you"

Kanan wasn't much of a talker when it came to words like this, but in three words she had put all of her feelings, starting from the first time she met those gold eyes to that very moment, with Mari looking at her in shock, probably not expecting her love to be reciprocated, like Kanan did.

Mari didn't answer with words she couldn't have found anyway: she stepped closer to Kanan and pressed their lips together, hugging her, Kanan holding on her like she was afraid of losing her again. Mari pressed their foreheads together and they just stood there, tears of joy now falling down on the cold floor, as the time seemed to freeze once again.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...
> 
> The whole secret is now unravelled! As the third years are now in peace, I'll follow the story with other chapters about each character's feelings and, of course, I accept suggestions!
> 
> ...this, however, until Nathan returns...


	10. - suggestions -

Guys, just a quick reminder that I accept suggestions for the chapters to come! Thank you, because I've already recieved some, but feel free to ask!

Also, sometimes my fic doesn't go on the first page when I update it: did you know you can bookmark it with the button up there? This way, you'll get notifications whenever I update this!

Again, thank you all for all your support, you're amazing, everyone of you.


	11. Innocent Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls can now breathe in relief: Nathan's gone and, although this is only delaying the final battle, they can take some time to themselves, to focus on their lives.
> 
> In this chapter, we focus on Dia: after she makes a shocking discovery, she starts considering her life: she needs to resort her priorities...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm sorry this chapter comes out a bit late, I was experiencing some writer's block, so you guys saved me with your suggestions!  
> Also, I had to do A LOT of research for this, so I hope you all enjoy this ~

There are many ways of waking up: some people get awake by hearing their house's noises, some other people set an alarm, most of them are lazy and look at the ceiling for some time before starting to think rationally.

Dia was none of them, that morning: as she woke up, out of pure instinct, she was surprised to be in her bed, considering what happened the night before.

She was breathing, alive.

Was it a dream? No way, it was way too real. What had happened? Mari was killed, then she resurrected out of a sudden, did Nathan cast the spell wrong, maybe?

Then she had hit him; he was about to attack her sister, who had casted an Expelliarmus on him.

Her sister...Ruby...

She didn't ask her how she was.

She made a mental note to talk to her after classes were over: after all, who else could understand her sister better than her?

* * *

 

"Hey, Ruby!"

The girl with the pigtails heard a well-known voice calling her:

"Good morining, Hanamaru!"

"I heard you're having Charms now, so perhaps we'll meet next hour"

"I'm looking forward then" admitted Ruby, blushing.

" 'Looking forward'?" Hanamaru had a puzzled look "Is something on your mind, zura?"

"I was just thinking...what happened to Mari and Kanan last night could have happened to anyone, with no happy ending. I kind of miss you"

Hanamaru's eyes widened and she hugged Ruby, causing her to yelp in surprise:

"Ruby, I'm here. I'm sorry to say that, but as much as I admire Kanan, I could never do the same and leave you just to fight. So it's ok"

Ruby hugged back, her hands combing Maru's hair:

"Do you think we could have a talk about what happened, after classes?"

"Of course, zura"

* * *

 

As a good Kurosawa should be, Dia was far ahead with school's lessons, so she made her way into the Defense Against The Dark Arts quite relieved.

After all, they were going to learn how to cast a Patronus spell: while all the other students were super excited about it, Dia knew the spell too well.

This spell was quite advanced: not many wizards were able to cast a corporeal Patronus, while she succeded in her second year.

She eventually went in the class: they were going to have this lesson with Gryffindors, so she greeted Mari and Kanan and took her place in the class.

The teacher waited until the class was set quiet, then he started explaining:

"The Patronus Charm is one of the most difficult spells you'll learn here at Hogwarts in your whole seven years. To cast it, you will have to recall the happiest memory of your life, then say 'Expecto Patronum' clearly. The Patronus should then take an animal appearance, but since you're just in your third year, don't expect to get it on the first try. Then, I'll give you a bit of time to recall your memory, then I shall ask you to cast the spell"

The happiest memory of her life...every time Dia casted a Patronus Charm, she had always recalled the same memory: then, her magpie would appear; a corporeal Patronus.

The teacher started calling names:

"McGregory, Paul!"

Paul was a boy in his third year: Dia remembered about him because he was excellent in Potions.

Paul, anyway, didn't succeed in casting a corporeal Patronus: it was still amazing, the teacher said, that he didn't fail the spell at all.

"Matsuura, Kanan!"

Kanan stood up and walked to the middle of the room.

In her mind, Mari's kiss, that night.

"Expecto...Patronum!"

From her wand came a beautiful, elegant yet dangerous, black swan.

The whole class clapped and cheered: Kanan was the first one who had casted a corporeal Patronus on her first try: neither Dia had succeded this far.

"Wow! An intense memory indeed!" the teacher said, which made Kanan blush a little.

The teacher randomly called other students, very few of them casting a corporeal Patronus.

They say the Patronus matches your personality...

"Ohara, Mari!"

Mari was shaking in excitement: however, her first try did not cast a Patronus at all: she tried a second time.

On her first trial, I see a cute daughter hugging her father.

On her second one, however...I see her as a ghost, looking at her lover and never leaving her.

"Expecto Patronum!"

This time, it worked: a beautiful, gray stallion was forming, roaming through the class and making the other students giggle or gasp.

Then, it finally came.

"Kurosawa, Dia!"

Dia walked boldly to the center, ready to show how shiny and strong an experienced Patronus would be: her magpie would not disappoint her, not that time.

She took only a few seconds to recall it: she as a child, opening her letter from Hogwarts, with her mother looking at her with pride and Ruby with surprise.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Dia wasn't the kind of person who always thought about the worst that could happen: she had faith in herself, even if she trusted no one, and also a strong faith in logic.

For a brief moment, she was surprised that a magpie so big could come from her wand.

Maybe because it wasn't a magpie; it took her a moment to realize what it was:

A phoenix.

The whole class screamed in both fear and surprise, as the majestic bird was flying into the class, white and almost harmless fire coming from his wings.

"That's amazing! Look, guys, Kurosawa here has just casted one of the rarest Patronus: a phoenix!"

* * *

 

When the class ended, Dia tried to talk to Kanan: they had an hour spare and, even though she had promised herself she would talk to Ruby, there was something she needed to figure out.

"Hey, Kanan..."

"Oh, hey Dia! What's on?"

"Kanan...my Patronus..."

"Oh, right, a phoenix! Great, Dia-"

"Kanan, that's not mine. I had a different one before, I've known this spell for a year now..."

"Wait, you mean it's changed?"

"Yeah..."

"This could be serious, Dia. You should talk to our teacher"

"I will. Thanks, Kanan. Have you seen Ruby, by the way?"

"I haven't...try asking someone of her class"

* * *

 

"Are you sure we're alone?"

"Yup. No one comes here, by the way, we're on the third floor"

Hanamaru checked the toilet's door one last time:

"Did you want to talk?"

"Actually...yes. About what happened last night"

"How do you feel about it, Ruby?"

"How do I...? I don't know. It's still freaking me out"

"You were amazing, Ruby. Hitting Nathan with your charm...you were brave enough to stand up him: I guess what they say about Hufflepuff it's true. You're warriors"

Ruby blushed: "I just tried to do the right thing. Besides-" she stopped.

"What?"

Ruby inhaled deeply: "I'm so sad you're not in my House. I feel lonely"

"You'll never be, Ruby. Actually, you know I don't fit in Hufflepuff at all...I'm kind of useless most of my time, they're hardworkers, zura"

"Maru! Don't talk like that!"

Hanamaru was surprised by how loud Ruby was speaking:

"Because if there was one thing that gave me courage, that was you. I'm not brave, maybe I'm not smart either, but I was seriously scared of losing you"

Hanamaru's eyes were sparkling:

"Why do you care this much about me? Ruby, I don't deserve you"

Ruby took the amber-haired's hand in hers:

"If you can make a person like Ruby better, then you're perfect"

They let their gazes wander in each other's eyes before Hanamaru closed the distance between them, kissing Ruby; this made her remember about that night when they were younger, stargazing and sneaking out to meet.

Anyway, it took much less than a minute before the toilet's door snapped open, Hanamaru and Ruby turning in horror.

"Ruby, are you- WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

Caught. By Dia.

Dia was like petrified, her gazes switching between the two girls.

"Onee-chan, I'm sorry you-"

"You might as well be! What do you think you were doing?" Dia was angry as fuck.

"Ruby needed to talk-"

"Oh, right, I clearly see how you two were talking"

"That's the truth, Onee-chan! I asked Maru to meet me somewhere so we could have a talk about last night"

"I'm your sister, Ruby. You should have talked to me first"

"More likely, you should!" snapped Hanamaru.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you even realize it? Ruby wanted to talk to me because I'm the only one she would be confortable too"

Hanamaru went too far.

"That's none of your business, Kunikida-san. Ruby, come with me".

Neither Ruby nor Hanamaru made a move.

"Ruby" Dia was trying to keep calm "I said we're leaving".

"That's where you're wrong...Kurosawa-san. I could never leave her".

"Who do you-"

They heard another voice:

"Uhh, Dia? I'm sorry, I couldn't help listening to your conversation: as a Fallen Angel, I am granted-"

"Yohane, quit it. This is serious"

"I am being!"

"Ruby, since when are you...close to her?"

Ruby gazed at Hanamaru, who nodded:

"Three years now"

Dia took a breath, shaking from anger:

"You...mean...you've been dating her since then?"

"It's not exactly dat-"

"Shut up. I don't care"

"Dia" started Yohane "Maybe you should...calm down"

One thing Dia surely was: the kind of people whose anger builds up even more if a "calm down" is said.

"Yoshiko...leave us alone"

"I think you should leave them alone. It's Yohane, by the-"

"Yoshiko, can you spare a moment later?"

* * *

"I think I didn't make myself clear: it's a family business, mind your own"

"Your sister needs you, Dia! What are you going to do, pity her?"

"You don't know her"

"But I know you" 

Dia felt a cold running down her spine, although she didn't shiver.

"I know you, Dia, since I've met you in the Forest. I know it's not much time, but you've been lying since then, if not since your birth"

"What do you mean? You haven't got a clue about who I am"

Yohane took a moment to think:

"Is it because she likes girls that you...?"

"What? Not at all! It's because-"

And then, she couldn't go on.

_It's because she likes someone._

"Because what? You should have been a sister to her"

"I am"

"Dia! Don't act silly! Since I've met you all, I've never seen you and Ruby hanging out together or even talking to each other! I don't need to be a Fallen Angel to read you, that's serious!"

Dia couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP!"

Yohane stood, almost in fear.

"Cut it off with this 'Fallen Angel' thing! You're this childish and now you act like your words could actually teach me something!"

Yohane shivered: "I'm your friend, Dia! I'd never lie to you. I..."

"Stop this. I'm leaving. Don't talk to me"

Dia walked away, leaving Yohane with tears in her eyes, betrayed by her best friend once again.

While Dia walked away, she couldn't help but crying, hoping no one would notice her: what a shitty day it had been...was it her fault? Was it her fault she wanted to protect her sister?

She rushed to her common room, laying on her bed: even if they had the afternoon free, she didn't want to see anyone; she felt a strange feeling, like if someone had stabbed her on the heart, leaving it aching and bleeding.

Ruby and Hanamaru...Yohane... - she looked at her wand - ...her Patronus.

When did all of this happen?

After more or less an hour, she started to think about it.

Hanamaru...

* * *

_"Hi, Kunikida-san!"_

_The girl looked at her senior: "Oh, good morning, Kurosawa-san!"_

_"Were you looking for Ruby?"_

_"Actually...I wasn't. I came her to ask you about some advice"_

_"Advice? On what?"_

_Hanamaru seemed to blush a little:_

_"A book. I don't know what I should read next, so I thought-"_

_"You're welcome, Hanamaru! Ruby should be home in a couple of minutes now, how about we head there?"_

_"Oh! Thank you, Kunikida-san"_

_"Dia. Just Dia."_

* * *

Yeah, she had known Hanamaru before Ruby did. Actually, she was the one who introduced her to her little sister. Then...did she regret it? 

She had never seen her sister beaming so much as of when she was with Hanamaru. This girls were good friends, indeed, but Dia was wondering if now "friends" was actually the right word to describe them.

Her sister...was what Yoshiko said true? That she wasn't like a sister to her?

But why was she thinking about Yoshiko now? She was a strange girl after all, rude and nosy too.

Stupid Dia! When did she let all of this happen?

Although...when she thought about Yoshiko, she didn't think of her as a simple friend. Else, she wouldn't have bothered teaching her some extra spells or suggesting her as a member of...Aqours.

Aqours. A wizarding group.

Dia shut her eyes, breathing heavily: of all the three years at Hogwarts, this was her best this far, and that was thanks to the Aqours too...

Was she going to ruin it? 

She needed to think about herself and how she was.

Talking about that, she hadn't discovered the reason why her Patronus changed, so she decided to head to the library and look for it in some books.

She went down and crossed the Great Hall, few students sitting at the Houses' tables and playing wizarding games. Dia smiled: just like when she used to play wizarding chess, a few years ago. She wasn't at Hogwarts yet, but she enjoyed that both her parents were Purebloods: she had a lot of magical things in her house, included the wizarding chess. They, however, often scared Ruby for how brutal the game was.

Had she ever paid any mind to that?

She shook her thoughts away and walked to the library.

She was quick to find a book were the 'Art of Casting a Corporeal Patronus' was described: she started reading, until a line caught her focus:

**_[...] Although good wizards shall remember that a Corporeal Patronus is nothing like a wizarding wand: it can change, even if those circumstances are very rare, if a major shock is experienced or if the wizard is madly in love with another one; in the last case, his/her Patronus might be alike her lover's one, although gender could change, and it only happens rarely..._  
**

A major shock? And when?

Maybe the last night in the Forest, but that could be Kanan or Mari's case, not hers.

Maybe...love?

Her brain acted on his own: with the words 'Forest' and 'Love' being put so close, she immediately thought about the night with Nathan and Yoshiko.

Why was she connecting 'love' with her friend?

_"But I know you, Dia"_

Those words were lingering in her mind, refusing to leave her alone. That stupid girl! Being so self-conscious to act against her!

Act against her?

"Who do you think you are?"

Dia hoped that would be Yoshiko's voice, but it wasn't:

"Hanamaru...?"

"Who do you think you are to live the others' lives?"

And, this time, Dia couldn't find an answer.

* * *

"Dementors in the castle! Prefects, send the students to their rooms!" 

Dia had gone back to the third floor's toilet: actually, she didn't know why, Ruby and Hanamaru were far gone.

The thing was, when she was about to leave the room, a Dementor jumped out of a toilet, looking at her and attacking her.

She held her wand: "Expecto Patronum!".

Nothing came from it.

_An happy memory, Dia, think about something..._

She found out she had no happy memories to recall: her sister, her best friend...everyone had left her. She deserved it.

She was looking for her sister, she wanted to be forgiven, because yes, she thought that, seen how things were and had been in her life, being her true self wouldn't hurt.

The Dementor was getting closer and closer...

She saw two familiar faces peeking behind the door: Kanan and...

"Well, it won't be useless, then. I'm sorry for the intrusion, we all need to know something! Do it, Yohane!"

"Expecto...Patronum!"

She casted a weak and incorporeal Patronus.

"Not like that! Please, think about your happiest moment! I'm sure about how this will turn out!"

_I can now see how powerful Tsushima was..._

_The memory she recalled to cast her first, true Patronus...didn't even exist._

"Expecto...PATRONUM!" Yohane said it louder, holding her wand pointing towards the Dementor.

After some seconds, a white wave formed, leaving the three of them looking at it.

It began to form, to shake and to glow, until finally turning into...

A phoenix.

A white, glowing although quite weak phoenix sent the Dementor away though the bathroom window.

_Two Patronus looking alike..._

Dia was shocked; when the Patronus disappeared, Kanan started to speak:

"Ok, then...we couldn't find you in our common room, but Yoshiko had a weak idea of where you could be"

"Yohane! But wait, Kanan, did you know about the Dementors' attack?" asked Yoshiko.

"Not at all. My idea was just of Dia seeing your Patronus. I've been suspicious since the beginning, but with what you told me about Ruby..."

"You know about Ruby, Kanan?"

"I think you two deserve some time to talk. I'm leaving"

* * *

"Well...I..."

Yoshiko was ice cold: "You don't need to tell me anything, I can see it. So don't pretend-"

"Yohane!"

The Fallen Angel froze.

"Yohane, I...am sorry. All of this time, it was me! You were right, you said I was lying since my birth, and I've never heard something more true. When I was here, I...didn't have any happy memories to use. I realized how a shitty sister I am, how a terrible friend, and I...am sorry"

This didn't move Yohane: "You don't need to rely on my words. You don't want to"

"You were right, Yohane! I'm sorry for saying you were childish! I believe you, I've never seen a first year being so powerful to cast a Patronus!"

"Don't lie, Dia"

Dia realized it: after too much time holding her cold mask, anyone would take her feelings as fake.

Anyone...perhaps except her.

"Yohane..."

She forced her friend to turn, to look at her.

Yohane's eyes were filled with tears: it that exact moment, Dia felt herself living that night again, against all odds to save a first year being attacked by a boy and how they grew together after that.

Both the shock...and love.

She couldn't find the right words. Her brain was not working, but now she was sure of what she had felt in the past days. Her tears after arguing with Ruby...were because she was expecting Yohane to support her. She almost felt jealous, yet she blamed others for that, not herself.

She knew that she needed to be somebody else rather than herself, the perfect Kurosawa.

She needed to be daring.

For the first time in her life, Kurosawa Dia didn't think. Her mind was blank.

She just leaned closer and met her lips with Yohane's.

Her friend was quite surprised for it, but she eventually closed her eyes and hugged Dia.

They were interrupted by a firm voice:

"Well, I guess we're even, now"

They turned to find Hanamaru and Ruby looking at them with disbelief.

Dia didn't know how to react, but before her senses came back, Yoshiko laughed, making the other three girls do the same, Dia promising to herself she would be a different person and the best lover she knew.

Maybe the best sister, too.

* * *

"Quick, Kanan! They might see us!"

Mari was dragging around Kanan, at late night.

They were trying to cross the Great Hall without being noticed, an hard task, considering that the school's keeper was probably close.

They stopped near a piller, under the stairs, panting and giggling, Mari stealing a kiss from Kanan.

That didn't save them, though, because the keeper had heard them:

"Well, well, looks like two students are-"

He couldn't finish his sentence:

"Confundo!"

From down behind the stairs, close to their common room, Dia had casted a Confucio spell, making the keeper a bit dizzy:

"Oh, g'night ladies. Hope ya're good" was everything the keeper could mutter, before going away to his room.

Both Kanan and Mari looked down at Dia, surprised. The shook their heads as to question her, but Dia only gave them a smile.

When the two of them had left, Dia wanted to check something: "Expecto...Patronum"

The phoenix came out, an innocent bird flying free.

"Still the same, right? Kanan told me about that, after you had left"

Yohane.

"I wouldn't change it, no matter what"

"What was on your mind? When you casted it, now"

Dia answered truthfully: "Your smile. That weak smile you gave me when I rescued you"

Yohane nodded, getting closer to her.

"What about you? How did you...?" Dia asked.

"My memory..." Yohane hugged Dia "My memory didn't even exist, back then. My brightest memory and desire...was you kissing me, Dia. I can't believe it came true"

Dia only hugged her tighter: being loved was a destiny's gift, loving was full of both despair and hope.

But love and being loved at the same time...

The phoenix grew brighter and brighter, until its light was filling the whole castle. 

 

 

_And soon, I'll break open this shell_

_Open eyes: though I'm a coward, I want to fly._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompts were:
> 
> > A Dia-centric chapter  
> > Dia doubting about her sexuality and this affecting her magic  
> > Dia finding out about RubyMaru and considering herself
> 
> I'M SO SCARED YOU DIDN'T LIKE THIS.  
> So please, forgive me if that's the case!  
> Thank you, guys, all of you!


	12. Sora mo Kokoro mo Hareru kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, there's a Quidditch match which involves Hufflepuff and Slytherin: when one of Hufflepuff's beaters gets injuried, will You be allowed to make a move?
> 
> As Christmas gets closer, however, many of our girls struggle to choose the right presents: how will things turn out?
> 
> Let's find this together, in this world, where all our efforts may sometimes be in vain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I would say we've done quite an half of this fic!  
> Thank you all guys for following me unti now, I wouldn't have believed it when I first started this.
> 
> As always, comments and suggestions are always appreciated!

"...And this is all for today! For the next time, write two pages about the use of a bezoar in an antidote! Oh, and wish good luck to our Quidditch players! The match's tomorrow!"

 

This said, the students put their books back in their bags and went out, chatting a little.

 

"Hey, You!"

 

"Oh, hey Ruby! Was the lesson difficult?"

 

"A bit maybe, but I wanted to ask you about Quidditch"

 

You stopped, her eyes a bit cold:

 

"Sure, Ruby, speak up"

 

"Did they let you join their team?"

 

You sighed:

 

"Ruby, we're first years, of course not. You would have heard about it, if they did"

 

"I bet you're really good at it"

 

"I don't know. I manage"

 

Ruby was a bit suspicious:

 

"You-chan, has it ever crossed your mind to go and ask them to play?"

 

You blushed a little:

 

"Ruby, it's not that easy. It's not been that much time since I started learning the rules, plus I've never played against real people. I'm not the right person to add in a team"

 

"Well...will you be attending it, then? Almost all Hufflepuff students are going to watch it"

 

"I will, of course!"

* * *

 

"Got everything, Dia?"

 

"Mari, you're supposed to be the one who's forgetting something. Unlike you, I woke up early to prepare my bag-"

 

"Come ooon, Dia, it's joke! ~"

 

"You're unbearable, Mari"

 

"Hey, watch out for her, Dia"

 

Kanan's voice made them both turn:

 

"Kanan!"

 

Mari hugged her lover so tight that breathing became an hard task for Kanan.

 

"Come on, Mari, let me go", Kanan giggled.

 

"Not until you come with us! ~"

 

"I've told you, the Quidditch match's tomorrow, I have to get ready"

 

Mari sighed, still hugging her girlfriend and, this time, being hugged back.

 

"Could you guys, like, stop? You're disgusting"

 

Kanan broke free from the hug and stared at Dia with a teasing grin:

 

"Said the Kurosawa who kissed a junior...or should I say 'Fallen Angel'?"

 

Dia paled, with Kanan and Mari laughing at her reaction.

 

"That...was just a moment of weakness!" Dia said, trying to make up an excuse.

 

"Oh, I believe you had several 'moments of weakness' then-"

 

"Oh, shut up! I can't stand you two!"

 

Dia left, leaving the two girls laughing almost painfully.

 

"It's in moments like this that I know how damn much I love you!" said Mari, still giggling.

 

"We should keep doing this, it's way too funny" the blue-haired girl answered.

 

Sometimes, Kanan had a funny way of answering a question, a way that involved not answering it at all, but dodging it until her topic was way too far from the original one, hoping the question would be forgotten, faking ignorance.

 

The question that was lingering in the air was actually:  _"And do you love me?"_ .

 

The both stood in a quiet silence, Kanan's gaze locked to the floor, the ghost of her previous laugh still on her lips, but her eyes said otherwise.

 

"Are you worried about the match?"

 

Kanan's eyes widened a bit: "How do you know it?"

 

Mari giggled: "Kanan, it's way too obvious. Plus, I know you, I can read you perfectly"

 

"I'm just...what if I fail, Mari? It's our first match this year and my first one as an actual Chaser. The whole team will blame me if we lose it"

 

"Kanan, everyone makes mistakes, I'm the one telling you" Mari stopped, hoping her words would reach her lover, "But this doesn't mean we should live our life a day in advance. This doesn't mean that every chance must be considered true. You could fail, but you could win as well and be the team's hero. It's this mystery that leaves us hoping"

 

Kanan was amazed: "Mari...since when did your words become so deep?"

 

"Since I had time to think, when I thought I would have no more time at all"

 

* * *

"Dia, look at this!"

 

Mari had been dragging Dia around non-stop throughout their whole trip to Hogsmeade, much to the other one's pity.

 

"Mari, you need to calm down, I'm exahusted!"

 

Hogsmeade really was beautiful in winter: snow covered every street, like a white carpet where children enjoyed playing or making snowman; the chimneys let out a puff of smoke, this because you would not be able to find a single shop where a fireplace wasn't lit, warming the whole room.

Every shop there was particular: magic candies shops, book shops and hundreds more, every of them with a set of glowing Christmas lights on the front door.

 

Christmas was getting closer, so Dia and Mari had thought about buying some gifts while visiting Hogsmeade: it was Mari's first trip there, but not Dia's, since her parents let her visit it with them since she was ten years old; the danger of getting lost wasn't very high.

 

"Dia, this is great! Look at that quill!"

 

Dia took some heavy breaths before being able to look at the glass for the quill Mari was pointing: it was a quill which changed colour whenever she was put on a paper sheet.

 

"Well, Mari, looks like you've had a great idea at least once"

 

Mari ignored her, rather asking: "What do you think? There's only one person who would be fit for this gift..."

  
"Yeah, Kunikida-san. I don't know, still, I was rather planning on a book"

 

"Well, keep this shop in your mind!"

 

None of our girls had planned to go home for the Christmas holidays: the first years were still too excited to be at Hogwarts to let even a single day away exist, and the third years had a lot to revise, since the third one was a tough year, with a lot of homework piled up during the holidays.

 

The girls followed the crowd to a candy shop: everyone was expecting it to be a regular one, with chocolates and lollipops on the shelves...

 

Well, they didn't actually expect  _walls_ to be covered with candies they had never seen.

 

Some of them bursted out when held, causing people to let out small screams, others were chocolate-shaped frogs that actually moved thanks to a spell. One could look there and mention whatever colour they had in mind: there it was, somewhere on those shelves.

 

The group roamed around the shop a little, with Mari and Dia going near some candy boxes:

 

"Are you thinking about anyone for this gift?" Mari smirked.

  
Dia avoided her gaze: "Just my sister, Ruby. She loves candies"

 

"Oh, I see you've been thinking about her recently"

  
"I...I just want to be the sister she never had"

 

"I didn't know you could be this lovely, Dia ~"

  
"Shut up!"

 

* * *

_"No! No, why are you taking him?  He's innocent!"_

 

_"Shut the fuck up. You're a servant, you're not even allowed to talk"_

 

_"Give my son back! You have no right to do this!"_

 

_A strong man, a father, was trying to protect his child, his wand ready, but against five other wizards..._

 

_"We have our Lord's right, that's more than enough for us"_

 

_"Your Lord is dead!"_

 

_"OUR Lord, you traitor!"_

 

_One of the five men spoke: "Since you're not willing to accept your son's fate, I suppose we should take him by force"_

 

_Two words spoken, a flash of green light, a man screaming and the scenery changed: a forest, but not the Forbidden one...this was much darker._

 

_Ten men were forming a circle, in front of them ten men and women on their knees, their arms bond together, unable to move, crying._

 

_In the center of the circle...a baby, almost a newborn._

 

_"With the power granted by our Lord, now dead, we should now pay him back for his compassion towards his weak servants by making an heir rise again"_

 

_The pointed her wands towards the victims, their cries becoming louder:_

 

_"We should now keep our gaze on the child while killing those tools. Our souls will rest in his, waiting for his moment to come back"_

 

_"One of us will die last, obliviating the Child. This done, our soul will only start to live when another Dark Wizard calls for him"_

 

_"Now, repeat after me: 'I am willing to sacrifice flesh and soul...' "_

 

Chika jumped awake, sweating.

 

What did she just see in her dreams?

 

* * *

The day finally came.

 

Since the first match was in the morning, there were no classes, as the students were supposed to wake up early and getting ready to cheer either for Slytherin or for Hufflepuff.

 

You hadn't had much sleep, that night: she was still thinking about Ruby's words...

 

_"Has it ever crossed your mind to go and ask them to play?"_

 

No, of course it hadn't: Hufflepuff team was worse than Gryffindor's one, but all of its players had been playing since their second year, now with them being in their fifth or fourth. There was no chance You could fit in.

 

You sighed: 'Well, it's the first match after all, I should just get ready to watch it', she thought.

 

She picked up an Hufflepuff scarf she had bought a couple days before, wanting to wear it during the match, along with a yellow shirt and black jeans.

 

Truth to be said, maybe she had gone too far: she was looking like a bee; she decided to keep on her usual jeans and grey shirt, leaving only the scarf to make the difference.

 

She met Ruby and Hanamaru, but she couldn't walk with them: she still had to get her hair ready so, by the time she went to the pitch, the Hufflepuff team was getting ready.

 

Quidditch was an easy game once learnt: three Chasers, holding the Quaffle and trying to score into the enemy team's rings; two Beaters, whose role was to send away the Bludgers, threatening to knock people off their broomsticks; a Keeper, who must defend the team's rings and a Seeker, the only one who can chase the Snitch and end the match, usually winning it.

 

She wanted to greet Alfred before taking her seat, but by the second she passed by, she heard him cursing.

  
"Hi Alfred...everything fine, I hope?"

"Oh...hi, You. Well, not at all...I don't think we'll do this. We should just retire"

 

"Eh?! What happened?"

 

"One of our Beaters got injuried in a fight. Those Slytherin students be damned...we can't compete with a player missing, so I guess it's lights out for us"

 

A beater...

  
You remembered her training lessons with Alfred: she tried to play as a Seeker, but she wasn't as fast as the Snitch required her to be; she tried with both Keeper and Chaser, and she did well, but she loved playing the role of a Beater, even if she didn't do well often.

 

But then...a "life-or-retire" matter...could she do it?

 

The whole team could have laughed at her if she had said it: a first year, not suitable for the role, in a match that played a big role on the whole team appearance.

 

"Alfred, then let me play"

 

Those words slipped out of her while she was still thinking about what would the aftermath be. Why, why, why did she do it? 

 

_You've grown, Watanabe You._

 

_Not so many months ago and you were still struggling about your House..._

 

_Now, are you willing to play for them...to play in order to win?_

"Excuse me?"

 

You was thinking about making it look like a joke, but she went on: "Let me play, Alfred. You've seen me training, I'm not terrible"

 

"Well, that's what you think"

 

Those words hurt you like a knife right in her heart.

 

"I suppose we haven't got much choice, anyway. Just try not to ruin-"

  
He stopped talking suddenly when he noticed a girl walking towards You:

 

"Hey, You-chan!"

 

"Kanan! Are you here for the match as well?"

 

"Actually...I'm a Chaser"

 

You was shocked: "Really? Good luck, Kanan! Hope you guys have fun!"

Kanan gave her half a smile: "Well, may the better team win"

 

You greeted her as she was going to get ready and, when she turned around, the whole team's eyes were still locked on Kanan.

 

"Her...eyes..."

 

"Like...purple, but more intense"

 

"Hey, Watanabe! Do you know her?" Alfred said.

  
"Of course, she's a dear friend of mine"

 

"Whatever, let's just get ready on the pitch"

 

* * *

"The captains, greet each other!" 

 

The match was about to begin, the team's broomsticks already floating, the air dense, waiting for the four balls to be released.

 

"Now, let the first match of this year...START!"

 

Four balls in the air, You didn't even have the time to think: five brooms flew near her, almost hitting her; she was quick to hold her bat firmly and roam the pitch, looking for the Bludgers.

 

It wasn't a difficult task: those balls were black and heavy, so she immediately flew towards one of them, beating it and almost hitting an opponent, unluckily missing her target.

 

The running commentary was going on: "Well, who would have expected to have a first year playing? Hope she does well...alright, so, Smith keeps the Quaffle, he passes it to Gregory...ouch, hit by a Bludger coming from one of the Hufflepuff Beaters...alright, Hufflepuff in possession, looks like they're trying to fake a throw...the Slytherin Keeper saves it! Quaffle to Gregory once again...phew, good job in dodging that Quaffle, indeed. Gregory calls out for Matsuura, but she's too far from his reach, Hufflepuff in possession, a Bludger hits a Chaser, Matsuura has the Quaffle, she gets closer to the rings...she fakes out a move...! SCORE! 10-0 for Slytherin!"

 

The whole left wing of the pitch roared, many of them cheering for Kanan only, with Mari, Dia and Yoshiko clapping hands and wearing a green and silver scarf.

 

You clenched her teeth: she had to do better than that.

 

"So, Hufflepuff has the Quaffle, a Beater saves the main Chaser from being hit by a random Bludger, but he loses possession anyway, the teammate was too far...Matsuura holds the Quaffle once again, gets closer...are we expecting a second score?"

 

'Sorry, Kanan' You thought, before hitting a Bludger and aiming for Kanan's head.

  
"She's gaining speed...ouch! Hit by a Bludger from that first year, Watanabe! Good job, indeed! Hufflepuff in possession"

 

Kanan almost fell from her broom, but managed to stay on it, the crowd behind her shouting their disappointment.

 

"Wait, Lewis is trying to get closer to Slytherin's rings...he fakes out, passes the Quaffle...he scores! 10 even!"

 

You cheered her fist up in the air. Lewis, the main Chaser, got closer to her: "Thanks, Watanabe!"

 

"Yousoro!"

 

Chika, Riko, Ruby and Hanamaru cheered: they were wearing Hufflepuff scarves.

 

Ruby, wrapped in one of them, was the first one to shout:

  
"Ganbaruby! Do your best!"

 

You was getting into it, at that point: she flew as fast as she could, often hitting her targets with the Bludgers.

 

"Look at her! The first year is doing very well!"

 

This, however, didn't stop Slytherin to score five times, while Hufflepuff only scored three times.

 

"It's a 50-30 for Slytherin, the match is getting interesting! Smith tries another score, but Alfred saves it!"

 

"Focus on the Seeker, You!" Alfred shouted.

 

That was true, Slytherin's Seeker was getting dangerously close to the Snitch: You aimed for his body, wanting him to lose his balance, but he dodged it.

 

He also seemed to think otherwise: he called for one of Slytherin's Beaters to help him, but he either misunderstood his task or they were partner in crime, because he flew towards You, hitting her on purpose, this while the Seeker was catching the Snitch in his hand.

 

You fell from what could have been ten meters height.

 

The whole crowd bursted, someone screaming, someone holding their breath, some others cursing against the Beater, calling a foul.

 

Fortunately, You was fine.

 

Almost fine.

 

She fell hitting her right arm hard on the ground: she felt like a thousand swords were cutting it apart, that much was the pain: obviously, she had a serious fracture.

 

The referee whistled for a time out, but there was no need: technically, the Seeker had caught the Snitch on time, so the match was over.

* * *

You woke up, sure to be in her bed, that morning, sure that whole day had just been a dream.

 

She was in an infirmary bed, feeling a light pain in her right arm. She kept her gaze up to the ceiling before hearing someone breathing near her and looking at her left: Riko was smiling at her, in silence.

 

You tried to gain the strenght to speak: "Riko...what happened?"

 

"You fell off your broom, remember?"

 

Oh. So, it definetely wasn't a dream.

  
"Oh...sure. I'm much better now, though"

 

Riko smiled: "You should rest"

 

You shook her head: "I can't, my first day as a player just went to shit"

 

"You, it wasn't your fault. He was acting like crazy, trying to punch the referee in the face. You did great"

 

"Riko, come on. I could have done better"

 

"You, don't pity yourself. There was no way you were going to dodge him, you know"

 

You nodded, the silence falling as a curtain between them once again.

 

"Riko...I'm sorry if I disappointed everyone, that's it"

 

Riko took You's hand in hers: "No, cut me out of it. You will never disappoint me, you're far too amazing"

 

You giggled: "Come on, stop it"

 

"I'm serious"

 

Riko paused before speaking: "You, I don't know if this means something to you, but...when I saw you flying, not knowing you were in the team, you looked like a goddess to me. A first year among her seniors, trying her best not to disappoint the others and almost knocking an opponent off her broom...I had a talk with a first year: he told me that, by watching you playing, he will be joining Quidditch as well, because you gave him the clear proof that any dream can come true. So, when I see you here, lying in this bed with your arm injuried, I don't see any hints of failure; I see a warrior who never ceases to amaze everyone"

 

You had heard every single word of it and she was about to cry.

 

Riko...so sweet when she needed her. It was a side of her You believed she had only ever showed to her girlfriend.

 

You closed the distance between them, her tears making Riko shiver.

 

When it ended, she said: "You know, we might not have won this match...but there's something else I won not much time ago, and I'm really proud of it"

 

Riko had a puzzled look on her face.

 

"Your heart" said You.

 

* * *

 

Mari was lazily sitting on her Common Room's sofa, next to the fireplace: it had been a long day, after the match, she, Kanan and Dia had to study a lot, also due to their previous trip at Hogsmeade which only piled up more homework.

 

She was looking at the flames, at how the seemed to stir and reach an highest point before going back, sometimes expanding to their sides, almost looking for another way to shine.

 

"It's in moments like this that I know how damn much I love you"

 

She jolted when she heard the familiar voice: it couldn't be, by no means she would get in...

 

"Kanan...how..."

 

The blue-haired smiled, leaning closer behind the couch, her hands resting on Mari's shoulder: "Let's say...some of the students say the keyword too loud"

 

Mari was both happy and worried: "Kanan, if they catch you, you're in trouble"

 

"Worth it"

 

Kanan was staring at Mari, and the gold-haired felt the instinct to look away, afraid of what Kanan's look would tell her.

  
When she finally did, however, Kanan's gaze was only showing tenderness, a smile that Kanan only gave her whenever they kissed.

 

"I...wanted to thank you"

 

"Me?"

 

"You've helped me overcome some of my stress, with it having effects on my play"

 

"You mean, the fact that you scored three times?"

 

Kanan giggled, a little proud of herself: "Maybe. But your words were so true, Mari...I couldn't help but think about it the whole day. It's that true, we should live our life as it goes, without trying to predict what will happen, because it will happen anyway, so what right do we have to know it in advance?"

 

"We do have the right, theorically, but that would change nothing"

 

Kanan smiled once again, the two of them being silent, just looking at each other.

 

"Wanna sneak out?" Kanan asked.

 

"Eh? To go where?"

 

"Well, there are many places of this castle we don't know...obviously, if you're too scared to be caught..."

 

"Stop it. Let's go" Mari grinned.

 

They went out to Mari's Common Room and Kanan gazed at the dungeons:

 

"Hey, Mari, I have the strange feeling Dia is awake. And definetely not alone"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where am I? I'm writing this at 12:34 AM 
> 
> Based on some prompts, including more YouRiko and KananMari, plus a prompt from ThatLesbian:
> 
> >I would really love to see much more Riko and You, maybe a quidditch injury which could lead to Riko sneaking into the infirmary to see You
> 
> Did I do well? Please, let me know in the comments!


	13. Jingle Bells ga Tomaranai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first half of the school year is about to end, so, as Christmas arrives, exams do too: both the third years and the first years will have to deal with them.
> 
> Also, they'll find out that Christmas doesn't always mean "good feelings": some angst comes between our pairs, but will they be able to overcome it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not Christmas lol, but time passes in this fic too, y'know.
> 
> Expect some angst, but you know that there is always an happy ending in every chapter, so read in peace!
> 
> As always, thank you! ~

_Takami Chika...if you could give a Christmas present to the world, what would it be?_

Chika woke up, her mind a bit dizzy from the nightmare she had, but she had to wipe it away: today, it was the first day of exams: this day, they had the exams of Herbology, History of Magic, Potions and Charms.

She was quite sure to get a good mark in Charms and Herbology: she had practiced Charms with Riko, plus she loved Herbology...actually, it was only because she found it really easy; what was easier than remember some old names and watch magical flowers grow?

However, Chika felt the pain in stomach we all feel when exams are close: a pain that was threatening to break her apart, made of fear that never really existed, just because our brains need something to be nervous about; else, we couldn't give all of ourselves in it.

She thought about waking Mari, but her bed was already empty: it was strange, of course, since Mari wasn't an early riser, still she was a third year, and third years get more exams than the first years, due to more subjects being introduced by then: Chika was interested in learning Divination, and had asked Kanan as well, but neither her or Dia seemed to like that subject.

She got dressed up and took some books with her: an hour after breakfast, they were going to start with Potions, so she could actually revise something, although she knew it wasn't very useful revising just before the exam starts: actually, the more you revise in the last minutes, the less you will remember once there.

She was going downstairs when Riko called her:

"Hey, Chika-chan! Did you sleep well?"

"Not that much, but I guess I'm ready!"

She didn't mention her nightmare on purpose, hoping that Riko would blame her lack of sleep on the exams.

"Phew, I've been awake until 10 to revise, together with Maru-chan, I just hope it's enough"

"You are insecure as always, Riko" replied Chika, giggling.

"However, have you seen You?"

Chika took a look at the Hufflepuff table: "I can't see her...I think she-"

"Ohayousoro!"

"-s here." 

"Hi You! Are you ready?" You had reached for them on the stairs.

"Sure, Riko! At least, morally, I hope the results will be equally good"

"We won't know our results until the end of Christmas Holidays, so we can enjoy some free times tomorrow evening" replied Riko.

"What about the third years?" Chika asked.

"Didn't you talk to Mari?"

"No, I guess she woke up earlier than me. I wonder which subjects they will do their exams on..."

"Their exams last two days too, but their subjects are randomly chosen, without them knowing in advance. Imagine studying for ten or more subjects - and remembering them all - when you don't even know what the exam will be about"

"Wow! That's a serious way of dealing with school"

"And not the easiest, too"

You gave a look to her table in the Great Hall: "I guess we'd better take a seat and have breakfast, some students are already revising"

"Good luck, girls!" cheered Chika.

"We'll do our best!"

Then, they took different paths, with You and Riko sitting at the first and the second table from right, and Chika looking for Mari in the second table from left.

"Good morning, Chika!"

Chika jolted at Mari's high-pitched voice: the girl was wearing a purple sweater that didn't suit with her hair at all.

"Hi, Mari! How does it come you're so full of energy when you woke up earlier than me?"

The breakfast table was filled with food as always: along the traditional biscuits there were hundreds of cakes, fried eggs and bacon. That day, though, the Great Hall was a bit emptier than usual: Chika had the terrible thought that some students could have skipped breakfast to study since early morning, something she found unbearable.

"I- well, you aren't this early, you know ~"

"I had a talk with You and Riko. Seriously, Mari, you should try to calm youself down"

Mari giggled for a short time, but Chika noticed her glancing at Kanan at the opposite table, the blue-haired girl looking back at her with a grin on her face, making Mari blush a little.

"Anyway, Mari, are you prepared enough for the exams?"

"I think so, Chika. I just hope Divination is not a subject of ours, it's pretty difficult"

"Is it?"

"Yeah, both Kanan and Dia seem not to care about it, but they manage to get good marks anyway"

"Well, you have more subjects, it's most unlikely Divination is one of them"

"I hope so. What about you? Potions, right?"

"Yeah, I hope it's enough, I'm so afraid to mistake the ingredients, we won't have our books as a reference..."

"Just keep calm, it's nothing you haven't done in class and practiced after. That's what I think when exams are close"

"You know, you might be right, Potions might not be my problem, for now"

"I'd rather worry about History of Magic, that thing is boring"

"I know, right? All those dates and names to remember"

"Well, one subject at a time! And do your best, that's what counts!"

* * *

"Hey girls! How did it go?"

The Potions exam was finally over, after two hours.

"I don't know how, but I managed to replicate a Cure for Boils without looking at every step in our book!" said You.

Of course, Potions wasn't something students could practice after classes, so they needed to be extra-careful during lessons and take lots of notes.

"I hope mine was good as well" said Riko.

"Come on, Riko, you finished your potions a quarter hour before the end, even the teacher was surprised!"

"Hey, Yosh- I mean, Yohane, how was yours?" You called her.

Yohane did her pose: "Of course, the fallen angel has been helped by the Hell's-"

"Alright, ok, let's hope for the best!" cut off Riko.

"Maru! Ruby! Got any doubts?"

The two girls were talking by themselves, Ruby looking like she was going to cry.

"Mine went quite good, zura. I hope Ruby's one is fine too, zura"

"Can't you stop saying it?" said Riko.

"Saying what,  _zura_  ?"

"Nevermind. Hey, Ruby...what happened?"

Ruby inhaled sharply: "Mine was a bit lighter than the usual, I don't know what I did wrong...I bet I'm the only one who got it wrong"

"Ruby, hey, look at me" You said, hugging her "It wasn't completely wrong, we're first years after all"

"Has anyone of you seen Dia and the others?" asked Yoshiko.

"No, I don't even know which exam they took" replied Chika.

"We have a quarter hour break, I'll go looking for them" offered Riko.

* * *

"Hey"

"Oh! Hey Smith"

Smith, one of Slytherin's Chasers had been under exam too.

"How did it go, Matsuura?"

"Cure of Magical Creatures isn't so difficult to me"

"There is nothing difficult to you, I suppose"

Kanan blushed: "I was just lucky. The next subject could be way worse"

"Well, at least you won't mistake magical animals, looking like an idiot, like I did"

Kanan laughed: "Come on, everyone makes mistakes under pressure! Plus, I will too if the next exam is about Divination or Astronomy"

Smith had a serious look in his eyes: "Kanan, you won't look like an idiot, you're way too perfect"

'Don't trust friends', this was a sentence Kanan heard way too often. Friends betray you, friends can only be so when they need help, friends could judge you. Still, friends play a role too big in our lives for us to let go of them, even if they have never done anything to prove us the same.

What happened was no one's fault: it happened in like twenty seconds.

Smith tried to kiss Kanan, only resulting in him brushing his lips against hers, though, because a Shield Charm made him fall backwards.

Mari's.

'I can explain' Kanan was about to say, but Mari had her eyes pinned on the ground.

"And I was looking for you everywhere..."

Kanan wanted so much Mari to cry out in pain, in anger, whatever.

Mari's eyes were like ice: they showed no signs of feelings, and so was her expression. She just walked away, without looking at Kanan or at Smith, towards the crowd waiting for the next exam.

"Mari! MARI!"

But the gold-haired girl didn't turn.

* * *

The second exam was finally over: our girls had a one-hour lunch break before the History of Magic exam would call them.

Riko, however, had other plans: for once, she had to act in her own selfish way.

Mari was sitting on a chair in an almost empty hallway, revising like other students: her eyes were still ice-cold, but her cheeks showed she had cried, light red and with hints of past tears running down.

Riko took a seat next to her: "Hey Mari, can we talk?"

"I'm revising, I'm sorry"

_"I'm not feeling like it", this was your true answer, Ohara._

"Please. It's important"

Mari closed her book: "Fine. What about?"

"I saw you and Kanan earlier. I think you-"

"I'm sorry, Riko, but I don't want to talk about it"

"I know how it feels like. To fear you're not good enough for your lover, because deep inside you there's still something bad you've thought. Jealousy. Just seeing You talking with Alfred, the captain of her Quidditch team, I..."

"Wait, so you two are dating?"

"This doesn't matter now. What does is that you will always feel bad for it, a bitter taste will always linger in your mouth, because no one is perfect, but we know that, somewhere on this Earth, thousands of people are like us but better, and we're afraid one of them could actually replace us. Right?"

"How do you-"

"I've been jealous. I still am, sometimes. It's something I can't get rid of, I don't want to"

Mari answered several seconds later:

"Amazing words, Riko, really. But I might be the actual replacement here. It's like I'm forcing Kanan to love me because of what happened in the Forest...I know it sounds silly, but so am I, and I don't think I deserve her. She deserves much better"

Riko was unable to answer back.

"Thank you for the talk, Riko. It helped me, really, but now I have a few more things to revise"

She answered like Kanan did, saying but not saying at all, telling someone to leave her alone by saying she had to revise.

Riko suddenly knew what to answer, but it was too late: she had to revise too, even if she planned to talk to Kanan later.

* * *

The exam about History of Magic was as boring as expected: Ruby and Yohane were close to fall asleep in class, their brains worked out with all those names and events, but somehow they all managed to answer the questions, even if none of them had done a perfect test for sure.

They were brought in different classes, like for the first two exams, and they had to look for each other to talk.

"Three done, one to go!" said Chika happily.

"Let's hope Charms will be easy, I need it" said a worried Hanamaru.

Chika, Riko, Ruby and Hanamaru were standing in a class next to the Great Hall when they saw You upstairs, probably looking for them.

"Hey, You! Down here!" called Chika.

You gave a weak smile and went downstairs. As she walked towards the group, the girls were asking her how the exam went, but she barely nodded, still smiling weakly.

"It went well. I'm sorry, but may Riko and I have a talk alone for a second?"

Chika was confused and so was Riko, but the red-haired nodded and followed her.

You stopped in an empty hallway, but she still spoke Japanese as usual, making sure no students could understand them. 

"Riko, are you fucking crazy?"

Riko was both shocked and confused:

"Eh?! About what?"

"Why, and I mean WHY, did you tell Mari we're dating?"

Oh. Crap.

"She needed to talk to someone..."

"And why did you tell her we're dating?"

Before Riko could answer, You kept talking:

"It's Mari, Riko! What if she tells Chika?"

"I didn't realise you had a problem with that"

"You didn't..." You's anger was going to burst "Riko, I thought we had talked about this. If any of our friends finds out, what will they think?"

"...That I'm dating you, maybe?"

"Riko, stop being silly. Unlike you, Chika is my closest friend, knowing we're dating could damage our friendship. Unless..."

A shocked look was forming on You's face.

"Unless...what?"

"Unless you want it to happen"

Riko couldn't believe her ears:

"You, have you gone mad? Who do you think I am, a monster?"

You wasn't listening to her:

"You barely let me talk with my friends without asking me about them"

"So what? I'm interested"

"Riko, I need to know I can trust you, but right now, it seems I can't"

Ouch.

Terrible mistake.

Riko's face went fire red: "You...can't trust me? Is it the only thing you can say after we made it through a giant spider in the Forest and after I took care of you when you were injuried?  _"It seems I can't"_ ? We shared a mortal secret all of this time, only telling the others about it later, but right now...you have no rights to tell me I'm unreliable"

She left without saying a word more and You had no intention to follow her.

Riko walked past Hanamaru and Ruby, still angry. The two of them looked at her, surprised.

"Those two are a bit..."

"Weird, zura"

* * *

"It's over for today! We can rest until tomorrow morning...when the madness will eventually start again, but who cares?"

Yohane was particulary happy to have a rest, probably because she couldn't sleep at night due to her anxiety. It was cute to imagine Yohane to actually be anxious and lose her sleep.

"Hey, You, let's go looking for Riko" said Chika.

"I think I'll just stay here, Chika, I'm sorry"

"Eh? What happened?"

"We argued. It's better if we don't talk for a while"

"But...You-chan! Tell me what happened"

"Sorry, it's something you couldn't understand. Forgive me"

And she walked away towards her common room.

Chika was confused, but went looking for Riko anyway.

In an hallway, she met Mari, who had finished her exams as well:

"Hey Mari!"

"Oh, hi Chika!"

"How was the exam?"

"Easy, Transfiguration is a subject I can manage"

"Have you seen Kanan or Dia? We should-"

"I'm sorry, Chika, I think some time alone would help me"

Chika's mind was running wild.

_What the fuck did just happen?_

* * *

"I'm here, Chik- eeeh? Why is everybody here?"

"Well, You, you're the last one. Come in, please"

In an empty room, all the other 8 members of Aqours were sitting around in a circle.

"Chika, you owe me an expla-"

"She does to us as well, so you should just sit and listen to her" replied Kanan coldly.

You did as told.

"So, Chika, why did you gather us here?" asked Hanamaru.

"I told everyone of you I needed to meet her and her alone in this place, because I knew something more about the Child. If I had called an Aqours reunion, no one of you would have shown"

"And the purpose is...?" asked Dia.

Chika took a breath: "There has been some misunderstandings here, I would like you all to clarify them"

"Tsk! Misunderstandings! I understood way too well what was going on!" said You.

"Stop this! Since it's not clear what happened, everyone, here, confront each other and express your true feelings. We're not just friends, girls, we're like a big family. We're Aqours! I couldn't imagine Aqours without one of you"

"Chika, we're adults, we can discuss about this by ourselves" said Mari.

"Oh, right, you're two years ahead of us. I wonder why I tend to forget it" said Chika sharply.

"If we uncover what we feel, what will change? It's us, it's always been us, we will only grow stronger, our friendship will grow instead of wither"

"Everyone of us, starting from the older ones, please explain" said Ruby.

"You...helped as well?" asked Dia.

"I did, sister, and I'm proud of it"

"Kanan, Mari, what's going on between you two?" said Chika.

"I...believe I know something. I witnessed their arguement" admitted Riko.

Kanan looked at Mari, who seemed to be as apathic as before, her gaze away from Kanan's.

"Mari and me, we're dating" started Kanan.

Silence.

"Wait, so you really are...? I thought it was suspicious, but-" tried to say Ruby.

"Kanan, you don't really love me"

Kanan resisted the urge to laugh: "Excuse me? After all that happened, you still think I'm not in love with you?"

"She has a point" said Riko "I talked to her. Even though I shouldn't have..." she looked at You, who gazed at the ceiling.

"Jealousy makes us think we're just not enough, that people deserve better than us. After the kiss, Mari was more than shocked"

"He didn't kiss me! He tried to!"

Silence once again.

"So...you weren't dating?"

"Mari, have you lost your mind? I love you more than anything in this fucking world, how could I date someone else?"

"Don't try to blame me, Kanan"

"I'm not, Mari. I'm sorry because I didn't look for you in the whole school like you did with me while I was spacing around and talking with that guy and I'm sorry because I made you cry and blame yourself over something that was entirely my fault!"

That silence surely was awkward.

"I...have some confessions to make too" said Riko, raising her hand "But-"

"Oh, shut up, Riko"

"...But I won't be the one starting. Please You, explain"

Riko earned a flaming look from You, but now she was forced to talk.

'She really is a damn Ravenclaw' You thought.

"Uh...well, Riko and I are dating as well"

"Eh?!" Chika was shocked.

"Since our first detention" added Riko.

"But...why didn't you tell us?"

"It's my fault. I didn't want our friendship to be ruined just because I was dating her. Remember, on the plane? I told you I would always be near you and be your best friend, but I was scared I could ruin it"

"It's my fault as well. I broke it telling Mari we were dating, you had every right to call me unreliable. I'm so stupid, You, I didn't even notice I was wrong all this time"

You gave her a weak smile: "I think the 'secret' rule doesn't count anymore, right? So let's just forget it"

Someone break this silence, please.

"Dia, got anything to say?"

Unlike the others, Dia was smiling and looking at Yoshiko: "In the past few days, I've learnt that you can pretend to be yourself and actually trick youself by believing it. I found out I had made more mistakes when trying to avoid them, being strict with both myself and the people around me...like my sister, Ruby. Now I know that there comes a time when you're forced to look at your past and decide if you want to climb a mountain or walk around it. The first thing I want to admit to myself and to you girls, is that I'm in love with Yoshiko. I couldn't realise my feelings until i started doubting myself. And also..."

She looked at her sister:

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I forced you in many things you hated, I felt like Hanamaru was more like my sister than you. I tried to shape you by my own will, but now I see both of them were senseless: my will and my try to shape you. So, I'm sorry for not being the big sister you deserved"

Ruby was crying at that point:

"Onee-chan...all this time, I've been waiting for you to say it"

Yoshiko was shocked as well: "Dia, I thought you were more..."

Dia shook her head: "I found out that maybe being somebody else won't hurt"

Ruby was crying out loud, together with Riko, who was hugging You and muttering something no one could understand.

"Dia-san, I think I need to confess something too, even though you already know it" Hanamaru spoke.

"I'm deeply in love with Ruby. I've always been, always will be. So, if you don't want us to be close, I'm sorry you could do nothing about it"

Dia whipped out her tears, smiled and nodded: "No...it's fine. I'm more than happy for you two. I don't want to obstacle you"

Everyone in the room stood up and ran hugging somebody else, resulting in a group hug that might have lasted forever, given how many unspoken words were said with gazes, smiles and tears.

Suddenly, Chika spoke:

"Well, there is something missing, though"

"What is it?" asked Dia.

"That I planned this to be a confront of our feelings, but it turned out on me being the only one without a partner yet"

The other members laughed, their laughs finally covering their cries.

* * *

***a few days later***

"Chika! Wake up! It's Christmas Eve!"

Chika's sleep was abruptly cut off by Mari's voice and pats.

"Even the sun today is more than  _shiny! ~_ "

Chika got up and ran downstairs: in the Common Room, many students were already opening their gifts.

"We'll open them later! Let's look for the others!" said Mari. 

They walked in the Great Hall, which was decorated as no room had been before: an huge Christmas tree was shining in a corner, as well as many glass stars floating and lights as well, throughout the whole room. 

Their breakfast was unlike the others: there were some biscuits decorated with a Christmas symbol, like a tree or Santa, and many candies "Every flavour +1". The teachers were all dressed with their House's main colour, which fit perfectly with Christmas, as it was either red, blue, green or yellow.

When the owls started delivering the mail, many students recieved a Christmas present by their parents, Chika having one too: it was a little set of magical chess, a game she used to love.

With breakfast over, the students rushed back to open their gifts: every girl recieved gifts from all the other eight, so a list would be impossible, but some relevants were the quill who changed colour everytime it was used ("Thanks, Mari"), by Dia for Hanamaru; another one was a golden necklace with a blue drop, referring to the ocean, by Mari for Kanan; the last one was a book that tried to bite (gently, fortunately) all those who were trying to open it: Yoshiko jolted when the book snapped open in front of her, Riko laughing hard and not regretting her idea.

The nine of them began walking around the school, enjoying their free day, and noticing how every class had different decors themed with Christmas: the Potions class, in the dungeon, had covered its bottles with red stripes.

Walking for a while, Yoshiko and Dia began to talk:

"Dia...what you said last day...was it true?"

"About that I love you"

"Well...yeah"

"I didn't expect you to be so doubtful" said Dia with a grin.

Yohane was about to reply when Dia stopped her: "But I have mercy as well, so I'll just answer you that yes, it was".

"I...didn't even have the courage to hope it"

Dia stopped walking and looked at her:

"Believe me, neither did I"

Dia casually noticed where they stopped: next to an open door.

Hung at the door there was some mistletoe: it was common that people used to kiss whenever they stopped under a mistletoe (A/N in Europe and in America, I believe).

Dia looked at Yohane, a bit unsure.

"Well, it was destiny that this Earth has granted me just enough power to-"

Dia's lips silenced her, the two of them finally in peace with their feelings, happy.

"I mean, I know we accepted you and stuff, but could you please make out somewhere else?" said Riko, staring at them.

Both Riko and You were happily ignored.

* * *

"Is something on your mind?"

Mari suddenly turned, recognising the voice:

"Kanan, why do you keep coming here? It's-"

"I know"

Silence.

"I feel like I didn't explain myself properly two days ago"

"Oh, well, excellent timing"

"Mari, please. You know I'm not good with words"

"So why did you come here?"

To talk to her? No.

"To be close to you"

Mari froze.

"I may be no good with words, but I know how I feel. Mari, I love you more than anything, and I love you, not whatever clone could come in your mind"

"Why, Kanan? Why me? You deserve so much more..."

"Because you're the most irrational, silly, stubborn and lovely girl I've ever met. You're unbearable, Mari, but still your gaze is intoxicating. I can't find an explaination to this, but i don't want to explain love"

"I was afraid you would leave me. I was afraid you had chosen him"

"Alright, Mari, first of all: I'm not bisexual" Mari giggled "Second, there is no way I could ever compare him to you"

"Kanan, hearing you talking to me like this...after a long time, I'm finally in peace"

"Well...not completely"

"What do you mean?"

"We are going to risk a detention if they catch us roaming, won't we?"

"Do you plan to go around tonight too?"

"Why not?"

"It's turning into something dangerous, Chika was suspicious, and you know how dense she is"

"So what? Just tell them you're with me"

Mari blushed: "Kanan, I can't"

"You're embarassed? You weren't, last time"

"Kanan-"

"Come on, I'm teasing!  _It's joke ~_ " she said, striking her lover's pose "Well, how was it?"

It made Mari burst unto laughter: "Horrible, but you're still damn cute!"

It was Kanan's turn to blush and eventually laugh.

* * *

"You..."

"Oh, hey Riko"

Riko had been waiting for You in front of her Common Room's door.

"You, I'm sorry for all the horrible things I said"

"We had talked about it, come on-"

"No, I'm serious. I got angry for nothing"

You thought for a bit: "Riko, I should apologise, I've blamed you for things that didn't have anything in common with reality" 

"So, are you ready to consider us both as silly heads and start again from the beginning?"

"From the beginning? No, I don't want to lose those times with you. Let's start from before the arguement. Let's pretend nothing happened, I love you all of the same, Riko"

Riko closed the distance between them.

For all the fireworks both girls had seen, for all the eclipses, for all the falling stars, they were the world's most shining jewel; nothing could compare to the feeling of a love being lost and then gained once again, a trophy one held with care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just realised the KananMari talk in the end could have a dirty meaning.  
> I'm sorry, it was not intended, keep your minds away ç_ç
> 
> Also, did you guys like this chapter? It's 2:00 AM in my country now, plus the writer's block is hitting again...
> 
> So, do you have any suggestions to help me? They would be really appreciated, so thank you all! ~


	14. Mattete Ai no Uta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school decides to do something concrete to stop the Child: the headmaster is going to form an alliance with Uranohoshi high, one of the best wizarding schools in the world, making some of their students stay at Hogwarts for the New Year's holidays. Two girls in particular will catch our group's eye...
> 
> In the meanwhile, Chika finds it hard to focus on her life: she feels lonely because of the spreading relationships in the group, her being the only one without a partner. When the headmaster will announce a ball, she'll burst out her emotions, this leading her to make a strange encounter...
> 
> Who do you fear the most, your enemies or your friends?  
> The answer might seem easy, but considering it...there is none.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> Sorry guys, with my exams and the writer's block I was kind of stuck.
> 
> I tried to focus more on the plot in this chapter, thanks to LittleDemon01, so here's how the story develops!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this! ~

"Did you call me, Principal?"

"I did. Actually, there is something I would like your advice about"

The Hogwarts' Headmaster and the Head of the Gryffindor house were together in the Principal's room, the air was all but heavy.

"It will be my pleasure, then"

The headmaster stood up from his chair and began walking around the room, like some people do whenever they're nervous. The room itself was quite dark, except for a small fireplace lit in a corner, its flames creating shadows on the walls. The Gryffindor Sword was hanging on the wall, sometimes lit by the flames and shining, trophy of ancient battles, held by the greatest heroes.

"We have to act quickly"

"About what, Principal?"

"The Dark Mark we saw not many days ago...you know that no Death Eaters were left after Voldemort's defeat, don't you?"

"I do"

"It's a clear sign that the power inside the Child is getting stronger. He had this much strenght left that he wanted to mark the sky, panic the whole school and challenge us. He might summon a thousand slaves or making himself more powerful a thousand times, we don't know, but we must be careful in either case"

"Sir, the student who had summoned the Dark Mark...Nathan Chaser, right? Well, he disappeared just after then, shouldn't this place be safe now?"

"it should. However, on Christmas, I was roaming around the school when I discovered something that made me reconsider my thoughts"

He paused before ending his sentence:

"Do you know about the Chamber of Secrets here at Hogwarts?"

"Of course. Legends say it was last opened by the Boy-Who-Lived to look for an Horcrux"

"Right. After then, after the greatest battle our school has ever seen, the Chamber was sealed forever. We made a promise that, no matter how critical a secret would be, we wouldn't try anymore to hide it, to open the Chamber and set free those memories that lie inside"

_It was much more than memories. Memories are not feared, the past is._

"Were there any signs someone tried to access it?"

"The only way to access it is to use Parseltongue, the language of snakes, which was only spoken by the heirs of Voldemort, or...those who had a small fragment of his soul resting inside them, like the Boy-Who-Lived"

"Then...the Child tried to enter the Chamber? It was sealed, though..."

"In my opinon, he was being controlled by his own soul, trying to cast various spells in order to break the seal.He didn't make it, fortunately, but that could mean just one thing: known that only an heir could use the Parseltongue and there is no way a student could enter Hogwarts unnoticed, due to the Apparate spell to fail inside the school..."

"...then Nathan Chaser is not the Child" finished the teacher.

A silence fell into the room, the headmaster and the teacher looking at each other, their foreheads covered in sweat.

Nathan Chaser, the boy who had successfully raped students inside the school, who tried to do the same with Yoshiko, only saved by Dia, wasn't the Child everyone was looking for. The same boy who killed - or tried to kill - Mari was innocent. 

"We're not sure about this. Let's say we have other paths to follow too, included that the Child is still in our school, now"

"Sir...what did you need my advice for?"+

"An alliance. Until Hogwarts gets rid of the last heir of Voldemort, we need other schools to support us"

"Are you going to tell them about the Child?"

"No, of course I won't. I'll just make up something, like we need help for a Quidditch competition worldwide"

"Have you got any ideas yet?"

"I've been considering the Uranohoshi High, also known as Uranohoshi's Academy. It's a school from Japan, known for its brillant students. No one of them graduated with less than an E"

'E' stood for 'Exceeds Expectation': it was the second highest mark for the exams in a wizarding school, this grades system being known and accepted in the whole world.

"Why a Japanese one, though?"

"Well, Hogwarts is indeed one of the best wizarding school, if not the best at all. Uranohoshi High comes right after us, it would be the most logical choice"

"I'm worried that Japanese students in our school might annoy ours. There are already several Japanese students here at Hogwarts, due to the schools there not accepting others"

"They won't, and it's just for the New Year's holidays, by the way"

"Then I agree. But I suggest we should try and calm down all our students"

"Indeed. Not a word about the Child is to be spread, not at Hogwarts, neither in Uranohoshi"

* * *

"Hey, Riko! Are the exams' results out yet?"

"Hi, Chika!" the girl greeted her cheerfully "Not yet, they should be ready in a few hours, just after breakfast. Are you anxious?"

"Like everyone, I think. Good morning, You!" Chika greeted her childhood friend.

"Good morning! Today's the big deal, right?"

"Yeah...I don't know if I'll make it to the end of this day" joked Riko.

"Said the girl who belongs to Ravenclaw!" teased Chika.

"H-Hey! Don't overrate me!" Riko blushed in discomfort, the other two girls laughing at her.

"We should head to our tables: I heard there will be some news from our headmaster" said You.

"News? What kind of?"

"I don't know, I've just heard rumors about it"

"Have you seen the others as well? Maybe they know something more" asked Chika.

"Chika, why do you always want to be spoiled? Enjoy the surprise!" said Riko, giggling.

"It's not like that! It's just..."

_' It's just that I had one of my worst nightmares last night and I haven't spoken about it with anyone yet '_

"Let's go, shall we?"

Chika bit her lip gently, not to let a word escape her mouth, before answering:

"Yeah, sure"

She met Mari at her table:

"Good morning, Mari!"

" 'Morning ~ Did you sleep well? Today the results are coming out!"

"Don't remind me. Yours too as well, right?"

"Yeah. Pretty heavy, but even if I'm just in my third year I've never failed an exam before. I haven't gotten the best marks either, but everything's fine to me!"

"I wish I could think like you. My exams might be easier, but just from your point of view. Try passing them with a first year's knowledge, I mean"

"I know how it feels, I still remember how anxious I was back then"

"I've never seen you being anything like anxious: you always look happy and positive" Chika admitted, with a bit of shame.

"I am! I just enjoy life like it is, but it doesn't mean I can't react when life itself becomes more difficult"

"And the deepest one of us, actually" Chika added.

From the other side of the room Kanan, Dia and Yoshiko were busy talking as well:

"So, Yoshiko, any hopes for your exams?" asked Kanan.

"It's  _Yohane_! And I already know my answers were full of mistakes"

"How come? You studied well, you told me some of your answers and they were all correct" Dia asked.

"Because something is meant to happen to make me fail my exams, of course. This world wouldn't let a poor fallen angel live in peace"

"Well, you should consider the rational way of passing before the irrational one" Kanan said.

"Are you calling me irrational?"

Dia was busy keeping them shut when the headmaster finally stood and asked for a general silence.

"The results of your exams are now available on the notice-boards near the school's entrance. I must say that only a few of you got a bad grade, so congratulations!"

Both the students and the teachers clapped their hands, the applause lasting about a minute.

When silence was requested once again, the headmaster went on: "I have another major news, as well: our school will give hospitality to some students from another wizarding school called 'Uranohoshi High', from Japan. They'll stay in our school until the end of the New Year's holidays, so I expect everyone of you to be kind to them; they'll arrive here in the afternoon"

A buzz could be heard through the whole room: every student was whispering something, either positive or disappointing, but Chika could reach the stars just from her happiness: Japanese students! In her school! Maybe they had already met before, maybe they could talk about their own cities, maybe-

"About what happened in the school recently, I think we owe you a proper explaination: fortunately, events like Quidditch and Christmas have eased your mind a bit, because it was nothing serious, as the student who was responsible of a little mess has been expelled, but we can assure you nothing dangerous ever happened"

Chika instinctively gazed at Kanan, who looked like she had been close to choke on her juice, now staring at the teachers, her eyes wide in disbelief.

'Nothing dangerous ever happened' ? How dare them! They knew exactly that the danger and the fear were roaming, they knew the Child was meant to rise, but they were doing nothing about it! Did they know it was Nathan?

_Nowadays, the school is still ashamed of that speech._

One thing was clear, however: if no one in the school was going to make the first move, Aqours would.

* * *

"Thank goodness everything went well!"

Dia was staring at her marks, relieved: she had passed almost all of her exams with an E, even getting an O ('Outstanding', the highest grade of a wizarding exam) in Defence Against the Dark Arts and in Charms.

"How lucky! I got an A ('Acceptable', immediately below E) in Herbology and Divination...how does it come that subject is so damn difficult?" said Kanan.

Mari was relieved too: "It went better than expected, although I'm the only one of us three who didn't get a single 'O' !"

The first years were surprised too: "Chika, look! You had the highest grade of the Gryffindor in Charms!" said You; it was true, Chika was the only one who resulted in getting an 'E' in Charms, a grade that was rarely used in a first years, most of their marks being 'A's.

"Yohane, the fallen angel, must admit things sorted out well, although I will do my best to improve my grades, as there will be benefits for my human for-"

"Yeah, thank you, Yoshiko" said Riko, who was looking at her score: she had got an 'E' in Defence Against the Dark Arts and in History of Magic.

"Seriously, Riko, did you even get something during the History lessons? It's so boring I can't even describe it!" said Mari.

"No subject is difficult if you take notes and revise after"

"Mari, even a first year knows more about it than you" teased Kanan.

"You two girls are unfair!"

"What about you, Ruby?" asked Dia.

Everything went silent: although Dia had said that she wouldn't try anymore to make Ruby be like her, there was still a bit of fear whenever the younger girl was asked about her marks.

"W-Well, I suppose. I got an 'E' on Herbology, so maybe it's kinda...uh...good-"

Dia gave her a reassuring smile: "It's perfect, as long as it makes you happy. Well, you'll eventually have to improve next year-"

She was cut off by her sister hugging her: months before, Dia would have felt ashamed of being hugged by her sister in front of many other people. This time, though, she just smiled and hugged back.

"Miracles happen ~" said Mari, who was rewarded with a nudge by Hanamaru, whose grades were probably the best ones of all the first years.

"Guys, I would like to talk to you later about- wait...Daniel! Hey!" Chika greeted her friend.

"Oh, hey Chika! Long time no see!" 

Daniel got closer to her, beaming, partially because of his grades.

"Oh, girls, he's a friend of mine, Daniel. Daniel, they're friends I've met here at Hogwarts, you already know You"

"Nice to meet you girls!"

"How did your exams go, Daniel?" Kanan asked "I'm Matsuura Kanan by the way, Slytherin, third year"

"Strangely well, I expected the worst, the first year sure is difficult. I'm a first year, Hufflepuff"

"So you're Hufflepuff, Daniel! How does it come I've never seen you around?"

"Well, dorms are parted, of course, plus there are hundreds of students around..." said Daniel, blushing.

The boy hadn't changed one bit: he just got less shy, fortunately, but there were lots of things Chika and You wanted to ask him.

"So, in the end, which House were you sorted in, Chika?"

"I'm a Gryffindor!"

"Gryffindor? Wow, it has always been my dream House, you know, but I guess I'm more into Hufflepuff"

Then a silence fell, due to Daniel being too embarassed to bring out a conversation topic and the two girls wanting to ask so many questions that, actually, they were ending up asking none. Chika, however, wanted to ask Daniel about something in particular:

"Hey, Daniel, it's been a while and...what do you think about what happened some time ago? When a Da- I mean, when a strange symbol appeared in the sky?"

Daniel looked confused: "Well, wasn't the responsible caught? I was ill, so I was studying in our Common Room when I heard people panicking in the kitchen. They told me to stay there and not to move, so I did. I didn't know it was something in the sky, how did it look like?"

Chika didn't want to tell Daniel about what happened then. Just a couple of months had passed, yet it seemed to belong to ages ago. Kanan going outside to fight, to avenge someone she barely remembered but cared about, Mari dying in front of them, then...resurrecting? They never got to know.

"You could see it from the Gryffindor Tower. It looked like...a skeleton"

"A skeleton? What was it, a prank?"

Kanan tried to put an end to that topic: "Apparently something happened in the Forest, but the teachers told us not to worry about it, so it's ok"; she said the last line with a bitter tone.

"Once you're in this school, everything might happen, I suppose"

"Could you excuse us now, Daniel?" said Dia "We would like to discuss about our grades a bit longer, if this doesn't hurt you"

"Oh, of course not. Have a nice day, girls! And You, I hope to see you around!", Daniel greeted them and went back to his friends.

Dia gestured the others to follow her: after reaching a spot that wasn't too full of crowd, she bursted:

"Chika! How did it come to your mind to ask Daniel about that topic? Now he knows we have been doing research!"

"Mine was just a question! And what do you mean with it? Do you suspect Daniel as well? It's impossible, he's not as cruel as Nathan!"

"This doesn't matter, we should try to keep our range of options wide, you never know"

"Girls...?" Riko tried to avoid an arguement "I agree with Dia, with a matter like ours, everyone is a suspect until his own last breath. But I also want to say that only one student was found outside the school, that one was Nathan. I've studied Hogwarts' spells a bit, you know? The teachers and the headmaster should have been able to find Daniel if he was outside the school along with Nathan: the spells to become invisible are extremely difficult, weak and they don't usually last long. It's kind of impossible Daniel was outside, plus I don't believe he is related to the Child: Nathan had a magical power so strong it was impossible he wasn't being controlled by his own soul. I still think Nathan's the Child, but I suggest not to talk to anyone about anything that could relate to him: if any teacher finds it out, it's over for us"

Riko had exposed all the other eight members' thoughts such in a brillant way that the others could do nothing but nod in approval.

"Smart as always, Riko. But that brings up another question...now that the holidays are almost over, are we gonna do something or just wait for our fate to happen?" You asked.

"Actually, I had a-" Chika tried to say, but was cut off by Mari:

"We should focus on the school, like Riko-chan said: studying its weaknesses and its defenses might come in hand"

"Not only that, I-" 

"Well, it won't be enough if this places falls into pieces"

"GIRLS!" Chika shouted, making the others jolt "I would like to tell you something important!"

"Chika-chan, you're...acting strange" You said.

Chika wanted to say too many things they just didn't fit in her head. When all the other members there were in their honeymoon phase of a relationship, was she the one to be considered 'strange'? When the others were cutting her off and ignoring her, was she the one to blame?

'Relax, Chika' she thought 'Your anger hasn't got a reason'.

"I had a dream, last night, before the final exams. A father was begging some men to spare his son: he was a Death Eater, the same mark we saw in the sky was on his arm, printed in a black ink, like a tattoo, and so was it for the other men. He tried to protect his child, but eventually they killed him and brought it away, saying they needed the baby and that he should be happy to oblige, with him being a...'servant' "

"Chika, could it be just a plain nightmare? Maybe it was the stress coming from the exams..." Dia suggested.

"No, it wasn't, because it was the same feeling I had while reviving the memories that night, along with Kanan. The feeling not to be watching your dream, but to phisically exist in the same room were a murder was about to happen. I won't forget it"

"Looks like the baby they were taking was indeed the Child" Ruby said.

"It may be true, I'm not sure. It's just...why should I have seen that episode? I had no memories of the Child..."

"Strange, zura. I think it might be a side effect of living those memories" said Hanamaru.

"I don't think it's possible. I remember reading about it, no side effects were ever discovered. Plus, it happened months ago, why should you dream about it now?" Dia said, shaking her head.

"Man, everything is messed up! We know Nathan might be the Child, but now we have nothing to investigate about, just when his powers are getting stronger and stronger! Daniel can't be the Child either, because he wouldn't have been able to go outside of the school unnoticed, plus he's a first year, he doesn't know half of the spells Nathan casted. If we assume that Nathan is the Child, then...why isn't he calling his army right away? Why is he making us wait?" tried to summarize Yoshiko.

"The Child could be a third person. Never give up on any option, as Dia said; I suggest we should try and learn some new fighting spells these holidays, when we have the least homework of the year: Dia, Kanan and Mari could teach us some, like how to cast a Patronus, if they agree, of course" said Chika, the third years nodding "They might be useful when we'll have to face Nathan"

"Any objections?" said Dia, but no one answered her.

"Great, then. I'll tell you the day we'll start practicing"

* * *

"And, last but not least, I would like to welcome the girls from Uranohoshi, one of the most brillant Wizarding Schools in Japan: it's an honour to us to introduce them to Hogwarts!" the headmaster announced.

All the students clapped their hands and welcomed the girls who had just entered the Great Hall, gazing around in wonder, from the starry ceiling to the decorations hanging on the walls. They sat in random tables, because their school didn't adopt the same sorting method like Hogwarts had: two of them sat next to Chika and Mari, a strange smile on their lips.

"Hi! I'm Takami Chika, first year, from the Gryffindor House, and she's Ohara Mari" Chika introduced herself and her friend.

"Third year, same House as Chika!" added Mari cheerfully.

The first girl nodded: "I'm Kazuno Sarah and she's Kazuno Leah. We're fourth years in the Uranohoshi High. It's a pleasure to meet you"

There was something Chika disliked in that girl: perhaps, it was her cold and formal answer, which had kind of an irritating tone in it. Maybe it was just her look, an overbearing and sarcastic one, though it wasn't fake at all.

Chika made a mental note to suggest Dia talking to them.

"I hope you get to know more of our school: it's ancient, but I can assure it's never boring!" Mari was smiling, a thing that Chika found hard to do with the two girls in front of them.

"We should consider it, indeed. This school is unlike ours, after all" replied Leah.

They went on eating: the girls had shown up in the school later than announced that morning, but they made it for dinner nonetheless.

"Tell me, is any of the sorting methods applied to your school? I know of many school who adopted it, Hogwarts is one of them, as you see" Chika went on talking, hoping her silence wasn't to be misunderstood with a rude attitude.

"Not in our school, unless you consider being a Girls' School a sorting method. It's much easier like that, students don't get any of the annoying aftermath from being sorted and parted from childhood friends" Sarah said.

"How does Sorting work here?" Leah asked.

"There are four different Houses" Mari explained "A Sorting Hat is able to read your mind and your behaviour and decide which one is the best for you. Gryffindor, the one Chika and I are in, in a House for people brave in the heart; it follows Ravenclaw, a House for wise and honest teens; next there's Hufflepuff, many consider it a neutral House, but it's the House where loyality and determination belong; last, there's Slytherin, a House for the cunning and sly ones"

"Well, it's pretty difficult to sort the students, then: one could think the Hat is truffled"

A positive thing was that now Chika wasn't the only one who was about to burst in anger.

"It can't be: Godric Gryffindor, one of the most powerful wizards of all times, created it himself. Didn't you study him in History of Magic?" Chika was trying to make them feel unconfortable, by then.

"Of course we have"

The conversation ended there for the night, Chika liking them less every minute, but deciding not to show it.

Once dinner was over, the headmaster stood up once again, with the students being surprised: almost always, he announced all of the school's news at the beginning of a meal.

"I should say just a couple more things before the night is over: both me and the Uranohoshi's Headmaster decided that it would be great to hold a New Year's ball here at Hogwarts. All the students can join it, in couples, and lessons will end a bit earlier to let the students get prepared. I hope this will get to know the girls from Uranohoshi too!"

 _Ew_ , Chika thought.

A ball? Chika had never attended a ball before and, judging from Mari's look, she hadn't either. How was it going to be? Which dress was she supposed to pick? 

A buzz was echoing in the room, so the headmaster recalled the silence: "There will be more than enough time for you all to get ready, starting tomorrow. Now, I suggest you have a rest!"

After dinner, Chika began to walk towards her Common Room, she couldn't help but hear the other members' voices:

"So...I was wondering if-"

"Kanan-chan! I thought it was already set! Of course I'll attend the ball with you, you'll make me feel even more shiny! ~"

"Hey, R-Ruby, zura...I know it's sudden, but...will you go to the ball with me?"

Ruby started screaming and hugging Hanamaru, but this didn't keep Chika from hearing the others as well:

"You'll better not dress up in a strange way, weirdo!"

"Much to her little demon's liking, the fallen angel Yohane will try to play her human persona as much as possible-"

Chika didn't greet them, it would only make her unconfortable and out of place. She didn't tell anyone about it, but, with each of her friends finding a lover inside of their group, she felt lonely. 

She felt like she was talking and no one could hear her; she felt like she was crying and no one would pay her any mind.

She rushed on the stairs, not wanting anyone to notice her: she would just make up an excuse, like she didn't feel well or something, but she really wanted a moment alone to think.

 _Couples._ The ball was meant to be attended in couples, making her the only one of the group to be cut out.

Of course, she didn't blame them for it. Her feeling were to be described neither with jealously or with anger: it was like someone had made her realise she didn't know many people there at Hogwarts and that she never really left her friends in the group, unlike the others: man, the third years knew a lot of people, and even You had met Ruby before the others did.

But what about her? Was she a good friend at all? She couldn't find an answer, it was impossible to tell without a friend making you know it.

The girl was starting to tear up for no reason, so she tried to keep her gaze down, not wanting to worry other students...

"Excuse me, are you alright?" said a not-so-familiar voice.

"I'm fine, it's alright, I just need to rest" she answered.

She gazed at the girl: it wasn't much taller than her, she had short hair of a light shade of brown, her green eyes were as deep you could get lost in them.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" the girl insisted, a smile on her lips that, somehow, reassured Chika.

"I don't...it's nothing important, by the way"

"Is it about the ball?"

Caught.

Chika gave up and nodded, the other girl handling her an handkerchief to dry her tears with.

"Have you got a partner yet?"

"Not yet, that's the problem. My friends...they're all paired up and I'm the only one left"

"Were you thinking about somebody the very moment they announced the ball?"

_You were, Takami Chika._

"No, not really...I don't have many friends anyway"

"How come? You're cute and I bet you would make a great friend"

"I just play a minor role in the others' life, that's it"

The girl smiled, and took Chika's hand in hers: "Then you should wonder which one of your friends' lives you have been busy playing a great role in"

"I have thought about my childhood friend, but..."

"I didn't mean a symbolic role. You should wonder which one of your friends is now worrying at night, losing their sleep because of you. That's called 'playing a major role' "

"How will I know?"

The girl smiled: "You'll hear the song of a waiting love"

She smiled and started to walk away, Chika was confused by her words, but still managed to call her:

"Just one last thing!"

"What is it?"

"What's your name? I'm Takami Chika, first year, Gryffindor!"

"Kira Tsubasa, seventh year, Ravenclaw. It was a pleasure to meet you"

And so, she walked away.

Chika stood there, not knowing what she should do next. Tsubasa' words relieved her, but now she was kind of confused: did she have a friend that matched the description?

What she was sure about was that she could afford making a try.

* * *

"Hey, Chika! How come you're around that late?"

"It's not bedtime yet, I'm allowed to roam for a while. How are you, Daniel?"

They were standing just in front of the kitchen, from where the Hufflepuffs were accessing their Common Room.

"Fine, I guess. Those girls from Uranos-Urhan-Ur..."

"Uranohoshi"

"Yeah, that. They're nice, after all"

_No, no, please don't be..._

"I wonder whether they'll be joining our classes as well. They have different ages"

"I hope no one messes with my cauldron in Potions. That class is already difficult on its own"

There was some silence before Daniel finally spoke.

"Chika, I was thinking, and it's nothing serious...would you like to attend the ball with me? Of course, if you find this awkward or whatever, I'll-"

This was a dead end for Chika's feelings. Whether or not she knew the answer, she had to clear up her mind and ease for a while.

Of course, she felt abandoned from the group- but were her feelings right? Before deciding to rush everything and trust a friend of her, shouldn't she consider how things  _really_ were?

Looking at all those happy smiles in their friends' faces...it didn't make her jealous or anything; actually, she felt a sense of proud in her heart.

_Look at your present actions, Takami Chika._

_You have made your friends' lives much better, solving problems and, above all, giving them hope._

_Now, stop acting like a guest in your life. Live._

She had been living to make other people happy, without ever considering her own life. Of course, she wasn't anyone special: since childhood, You had been the one who fought for her dreams and did her best; Chika was always there, supporting her, exactly what she did with Aqours.

What was the life of someone who has been standing in the dark for so much time that people came to think she's invisible?

Chika had to find it. Because loving someone didn't mean giving up on friendship; it just meant being able to sort affections and to be ready through good and bad times. 

"I mean...I understand if you have already found somebody else, mine was just a suggestion, it's not like-" Daniel's hands were sweating, he was clearly nervous.

"I would love to. Thank you, Daniel"

Chika hugged him, both of them blushing a bit.

Chika wasn't sure Daniel was the person she had in mind when she thought about the ball, but she just had to wait.

Waiting to know her heart's desires, waiting to fight the greatest enemy Hogwarts had ever known, waiting to give herself a chance to improve, to be a better person and to act everytime she could, like a Gryffindor would.

 

 _An emotion as strong as this one_  
_I don't understand it yet, but someday_  
_I want to try singing with my emotions from the bottom of my heart_  
_(When will that day come?)_

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's been hit by the writer's block once again?  
> Yeah
> 
> So, I'm sorry if this chapter was kinda short, plus I'm writing this at 2:00 AM. Somebody help me.
> 
> If you guys could maybe leave suggestions...I would really appreciate it!
> 
> Thank you for reading this, see you in the next chapters!


	15. Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both the girls from Uranohoshi and the students from Hogwarts attend the ball: our girls are all paired up, but this is the first time they'll show up at an event with their girlfriends: they will go through some harsh comments from people.
> 
> The ball, however, is interrupted by a sudden attack: looking for a safe place, our group will work together, stronger than ever.
> 
> After a clear clue that time is running out for the girls, they'll also make a shocking discovery...
> 
> Love is love, always, no matter what. So is friendship and so is courage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IMPORTANT NOTE!**
> 
> I rewrote the last part of the previous chapter: it was a bit rushed, so thank you, I hope I'll be able to improve my writing in this chapter!
> 
> Also, I'm back! I'm sorry for the waiting, but I wanted to write a long chapter to unravel better the story: it actually turned to be a huge one, but please, I hope it will be worth the reading ç_ç
> 
> Thank you for your support, I hope you'll go on reading this fic!

"Here, Chika, let me help you..."

It was the evening of the Ball, at Hogwarts. A couple days before, the first years were allowed a small trip to Hogsmeade to buy dresses and accessories: Chika had chosen an orange dress, which not only matched her hair colour, but also created a feeling of harmony on her body, due to the light colour.

Mari was helping her with her hair: the golden-haired girl had chosen a purple dress, of a darker colour, but gorgeous nonetheless.

Combing the girl's hair, Mari noticed a certain resistance:

"Are you nervous, Chika?"

Chika looked at Mari's reflection in the mirror:

"Yeah. Mari...I don't know if I've made the right choice"

"Do you want to tell me his name, now?"

Chika was quite surprised: she was half expecting Mari to refer to her dress instead to her partner, but she was glad about it: despite the appearance, Mari was the less dense among the group, a deep person who you could talk to and, the rarest, be understood.

"It's Daniel, the boy you met some days ago. I feel a bit awkward about this whole thing"

"It doesn't have to be anything serious, you know. Don't look at us: in Aqours, each of us is engaged to another member, so the choice for the ball was obvious; that's not your case, however: since you and Daniel are just friends, this ball might just deepen your friendship"

Chika took a breath, forcing herself to find some relief in her friend's words, but it was too hard to concentrate.

"Here you go, Chika. Could you turn around?"

Chika turned to face Mari, who took a few steps backward to look at her.

"So...how do I look?" Chika asked, embarassed and anxious.

"Great, Chika. Definetly. Now, don't blame me for it, but I can't wait to see the look on Daniel's face ~"

"Oh, come on! Don't tease me about it!"

The two girls laughed, the tension in the room easing a bit.

"Well, so do you, Mari. Kanan surely knows she's lucky"

Mari kept holding Chika's hands in hers, her gaze lowering to the ground, thoughtful:

"I still can't believe she's forgiven me. I still can't believe the nine of us are going to attend this ball, free from all our thoughts, on New Year's Eve"

"Me neither. I feel like my heart is shining...for the first time in my life, everything is how it should be"

"Wait for the ball to start, then" Mari answered giggling, but Chika just nodded and smiled, afraid that tears might show up instead of words.

"So, shall we meet the others?" Mari suggested.

"I wonder if they're already downstairs"

"Daniel surely is ~"

"Mari...!"

Mari was right though: Chika couldn't notice who was missing, but at least six people were waiting for them downstairs, chatting and looking around; they weren't in any hurry, but the whole thing was way to exciting to actually keep track of time. The Great Room, not too far away, was brightened by thousands of candles, although not being the set place for the ball: the atmosphere wasn't heavy anymore; it reminded Mari of the nights Kanan and she would go roaming in the school, fearing to be caught but way too happy to care: sometimes, the silence between the two of them made possible for the whole school to look like it was sleeping itself.

This was what could be felt: the air was thick yet peaceful, everything hinting at a common day.

Getting closer, Chika could see which friends of her were standing there: Kanan, Dia, Riko, Hanamaru, Yoshiko and Daniel were already there, this making only You and Ruby to arrive yet.

"Sorry if we're a bit late! ~" Mari greeted the others.

Everyone turned and ran to hug the two Gryffindors, cheering and making comments about their dresses: Chika, however, didn't tear her gaze away from Daniel, who was looking at her as well, unable to speak; he was wearing a white shirt and a dinner jacket, nothing too elaborated, but still he looked great. Chika's cheeks flushed a bit: the whole thing was awkward, she couldn't believe Daniel had asked her to come to the ball in the first place, let alone be actually dressed to impress him, and it looked like he did the same.

The girl was expecting Daniel to say something silly or to make whatever common comment or just to greet her: for some seconds, he just froze in his place, but when he regained to ability to speak, what he said was totally different from what Chika saw coming:

"You look stunning" he managed to say, eyes a bit wider than normal and a slight blush on his face.

It was like his words had made Chika's brain short-circuit: how was she beautiful? But, above all, she felt like that the whole struggle for the dress, the hours spent worrying about the event and every single tear that evening, when she felt alone, abandoned and lonely, had come to those three single words, which were definetly worth it. Mari had mentioned this ball to be a chance to make new friends or to get to know each other better: she was right, Chika had met Daniel months ago, but still she didn't know much about him, and neither did he. But still, he found in himself the courage to invite her, and if that meant something, the girl's heart was racing just by keeping his gaze.

Chika knew that, even if that evening she would only get to talk to him, she would act like the Gryffindor she was in the times that would come: her heart was shining, she knew that, for the first time in her life, she was in love.

Daniel gave her a weak smile and hugged her when he saw her staring at him in disbelief, then they turned to look at the others, hearing their comments as well: while Kanan and Mari were only looking at each other sweetly, Yoshiko and Dia seemed to be somehow arguing:

"Hey! Don't you dare making me feel weird in public! Cut it out with your 'fallen angel' persona!"

"The great Yohane would only enlighten thy appearance, for I was sent on this Earth only due to-"

"I said quit it!" Dia bursted, the other girls laughing madly.

Chika saw a couple of hands waving towards them: You and Ruby had arrived, this making the group complete; Ruby was wearing a pink dress that made her look more pure and innocent than ever, while You chose a light blue dress, making her look elegant and maybe more calm than usual: with You's interest for outfits, it was no wonder that she was the most beautiful girl among the group.

"Sorry if we're late!" You said, reaching the others.

"It doesn't mind: actually, we're in time-" Dia was saying, but she was cut off by Riko.

"God, You, you're amazing"

Everyone actually turned to face them: Riko was staring at You, smiling, but the look You gave her was totally different, and it made the others wonder what was actually going on. Riko was the only one getting the message:

_"I'm still mad at you"_

Riko forced herself to keep smiling, although she didn't believe You was still angry about their arguement: she would talk to her later; right then, the evening shall begin.

* * *

They arrived to the hall were the ball was about to begin: it was already pretty crowded, with both the girls from Uranohoshi and Hogwarts' students attending it. It was New Year's Eve, after all, so many of them took the ball as an opportunity to have fun: it was made clear by the fact that many boys and girls went to the ball on their own, almost trying to become invisible in the crowd. The light in the room came from a chandelier, its candles creating waves across the room, waves that seemed to disappear under the tables or onto the stange, just to come out once again and light the ceiling as well.

The room indeed was beautiful, even though Chika was a bit worried: she couldn't dance very well [AN: this is an AU where school idols aren't a thing] for she never practiced very much. Daniel seemed to understand her feelings, because he gave her a reassuring look: neither did him, after all.

Even Yohane looked like she couldn't find the words for a fallen angel comment: she was, like the others, still gazing around the room, feeling overwhelmed by its beauty.

The girls were going further into the room when they met two familiar faces:

"Oh, they're Sarah and Leah! Good evening, girls!" Chika said.

The two girls had a male partner each and, if they were surprised by the female pairings, they said nothing:

"You're Takami Chika, right? It's nice to see you around here" said Sarah politely.

"That's right. Girls, they're Kazuno Sarah and Leah, both from Uranohoshi High"

"Nice to meet you. I hope this ball will be enjoyable for you as well" Dia was the first one to speak.

"It surely will. Now, if you would excuse us, our friends are waiting"

This said, the girls left, leaving our group confused:

"Are they even  _human_? I mean, do they ever smile, let alone that grin permanently on their faces?" You stated.

"Well, they're being polite, although this does not mean they should be nice. I think we should try to become their friends, they will leave soon" said Dia.

"Being friends? To them? Geez, that would take years" said Yoshiko.

"I agree with Dia: this kind of friendship might just come in use if a real...you know what I mean"

The girls nodded, then Ruby suggested something:

"Maybe we should split. It would be great to roam around freely, plus we should try to find some friends of ours"

Dia looked confused, but the other girls smiled and nodded: "Sure, why not? After all, I bet everyone needs some time to talk privately" Riko said, earning a sharp look from You.

"Hey, Ruby?" Dia whispered.

Ruby and Hanamary got closer to her, a questioning look on their faces.

"Be careful when you roam around. Also, try not to leave the room, I don't like how some people look here"

"You're overthinking, Onee-chan..."

"No, Ruby, I'm serious. Just...please, be careful" Dia tried.

"Don't worry, Dia. I'm with her" Hanamaru tried to reassure her.

Dia gave a light nod before the two first years left, going near the stage to have a look.

She stood a bit, looking at the two younger girls, before Kanan put an hand on her shoulder:

"So why are you still looking at her with that gaze of yours?"

Those words were way too familiar, said from Kanan.

* * *

"Hey, Maru-chan"

Hanamaru turned upon hearing her girlfriend call her:

"What's on, zura?"

Ruby took a deep breath and she forced her gaze to stay locked with Hanamaru' eyes: "I didn't have the chance to tell you before, but...you look great, Maru"

Maru stood, blushing, but quickly replied: "Great? I look great? Ruby...you know it's not true, we've talked about this"

Ruby smiled: "About how you see yourself? We did. But I don't recall us talking about how I see you"

Hanamaru blushed even more: "I'm...don't tell me that just because you have to. When I'm close to you, your beauty overshadows mine, you know it"

She shook her head and walked away, reaching an hallway just next to the ball room.

Ruby's eyes widened: "I...actually didn't. You've never told me you had such a great opinion of me. But I mean it, Maru: you're so pretty it's hard to keep eye contact"

"Ruby...whenever I look in the mirror, even before the ball, I see myself as an ugly person, it's almost embarassing sometimes. Do...do you mean it, Ruby? I would believe your words, and your words only"

"Would I ever lie to you?"

Tears began to form in Hanamaru' eyes as she ran to hug her girlfriend: "I've never...thank you, zura"

After a while, Ruby broke the hug to close the distance between them. It was the third time they kissed, but the first time Ruby had actually initiated the kiss.

Not so long after, however, they heard a voice behind them:

"Ugh, I'm gonna puke"

They turned around to face three boys, probably from the sixth or seventh year, that were looking at them.

"Excuse me? Are you not feeling well?" Hanamaru answered, faking ignorance.

"By looking at you, not at all" the second guy said, making the other two laugh.

"I mean, have you two mistaken this ball for a fucking Gay Pride or what?"

"Come on, man, they're kids" the first guy replied, making the others grin.

Hanamaru gave them a murderous look: "Haven't you guys got anything better to do than just stare at us?"

"Actually yes. We have to punish cheeky girls like you" the third guy replied, rising his wand towards Hanamaru.

Hanamaru instinctively stepped in front of Ruby, shielding her, never looking away from the boys.

"Oh, not only you're unbearably cheeky, now you also have the guts to fight me. I guess kids like you are unnatural in more ways than one"

He was about to shoot some kind of spell when his wand fell from his hands, another boy holding his steadly:

"What were you trying to do, Michael?"

The three guys seemed annoyed by him:

"Get out, Smith. This ain't your business"

"What happened?" Smith asked to Hanamaru and Ruby: the girl in pigtails was hiding behind Hanamaru in fear, so the Ravenclaw student had to answer.

"He just...threatened me and my girlfriend. For being who we are"

Smith gave an understanding look: "Oh, I see"

He got closer to the other boys: "You know, you all might be in your seventh years, but I'm better in dueling than you. Let's make a deal, then: you'll leave the girls alone and I won't alert the teachers that you're not allowed here...since I can't see your partners anywhere"

One of the boys grunted in approval and Smith lowered his wand:

"Well then. We'll leave you with the reminder that love is love. It doesn't matter if it's between people of the same gender or not. That's something I've learned recently. Cheers"

The three of them left, eyes still giving fierce looks towards Smith.

Smith turned to Ruby and Hanamaru:

"Are you girls alright? Forgive them, they're the school' troublemakers"

Hanamaru gave a slight nod: "You're Smith of the Quidditch team, right?"

"Right. You're both friends of Matsuura Kanan, aren't you? Ruby and..."

"Hanamaru, yes"

"I see."

Ruby stopped trembling and said: "You're the one who tried...um..."

Smith gave them a weak smile: "Yeah. I see that the news has spread. Not that I care, anyway: people know me for many things other than this"

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. I'm happy I made it in time. I hope this evening goes well"

"Thank you for reaching to us. Have a nice evening" Hanamaru replied.

"Could you tell Kanan I'm sorry? For everything that happened"

The girls nodded: "Of course. Thank you again"

"Don't mention it. Those guys need to learn what diversity is"

Hanamaru and Ruby thought that, with the sentence 'That's something I've learned recently' he referred to Mari seeing him trying to court Kanan and the Slytherin girl running to reach to her, but they said nothing.

"You'd better be back. They're gonna start the dances soon"

Hanamaru gave Ruby an excited smile and they both rushed to the hall again, Smith smiling behind them before making his way to the room as well.

* * *

Chika couldn't believe she was actually  _dancing_  : she had always been scared something would happen, that she would trip and fall or that she wouldn't be able to dance at all; however, much to her surprise, the dance steps were quite easy once you got used to them. Daniel must have been thinking the same, because he was dancing, smiling and sometimes even giggling: Chika didn't recall a time when she saw Daniel this happy. Plus, they were holding hands, one of Daniel's resting on Chika's hip, and the contact was warm, reassuring, it  _burned._

"Have you ever danced before?"

"Like this, no, never. What about you?" Chika replied.

"I didn't have an occasion" Daniel laughed.

"Don't lie to me. Do you think I'd buy that you've never danced with a girl before?"

Daniel guided Chika along some other steps before answering:

"I've never had a girlfriend before, that's what I meant"

Chika was surprised: "I wouldn't have made a bet on it. You're pretty smart and nice"

"Not everyone says that"

Chika hummed: "Maybe it's just my opinion"

She answered like this on purpose, with the hope that Daniel would get the message: it indeed left him confused, with a shy grin on his face, but he didn't reply.

After a while, he changed the topic: "So...Gryffindor, huh? I never thought you were the brave one, when I met you"

Chika smiled: "Well, I think there are many kinds of courage. And you're an Hufflepuff...an hard-working warrior, then"

He giggled: "No, not really. I don't fit much in Hufflepuff...I'm still thinking about the reason that brought the Hat to sort me there"

"That's the same thing I thought. You'll find out, sooner or later"

Daniel smiled: "And you, Takami Chika? What's your kind of courage?"

The music stopped and so did them; Chika made eye contact with him, hoping he would get the hint she was about to drop:

"Hope. I never give up on anything, no matter how unreachable it is"

Again, he just smiled and asked her for the next dance: Chika accepted with a wide smile, but mentally cursed.

Why are men this dense?

* * *

On the other side of the room, You was sitting at a table: Riko had gone looking for Ruby and Hanamaru when Dia got worried and worried; fortunately, they looked fine, dancing and smiling, just a few meters away from them.

She yelped in surprise when she felt an hand on her shoulder:

"So, You, would you like to dance?"

You was thinking about refusing, she wasn't really in the mood to dance. 

But when she looked at Riko, she thought it shouldn't be legal for someone to be so stunning; plus, they needed to talk, so she took her hand, standing up: the two of them went towards the dance floor.

As they began dancing, You was trying to find the words to put up a logical sentence, but she didn't know why it was so difficult to think.

"Are you nervous? You're tensed" Riko asked, her hand on You's hip pushing her closer.

"It's not that. Riko, I don't know why, but...you know, I love you, and I'm sorry about what I told you at the exams. But still...some of my words made sense, I'm sorry to tell you that"

"The part where I can't be trusted?" Riko said, her voice dropped at the end.

"No. Yes. I don't know. I can trust you, we share a deadly secret, after all, and I trusted you to the point you were the first one to know it. But right now, I need to know that I can trust you as a lover" she paused, before adding:

"That our relationship is going to work"

Riko fell silent for a while, so did You. They danced, until Riko grabbed her shoulders to stop her:

"We don't know, You. I can't tell you to trust me, because it's something you need to decide on your own; about us, we don't know either: with Nathan out there we might die tomorrow or live a hundred times. I've always thought about it, but it didn't scare me, for if I had to die right now, I would be happy to just burn your gaze in my mind: that's the closest explaination I found to love. So, if a relationship works on love, then yes You, you can trust me until the end and beyond"

They were the only pairing that wasn't dancing, but neither of them cared: You was staring at Riko, shaken by her words; all of this time, she thought that maybe Riko and she didn't match, that Riko was unreliable and dense. However, her reasoning made sense: maybe Riko was dense, maybe her way of thinking wasn't always perfect, but if she was willing to be honest with her and love her...couldn't she be trusted?

"Riko, I..." she bit her lip "This will be difficult. I love you, but with the Child around...are you ready as well?"

Riko brought You's hand to her cheek: "I'm no one special, You. I just know I want to be with you, should the sky fall down"

"Just...why?"

The music stopped and, with the applause that would cover their words, they both just stared into each other' eyes: You couldn't explain to herself why someone so talented like Riko should be willing to follow her. She didn't understand this love, in a first place: when she kissed Riko in the Forest, that one time, she did it because of instinct, because she liked her, she felt something towards her. Now that their relationship developed, she had been able to see the bright sides of it, but it was complicated as well.

The truth was, she found her feelings developing as time passed, until she realized just how much she loved that girl. Riko was the girl she wanted to hug when she woke in her Common Room at night, who made her lose her sleep, who made her feel home when she dreamed of her, who gave her the best moments of her entire life.

Riko was her everything, and she just came to realize it at the ball, with Riko staring at her and apologizing. What did she have to apologize for? She wasn't perfect, but neither was she, so why shouldn't they just enjoy their feelings?

_'I want to be with you'_

Those six words had woken her brain up: Riko loved her, and so did she.

"Because I want our smiles to never fade"

* * *

The countdown started: it was only a matter of seconds before the new year would come.

The dances stopped, every student was staring at the windows, hoping to catch some magical firework Hogwarts had prepared: our girls stopped as well, the pairing holding hands. So did Chika and Daniel, the two of them just stopped dancing.

"Just a few words for you all: the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry wishes you all, our students and the Uranohoshi High ones, a happy new year! May your dreams come true and let the countdown begin!"

'Make a wish': with the countdown starting, it was tradition that everyone in the room made a wish, and so did our girls.

"Ten!"

_I want to change my future, from now on._

"Nine!"

_I wish for our love to last forever._

"Eight!"

_I want to make her happy, like she deserves to be._

"Seven!"

_I want to prove my limits._

"Six!"

_I want the others to believe me._

"Five!"

_I want to be brave, for once in my life._

"Four!"

_I wish for me to be able to accept myself._

"Three!"

_I'd love to be a better person._

"Two!"

_I want to stay close to her._

"One!"

_I wish for everyone's heart to shine!_

Fireworks bursted in the sky, drawing shapes or just exploding in colourful stars, making all the students clap their hands in wonder: the school did a great job in setting this all up, and the evening couldn't have been better.

Chika happened to look at Daniel' eyes when she saw it: a little spark in his eyes, that maybe never existed, but that somehow made her stare at him, her mind totally blank. The spark was replaced by fear, but it was a positive one, like something that was about to happen: Chika was about to panic, but she wouldn't have had the time anyway.

Daniel cupped her cheeks and got closer, the eyes of both of them closed.

He was about to kiss her.

'About' because, the second his lips met hers, an horrible sound of broken glass was heard, with the students yelping and looking around, the windows had been broken, but no one was to be seen.

Soon, the room was filled with Dementors.

"All the students, back in your common rooms! Teachers, cast your Patronus!"

The students began to run away, the girls' dresses making it more difficult, with the prefects guiding them and trying to calm them down:

"They're just Dementors! They won't hurt us, the teachers are about to solve this!"

It was a miracle how the nine members of Aqours managed to meet:

"Girls, we need to find a safe place. I know it's not the best moment, but if the Child is this close, you need to know an important spell" Dia announced.

"Where's Daniel?" You asked.

"I don't know! He went with the other students of Hufflepuff, I lost him"

"We'll check about him later. Now, everyone follow me!"

Dia brought them, still with their ball dresses, out of the room, managing to walk past the crowd.

In the meanwhile, some students were helping the teachers as well: Gregory, Smith's friend, has casted his snake Patronus.

"Go to Professor Howie and tell him those words "Open the front door, so the Dementors can escape"

The snake repeated the sentence before going away; a Patronus could also be used to send a message to another person, just like one would do with an owl.

The girls reached a classroom in the dungeons: Dia locked the door and took a moment to catch her breath.

"Dia...what were those?"

"Dementors, girls. They feed on happy memories, no wonder they attacked when the ball was on. Now, I'm sure they were sent by the Child, because no Dementors are allowed inside Hogwarts. If this is the case, I need you all to know how to cast a Patronus. It will be much more than difficult to make it work successfully, but-"

She stopped, noticing that Yoshiko was slowly paling.

"Yoshiko, are you...alright?"

The girl looked like she was going to be sick, pale, eyes tightly shut:

"They...here..."

For a second, Dia thought that her friend was hallucinating, but after a few seconds a Dementor passed just through the wall, aiming specifically for Yoshiko: the girl screamed, as if the Dementor's presence itself was painful to her. Tears covered the corners on her eyes and she fell on the ground, apparently fainted.

The girl panicked, but Dia was the fastest to react:

"Expecto Patronum!"

Her magpie was casted out of her wand, running towards the Dementor: although powerful, it still wasn't enough, for that Dementor was way too stubborn to keep attacking Yoshiko.

"Kanan! Mari! Help me with this!"

The two girls also casted the spell, with Mari's stallion and Kanan's swan being summoned into the room: finally, the Dementor gave up and fled, leaving Yoshiko on the ground with her friends there to help.

"Dia, what happened? Why did the Dementor have this effect on her and not on us?" Chika asked.

Dia was busy trying to wake Yoshiko up, so Kanan answered her question instead:

"Some people are known to be weaker than others against a Dementor. Usually, it's because of a trauma they've been through, so I'm wondering too..."

When Yoshiko finally came back to reality all the girls were going to hug her, but Dia stopped them by a wave of her hand, because Yoshiko was actually trying to speak:

"Dia...what happened? That light...what..."

"Shh, don't strive to talk"

"No, Dia...that light...did you see that too?"

Dia exchanged looks with the other members, then shook her head:

"Nobody else did, Yohane; maybe it was a Dementor's try to steal your happiness away"

"It was...so familiar"

The group had eventually to take a small break before starting with the spell, for Yoshiko was recovering bit by bit, this also thanks to Hanamaru, who gave her a piece of chocolate, which Dia told her was extremely effective against a Dementor's attack.

_That light...Tsushima Yoshiko, what did you see?_

Once Yoshiko had fully healed, Dia spoke again:

"Well, looks like you girls have seen what a Patronus is: it's the one and the only spell effective against a Dementor. It can have an animal's look or exist as a cloud of mist. Usually, the animal one is more effective. One thing about the Patronus: they, unlike wands or Houses, can change if a trauma is experienced, if the wizard is willing to hide his identity, or..." Dia made a short, almost invisible pause "...if a strong love towards someone changes our lives. Now, remember that this spell's control is actually one of the most difficult to achieve, so I'm not expecting you all to-"

"Dia..."

The third year looked at Yoshiko: "What's on? Are you alright?"

"Dia, I...have been able to cast a Patronus, some months ago, an animal one. Now you're saying that this spell is one of the most difficult, and I'm a bit confused"

Much to Dia's surprise, Yoshiko didn't switch to her Yohane persona to make any sarcastic or silly comment, she just stood there, looking at her.

Dia never let the gaze go, until Kanan stood up:

"Well, then, I have to explain. I taught Yosh-Yohane, I mean, how to cast a Patronus, but back then, I didn't know it was so difficult. When she casted the phoenix, I paid no mind to the fact the she actually had casted a corporeal Patronus without even struggling"

"This, connected to how weak you are to Dementors...Yohane, the two things have their own balance, I suppose, but I have yet to find out why"

"So...Yohane, has anything happened in your life that we need to know? Your magical powers seem to be so strong..." Chika asked.

"I'm wondering about that too, Chika. The answer is no, it didn't, unless I can't remember it. But now, I believe Dia should carry on with the explaination"

Dia didn't buy that: "Yohane, may we talk tomorrow morning?"

"Sure"

Dia slightly nodded, still worried for her friend, but decided to go on anyway: after all, the school was under attack, anything could happen, the girls needed to know how to protect themselves.

"You should be starting by recalling in your mind  _your happiest memory._ This will fuel up the spell: the happiest a memory is, the strongest the Patronus will be, so don't think about the first happy thing that crosses your minds, but instead take your time to make all of your memories flow in your brain. Then, the first one who's ready, make a step forward and say the spell 'Expecto Patronum'. Keep your mind focused on that memory the entire time, don't get distracted, else the spell will fail"

Dia stepped aside, the girls had closed their eyes and were recalling maybe their whole life. Dia looked at them, feeling proud of herself, but of them too: she thought about when she asked Chika, You and Riko to work hard with them if there was any danger threathening the school. The group, or Aqours, as Chika called it, made her third year to be the most awensome year in her whole life: she had to prove her limits, to doubt of herself and to take off her mask of perfection, of course; but those eight girls there, who were smiling lovely while thinking, made her self-aware of her mistakes, and she had the chance to be a better sister, a better friend, a better lover, a better  _herself_. Because Dia had never tried to show this side of hers to others, hiding behind a strict and cold behaviour.

'Thank you, Aqours!'.

* * *

Surprisingly, Ruby was the first one to step forward, eyes still shut; when she opened them, green eyes were shining, her wand was ready to cast the spell.

_"The happiest memory of my life...when I had to make up my mind, before the Sorting Cerimony, I thought I would never be like you. I still think it now. So, I'm sorry, Onee-chan: my happiest memory won't be about you."_

_"If I had to live for a single night over and over again, that would be that first night when Maru and I went stargazing. It felt so peaceful...I love her so much. So now I'm ready"_

"Expecto...Patronum!"

A white mist appeared on the tip of her wand, gradually getting bigger and bigger. For a few moments, no Patronus was to be found, and Ruby actually feared her memory wasn't strong enough. But then, she reminded herself that the spell won't work unless she kept focusing.

Then, it happened: a wonderful white swan formed itself out of the mist and began flying around the room, the girls standing in awe:

"A white swan, Ruby! We've got the same animal, although a bit different!" Kanan said, her Patronus actually being a black swan.

Dia looked at her little sister: so innocent, so pure like her Patronus, yet so incredibly strong...she couldn't believe it.

* * *

After Ruby, it was You's turn to try the spell: she took an heavy breath and raised her wand, ready to go.

_"My happiest memory...ugh, it's hard to tell. Any other time, I would be thinking about Riko: that girl deserves this much. But, for now, I have to keep love away from my thoughts, else the spell will fail from such bitterness. My happiest thought...of course. That evening when Chika-chan and I were flying to London, on the plane. I told her I will always be her best friend, shall she need me. I wish for our friendship to get even stronger!"_

"Expecto Patronum!"

Nothing happened.

She tried once more:  _"Damn it, what the heck is wrong with me? That's one of the dearest memories I have, then why..."_

"Expecto Patronum!"

A white mist began to form, but it remained still as mist until You gave up, panting: the spell had drained up too much of her energy.

Dia was ready with a piece of chocolate: "Here, take this and don't worry: sometimes, it's more difficult to understand which memory you should use, rather than focusing on it"

You cursed under her breath, frustrated.

* * *

Chika stepped forward, ready to give it a try: "I'll do my best!"

Dia smiled and looked at her.

_"I have no doubts. The day I recieved my letter from Hogwarts...it gave me strenght, hope! Everything started from just that one letter! And my feelings for it, to know I was worth a try, kept me focused on proving to the world I could shine, just like other people! I'm a witch now, I made friends who I'll never forget...that's my memory and my wish!"_

"Expecto Patronum!" Chika almost screamed.

A mist began to form, as usual, but Chika stayed focused: 

_"Now, I must not give up. Patronus, whoever you are, please show me your true form, cause I'll be ready to face Dementors once again!"_

The mist began to dense, before giving birth to a Patronus who looked like an horse...except black and with wings.

"A Thestral! Chika, I've never seen anything like this!" Dia said in shock, and so were the two other third years.

"Chika, that's awensome!"

The 'Thestral' as Dia called it, landed next to its owner, so Chika asked:

"What makes it so special?"

"Chika, a Thestral is a fantastic beast known to be seen only by those who saw someone dying before their eyes. However, its Patronus form can be seen by everyone around, thus making it worth of studies. It's one of the rarest Patronus around" Mari answered.

"What does that mean? I've never seen anyone dying..."

"A Patronus like this often hides a lot of philosophy. It could be anything really" Kanan answered.

"I'm a bit worried now...is this a message that I'll eventually die?"

"Come on, Chika, don't be silly!" Dia laughed "A Patronus has no such powers. Although I believe it's very rare that someone has been able to cast a Thestral"

Chika found relief in their words: "Alright then! I'll make sure this Patronus is in good hands ~"

* * *

"I...want to try too, zura!"

Hanamaru shyly decided to try that spell, although she didn't feel confident at all:

_"I'll miss it. I'll miss it and I'll be defenceless when a Dementor approaches me"_

_"My...happiest memory, Dia said? Well, it even surprises me, but I think my happiest memory happened just an hour ago or so. When Ruby told me I was beautiful...I couldn't believe her, but she made me realize I shouldn't stick with my own opinion of myself. If Hogwarts taught me anything other than spells and potions it's that, inside the school, you can be whoever you want. I still don't see myself as a special person...I'm actually pretty common; but if this means I can actually improve...then I will, with all my might!"_

"Expecto Patronum!"

What was different in Hanamaru's case was that no mist actually came from her wand, the spell immediately casting a corporeal Patronus: a field mouse, a tiny glowing one, although just as powerful as the others.

The little entity went running around the room, with the other girls dodging it and giggling, surprised by its cuteness.

"Congratulations, Hanamaru! Yours was the first corporeal Patronus to be immediately casted! I'm curious...what was your memory about?" Dia asked.

"It'll be a long one to explain. But I think I learned something from my memories as well"

Hanamaru looked at Ruby with a smile and Dia nodded.

* * *

"I think I shall try too!" Riko said, happily.

"You're the last one to try it! After you, we'll all know our Patronus!" Dia announced.

"I'm not sure I'll work this out..."

"Don't think about it. Remember you should be focusing"

_"The happiest memory...the fun part is, I've been thinking about it before this thing started: when I talked to You at the ball...I wondered if there was something I could hold onto, to escape the deep hurt her words gave me. But now I know...it's her. She might choose against our love, but my own love, even if unrequited, will always make me lose my breath whenever I look at her. So, You...my happiest memory is your being"_

"Expecto Patronum!"

The mist began to form, but shortly after a shiny weasel began to walk, still uncertain of its surroundings. 

"Hey, Riko-chan, this looks a lot like my Patronus! So tiny and adorable!" Hanamaru said.

Riko laughed: "I wonder if they'll be friends ~"

It was a bit of a silly thing to say, with a Patronus being nothing more than a spell, but still they giggled.

Only then the girls found out that Dia was crying.

"Dia, what happened?" Chika said, alarmed.

Dia dried her tears: "Nothing, don't worry. It's just...seeing all of you here, able to cast a Patronus..."

She paused, before gaining once more her serious look:

"Don't blame me for this, but it's the first time I think we actually have more than one chance to defeat Nathan...or the Child, whoever he is. He might be strong, but seeing the nine of us here in this room...I've never been happier before. So just thank you, everyone"

Chika made the first move and ran to hug Dia:

"Hey! G-Get away!" Dia tried to protest, but was quickly surrounded by the others, hugging her as well.

 

 _If it's something you truly wish for_  
Try proving that you can make it come true  
Where can someone as small and insignificant as myself end up flying to?

______

* * *

After the girls left, Chika stood a minute longer in that room.

Dia's words...they were wonderful. She thought the same, they had to be able to defeat Nathan, they weren't just common students, they were common students  _aimed to protect the dearest things of their lives._

Thinking about that, Chika had taken a look at their friends: Kanan and Mari, quietly working together, had been through so many events before finally being able to love each other; Riko and You, both almost sad, their love sure was difficult, but Chika knew they would overcome their difficulties; Ruby and Hanamaru, how couldn't she notice them? They had been dating for years, fearing something or someone might part them, but now, looking at them, Chika understood that the greatest reward comes from the greatest struggle. Dia and Yoshiko as well, a strange love, but they were maybe the two girls the most in love with each other; Chika tried to recall what Dia told her, that Yoshiko was about to be hurt by Nathan when she happened to save her.

Now, she saw her friends with different eyes: she didn't feel jealousy, anger or whatever, just...happiness.

 _'I'm so glad everyone of you made it until the end. After this evening, I don't know how much time we have left until Nathan strikes again'_ , she thought.

Poor Nathan. Heavens might know what pushed him to be such a savage person. He was about to kill Kanan and Yoshiko just like how the Aurors did with his father or his father himself with his sister. He casted a Dark Mark just above the school to panic the students, he duelled with Kanan, he warned the nine of them that he will come back, then killed Mari, who only after chose to stay alive.

He didn't deserve such-

_WAIT_

Realization hit Chika: "That's it! I know who the Child is! All of this time...we've had the final hint just in front of us!"

She realized that the room was now empty, so she rushed outside: 'I need to tell the others!'

 

_Sometimes, you learn from your memories._

* * *

"You-chan, wait...!"

You turned to look at Riko: "Riko, I..."

"Wait, let me talk. I have found something crucial. Do you remember the Chamber of Secrets? The one that was sealed a long time ago?"

You frowned: "Yeah, the one that has been opened recently?"

"Exactly. Now...only the Child could have done this, but I think it's time for us to open it as well"

"Riko, have you gone out of your mind? It's impossible!"

Riko put her hands on You' shoulders, looking intently at her:

"It's not. Please, You..." her left hand cupped You's cheek "Just this time, trust me"

You felt her throat dry as she swallowed, but she only nodded:

"I will, Riko. I always have. Lead the way"

Riko's eyes widened at You's words, but she took her hand and led her downstairs, until they reached the dungeons.

"Must be close, keep following me"

The dungeons were lit of a green light, creepy, expecially after the Dementors' attack. Many students were gathered there, but, fortunately, no teacher was to be spotted. The two girls went for different hallways, until You asked:

"Will we even be able to come back?"

"We will. We can't get lost if we have this"

The girl stopped, making something who looked like an old scroll flash out of her pocket.

"What's this? Is it a map?"

"Kind of. I'll explain to you later: for now, we have to try this"

They reached some stairs once again, leading them further below the school's ground, until they stopped at a wall.

"This is one of the Chamber's entrances. The Child has made his way from here, making this the only one entrance that shouldn't be sealed yet, due to the hard work for the ball and the attack later. We're trying to open it from here"

"What purpose for? And how do you know it?"

"I've read it in some books in the library. It's incredible how many legends are known to be real, but how few people know about them at all. Something is clearly hidden here if the Child tried to broke the seal. We should access it with Parseltongue"

"Wait, Riko, can you go slower? I fell kind of lost. Parseltongue? What is it? And what should the Child be hiding?"

"I don't know yet. Parseltongue is the snakes' language, only spoken by the heirs of Voldemort"

"...And how are we going to...?"

Riko giggled: "What, were you thinking I'm the Child?"

"I wasn't...! I was just wondering how..."

"You see, Parseltongue is the only weakness to open the Chamber, that's why it has been sealed. But now that the seal might no longer be here...do you remember at the ball, during the attack?"

"Sure"

"Some sixth years tried to help fight the Dementors. One of them used his Patronus to send a message-"

"Gregory?"

"Exactly. Now, his Patronus was a snake, and he said  _'Open the front door'_  -"

You stopped her: "Wait. Do you plan to tell me this is pure luck?"

Riko smiled: "Luck and a bit of knowledge"

"You're amazing. So, now we should be able to remember the sound and open the Chamber, right?"

"I'll try"

Riko tried to make some sounds that looked indeed like a snake, but the wall still looked steady; after the third try, however, she felt some noises inside of her head, like a snake answering her command.

"You...hold my hand, I have a feeling we might be teleported"

However, the wall just opened a little bit, enough for the two girls to fit. Once inside, Riko casted a Light Spell to enlight the room: what they found was breathtaking.

"Riko...there are tons of shelves everywhere"

"Indeed. Also, some items on the ground. But we might be looking for something hidden or at least protected, so watch your step"

The girls kept wandering around, Riko's wand guiding them through shelves full of books and statues, through lockers, jewels and coins.

"What are...those things?"

"Well, since it's called the 'Chamber of Secrets' I believe Death Eaters used to hide things in here"

You nodded, still holding Riko's hand: it was warm, reassuring, and made You remember about what happened at the ball.

"Riko...may we talk about something?"

"Is...this really the place, You?" Riko said, unsure.

You sighed: "It's something I need to tell you"

Riko nodded, still cautious of her surroundings: "Go on then"

You wanted to step forward to face Riko, but something began to glow from a locker as she did so; she turned and so did Riko, but the red haired girl was the first one to understand what was about to happen: something that looked like a laser came from the locker and aimed for You.

Riko did the only logical thing: she pinned You to a wall next to her and used her own body to shield her girlfriend.

The laser revealed to be a succession of Sectumsempra spells, each one cutting a deep wound into Riko's back, her teeth clenched from pain, but she won't let it go: no matter the efforts You made to break that grip, Riko won't let her being hurt once, deaf to You's screaming and blind to her tears.

Riko didn't let a single tear fall from her eyes until it was over: it was only then that she collapsed on the ground, You trying to hold her into her arms:

"Riko! RIKO! Answer me!"

Riko was breathing hard, but at least she was still breathing. Deep cuts were spread on her back, her arms and her right cheek, the blood staining both the floor and her clothes. Still, she handled her wand to You:

"You...Episkey, the healing spell. Use it on my cuts. I'll be fine"

The she shut her eyes tight, the pain in her body almost unbearable. You did as she was told, after a few trials she casted an healing spell and pointed her wand to one of the cuts: Riko moaned in pain and You immediately stopped.

"You, no, it's fine. Episkey brings pain. Just go on until the cuts heal"

After about half an hour Riko was fine, no tracks of the cuts could be found on her body, although the blood on her clothes stayed there.

"Great, You. I'm fine now, really. I'm sorry I brought you into this"

You stared at her in disbelief to her words, too sincere to be fake:

"Just...what the fuck are you apologizing for?"

Riko stared back a bit confused, but she didn't have the time to reply, for she was silenced by You's lips on hers.

You then got away to answer an unspoken question: 

"All these days you've been apologizing to me, believing it was your fault, and I bought that too. You tried so hard to make me understand you loved me and I have been such a thankless idiot. I'm the one who's sorry, Riko, for all the bitter things I said to you. I don't think they're true anymore: I love you, I love you so much it hurts"

Riko just smiled dazzled, and You realized just how cute she was when she smiled.

"I thought you would never say it out loud..."

"...Well, it was my turn to apologize" said You.

"Not that. That you love me"

You paled: "No way I've never told you"

She thought about it, but still...her love came as an implicit meaning, but never spoken out loud. They shared kisses, but her confession always lingered in the air, without being actually there.

"Do you want to start over with-" You asked.

Riko cut her sentence giggling: "We already have, You. Remember, after the 'meeting'?"

You didn't know what to say at that point: why had she been so dumb and mindless?

Riko took her hands: "How about we forget what happened before and keep looking for a clue?"

You laughed a bit: "I don't see why not"

Riko, still holding You's hand, guided her further inside the Chamber.

"What about that locker?"

"I checked it before, else there is nothing inside or it has been taken"

You stopped: "Riko, what if the Child already took what he needed?"

Riko shook her head: "Remember? Only the seal was broken, else the teachers would have it sealed again in no time. Now they all believe the Child doesn't know Parseltongue, so they can take their time to fix it and not check the inside of it at all"

"Riko, are you really this smart?"

"You're underestimating my House" Riko grinned, which earned a nudge from You.

They kept on walking until they reached a strange shelf:

"Riko...look at this"

Thousands of bottles with silver matter inside were stuff on those shelves.

"You, are those...memories?"

"I believe so. Was the Child trying to take one of them?"

"I don't know, they're not labeled"

Actually, no name or date was written on any of the bottles, so they were exactly alike.

"How do we know which one matters?" asked You.

"There are other potions on this side, they're labeled. I hope one of them helps revealing fingerprints or stuff like that"

"I don't know, let me help you"

The potions there weren't anything special: it looked like someone just used that Chamber as a storage before; the girls kept looking for something particular, dividing the potions they didn't know from the common ones. At one point, Riko said:

"You, haven't you spotted a Potions book since we got here?"

"I don't think so. Do you want me to look for one? There should be plenty"

"Not on your own, I'll go with you"

They headed to some dusty shelves: it was quite a struggle to find a Potions one, but, in the end, they found one that looked to be at least a century old, with old paper making its pages and a leather cover.

The grey haired frowned and opened the book to look at some pages: a lot of potions were described, with a tiny writing and a small picture next to them that looked like it had been drawn by the owner of the very book.

"It's pretty different from our book, the author is another one too" said You.

"I hope it's detailed, at least"

The girls went back to work, with Riko reading the labeled potions and You looking for them in the book; after an hour or so, Riko spotted something:

"Wait You, how was it called?"

The grey haired read the label again: "Felix...Felicis, I suppose? It can't be read well"

Riko looked at it in the book: a golden fluid in a tiny bottle, its name written in red; she read the description:

**"[...] Felix Felicis (aka Felicis): just a single spoon of this potion is enough to grant luck. Its brewing is among the most difficult ones, with its use being illegal in many cases. However, no more than a single spoon should be drunk in a time window of three months, due to its overdose to be lethal.**

"I have a silly idea. This potion grants luck, but overdose is lethal"

"You...want to find the right memory by luck?"

"Exactly"

"Riko, this potion could be quite old. What if it doesn't work?"

"I'm not sure if potions actually have an expiration date. I have to try, You"

She was about to open the small bottle when You's grip on her hand stopped her:

"I'll do this"

You didn't know why she had the impulse of stopping her friend: maybe she was worried for her health, maybe she felt guilty because so far she had done most of the work...maybe she was seriously worried something might go wrong.

_'You...can't trust me? Is it the only thing you can say?_

Memories did burn.

Riko shook her head: "No way"

"You've been suffering enough this evening. Now let me take this risk"

Riko's gaze was cold: "You heard me. No way"

"I won't drink too much of it. Trust me"

'Trust me': two words, but said by You...they had a whole different meaning, Riko knew that.

You was relaying on her words from before to let her take the risk, because she couldn't deny her request now: doing it would mean she couldn't trust her.

She wanted the first move to be Riko's.

Riko reluctantly let the bottle slip away from her hands: "You...be careful"

You stroke her signature wink before opening the bottle and taking the smallest sip she could manage, with Riko watching in fear, praying everything went well.

"How do you feel?"

"Tastes like alcohol and sugar. But I feel...strange"

"Strange good or strange bad?" Riko asked.

"Strange...lucky" You smiled.

She took a glance at the memories on the shelf, before picking the one at the top left corner, out of instinct:

"This one, I guess"

"I just hope the potion worked" said Riko.

You was holding a small bottle with a silver liquid in it: the light hair was moving, luring in the fluid then coming out, like a small fish.

"Me too. Can you hide this bottle, Riko? Your common room is way more difficult to reach, mine is next to the kitchen, everyone knows it"

Riko sighed:

"Sure, I'll try. Now let's get out of here before anything happens"

* * *

 

You was looking at the ceiling, unable to sleep.

That day had been full of surprises: the ball had been awensome, so had Riko and so had the lesson with the third years. In a single day she learned that memories are something we all are willing to bottle away and hide on a shelf, to forget...or maybe, to keep safe. She learned that the true and purest happiness could be felt anytime, just realizing you're here, alive, with people who love you. 

Aqours...

She felt this name to fit exactly to their group: a group of nine girls, nine of them who were fighting for the school to be safe, for their memories not to be bottled, but to fly away, free. She often thought about how fate played with lives, but in her case fate had been the most amazing thing ever, letting her make friends, meet a girl who could make her heart race, having a chance to be worth her House.

Her House...when she first came at Hogwarts, she hoped to be in Gryffindor along with Chika.

'I wonder what kind of Gryffindor would I have been' she often asked herself.

Maybe it was pure luck that she got sorted in another House, a House made just for her to fight, to work hard and to be loyal to her friends until the very end.

This was the first night of the new year, after all: if all the days of it, as legends say, were meant to be like the first one, then she would face every day with the greatest happiness her heart would manage.

Many girls from Hufflepuff had returned to their homes during the holidays, mostly to spend Christmas with their families, leaving the room where You slept empty.

You didn't: Aqours was her family.

With her family here at Hogwarts, she had spent the best days of her life.

'I want to defeat Nathan' You thought 'So that we all can live our school years here, being the amazing group we are, still able to chat about silly things or to go to Hogsmeade together, when I'll be in my third year'

She found a reason to fight, and she wouldn't let go of it. She hugged her pillow, trying to catch her sleep: they did it.

They found a memory that could be Nathan's, they were so close to solving out the whole mystery and face him.

Then what? Would they be able to fight the very heir of the Evil?

Yes, You thought, if Dia said we might do this, we will. 

She was an Hufflepuff, just one students among hundreds: she was just a first year, a girl that shouldn't even been able to go to Hogwarts, being a Muggle born; still, she had been granted magical powers that made her different from the other people she happened to meet in her hometown.

Still, those powers had a strong price: she hadn't asked for them, and with Hogwarts came fight, deadly secrets and hours of study. She suffered when she began her new school, she will suffer when she'll have to leave it for the last time, that was for sure. However, she was now granted powers to change the future, she was granted the chance to protect her school, and if she could make just one thing for sure, it would be that no matter what, when Nathan would come back, she would fight until death.

She closed her eyes, the room was completely dark and quiet, while she begged for her dreams to be joyful.

* * *

She woke up moreless an hour later, almost jolting, because she felt an hand resting on her shoulder.

"Woah, hey, calm down! It's me!"

You blinked a couple of times before realizing who was the girl standing in front of her:

"Riko? What the heck are you doing here? What happened?"

"Hey, relax! I just thought it would be alright to check how you felt"

You was confused: "Felt about what?"

Riko giggled: "About the Felicis you drank earlier. Is your mind this cloudy when you wake up?"

"It wouldn't if someone hadn't made me jolt out of my sleep"

Riko laughed, raising both of her hand, as to say:  _"My fault, ok"_ .

"I'm fine by the way, but...thanks for coming here in the middle of the night, I guess"

Riko nodded: "Sure, don't mind about that"

They both fell quiet for a whole minute, Riko not leaving but still having no intention of speaking further. You then broke the silence:

"Are you alright, Riko?"

"I am, why do you ask?"

"You have a...strange look"

Riko was trying not to meet You's gaze: "Had a nightmare"

You flinched, then sat up on her bed, tapping the spot next to her, signaling Riko to sit.

"About what?"

"About the two of us. You, after what happened earlier at the Chamber...I'm so scared to lose you...I could lose you without being able to do anything, I-"

She let out a whimper, her chest shaking. You was shocked: she had never seen Riko cry, she had always seen her as a strong girl who never lets emotions take control of her life; she learned that everyone has their weak sides.

"Hey, Riko. Riko, come on- it won't happen"

"I can't tell it. No one of us can. What if someone of us dies, You? Nathan tried to kill Mari, and he did it! She came back to life thanks to...a miracle, or whatever. You, I don't want to lose you. I'm scared"

You couldn't say anything to comfort her: she was scared about that too. What if Chika or Riko died? What if she had to seen their best friends die in front of her, without being able to do anything?

What if her "powers" didn't deserve that name? After all, they had powers when Mari was almost killed too, but if Kanan couldn't defeat him...

"Riko...I don't want to lose you or anybody else in Aqours. I promise to do my best when time will come, but if I'll be killed...I could never blame you. It's none of our fault; Nathan is just a crazy bastard who thinks that power comes from revenge"

"I don't want you to be killed! Don't ever mention that!" Riko said, shaken by tears, "You, if that time has to come, I'll protect you with my life!"

You hugged her friend, combing her hair: "I'm sorry, I won't let you do that. But, as long as we're here...please, just be here with me in this"

Riko broke the hug and nodded: she didn't want to argue about the matter of death, so she thought it would have been better to leave:

"Thank you, You, really. I should go back to-" she said, standing up.

"Riko"

The red haired turned.

"Could you...stay here with me?"

Riko smiled softly and, even in the darkess, she couldn't find a better adjective other than  _happy_ : her eyes were shining, probably because of the tears from before, but shining nonetheless.

"Of course"

You thought about all the times she had been angry with Riko and ended up just losing her sleep and wanting to hug her.

Time is a precious thing: the girls couldn't predict if the Dementors' attack from before was just a coincidence or if Nathan was about to come in the school.

They could find the school under attack the morning after or graduate with the Child still recovering.

You was shaken by pure fear, but Riko's arms pulled her closer, the warm contact making her mind blank, with 'blank' actually meaning 'alright', after everything that was in You's mind.

"I'm here"

You turned around and faced her, eyes closed: two words, that again meant the whole world; Riko was there, with her, and if one of them had to die, the other would treasure that moment forever.

She hugged her girlfriend and, for the first time in years, she fell asleep with a wide smile on her face.

 

_Even during the times when we're lost_   
_Take firm steps towards our goal with all we've got_   
_If you give up just because it didn't go well_   
_You'll definitely regret it later_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get Kanan's quote at the ball?
> 
> Also: Chika understood something critical! Do you think Nathan's the Child? He might be, after all, you never truly know, but I would like to hear (read lmao) your opinions as well!
> 
> Thank you for reading until the end! I...hope I did well? ^^"
> 
> Thank you, everyone. I feel I'm the luckiest person here to have you all commenting!


	16. -thank you all-

Guys, just a few words in this chapter, I wanted you to know how I felt.

When I first wrote this fic I wasn't expecting anyone to read it: I was just like "I want to write on clean paper my story, I want to make it real and alive, even if no one will eventually read it".

Now, the counter points to 1300 hits, with 77 kudos left: it took me longer than usual to write the previous chapter, but when I saw that you people were keeping reading this, I couldn't help crying.

I would like to thank every single one of you guys (and girls, obv) for pushing me towards my goal when no one else would, for reading this and sharing feels, maybe even smiles, with me.

So: to everyone who commented, to everyone who left kudos, to everyone who maybe didn't want to reveal his identity and stayed here as a guest, just to everyone who read this...

Thank you, everyone. You made me happy like I never was.

I hope you'll stay tuned until the very end!

See you in the next chapter! (^_^)/


	17. Shadow gate to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko and You have successfully recovered the memories from the Chamber of Secrets: now, with the hint Chika has to offer, it's now time to dig deeper into the Child's past, but beware: no one's born evil.
> 
> Yoshiko, however, has yet to find what her apparition from the Dementors' attack means: for the first time in her life, she feels that she can trust herself; she won't be the only one, though, because somebody else is also struggling with her past...
> 
> Now, before the final battle gets closer, the nine girls must unravel the deepest of the mysteries, for the school's sake: even though memories fade, scars always linger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter of our favourite magicians ~
> 
> I'm sorry for the wait, but I've been busy in the last weeks, so it took me a while to write this chapter, also because this fic is getting closer to an end!
> 
> Before we start, I would like to thank with all my heart my amazing Beta Reader, Lexis, who did a great job revising this chapter: you'll know who to thank when you'll find there are far less grammar mistakes from now on.

"Got everything?"

Riko nodded, then pulled out the small bottle from her bag: the silver memory wasn't dancing anymore, resting on the bottom of the container, but it was still shining, almost alive. A bowl with a transparent liquid was standing on a table in front of her: when the girl got the bottle closer to it, the silver hair regained some sort of energy, floating around, as if telling her what to do.

An awkward silence fell among the nine girls: it wasn't the first time they had met overtime, at night, in an empty room; it wasn't the first time either, that they relived a memory and almost existed in it. Somehow, they felt anxious: they were about to uncover who the Child was, something that they had always thought it was clear, until Chika came up with her theory: a small fragment, a minor detail that made all of their securities fall, making them start over with their investigation. This time, they were several steps forward, because the solution was lingering right before their eyes, held tightly in Riko's hand, holding despair in it, but also a possible solution.

Riko stepped forward, getting just in front of the bowl; then, she glanced at the other girls.

They were all looking at her, in silence; gazes connecting, melting, understanding each other, their souls reaching a bond, like a quiet vow, that they'll accept the truth, no matter what it would be. Later, they'll tell about this moment as the only one where they felt so deeply connected that they could fuse in a single being: Aqours.

Riko removed the stopper from the bottle: then, with the maximum caution, she poured the silver hair in the bowl, making the liquid become slightly white, where the pit couldn't be seen anymore.

She looked at her friends: "Does anyone want to volunteer?"

Everyone kept quiet, looking at each other, no one daring to make the first move, too afraid something bad would happen...or maybe, afraid of what they could see.

A voice could then be heard, loud and clear, full of determination.

"I will."

* * *

 

***** **Earlier that morning** *****

When You woke up, her head was spinning: after all, the night before wasn't easy, with Riko and she trying to access the Chamber of Secrets, with she ending up to drink a lucky-bringing potion and picking up what could be Nathan's memories, the truth they all were looking for; the mystery would come to an end, and they would finally have the main weapon to defeat the Child: after all, while our strength can be found in our present, our weaknesses lie in our past.

She felt the spot next to her: it was cold. She nearly jolted, because she was sure that Riko slept next to her the night before, but then she remembered that this wasn't Riko’s Common Room: she must had been forced to leave not to get caught by other Hufflepuff students. Relieved, she fell back on her pillow and rubbed her eyes, trying to get up without feeling like she was going to throw up.

Was this because of the potion she drank?

Maybe it was way too old, so her body reacted like it was poison...but what if it didn't work at all? What if she had really picked a random bottle and not the one the potion should have suggested her to? She felt her guts twist, but she regained herself: after all, she only took a sip; the effect couldn't last much longer.

Still, it took a lot of her strength to stand up, get dressed and go downstairs to meet her friends, who were already having breakfast in the Great Hall.

She greeted a couple of her Hufflepuff friends before taking a seat next to Ruby:

"Good morning, You-chan!"

"Good morning, Ruby" she replied, hoping that the lack of strength couldn't be seen in her voice as well.

Ruby was eating, but when You saw the food on the table, she felt her nausea slowly coming back again. After a while, Ruby noticed:

"Uh...um...aren't you eating, You-chan?"

You smiled and shook her head: "I'm not feeling well, Ruby."

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

 _"Yes, I do_ " was what You wanted to say, because, from a general view, that would have been the best option; but how was she going to explain that she had drunk an old potion, nonetheless the Felix Felicis? There was no way a first year would be able to brew such a difficult potion, and there was no way a potion that old could be found in classes itself: it looked like You had to manage this on her own and maybe alert Riko, just in case.

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious. Maybe it's just the stress going away, after everything that happened yesterday..."

"I know, I'm still shaking from fear. I've talked with Onee-chan too about the matter: she said that the Dementors were following someone's command, because they would never break into the school on their own."

"So, are we sure the Child sent them?"

Ruby stopped eating, playing with the tiny bites of food on her plate: "I don't know. Why so, after all? They did nothing other than alarming the school and interrupting the ball, but no one was injured."

"Well, no one other that Yoshiko-chan..."

You glanced at the 'fallen angel' at the other side of the room: she looked fine, eating and chatting with Dia next to her, but she didn't show any signs of shock or wounds.

"She wasn't exactly injured" Ruby said, voicing her thoughts, "it was more like they had a special effect on her. Maybe we should talk to her later."

You nodded and forced herself to eat some toasted bread, knowing that once the dizziness and the nausea faded, she would be starving.

After breakfast, the nine of them met before their first classes: they had made a habit of meeting near the school's entrance, where a smaller hall gave them plenty of space to meet and talk without people in that same room hearing. That morning, Dia had wanted to talk to them:

"I would like if we could meet up this evening to practice some spells. The last ones I'm going to teach you are a lot easier than the Patronus Spell, so don't worry."

You tried to smile like the others, but it was hard, knowing that she was the only one who wasn't able to cast a Patronus, not in the basic form neither in the animal one. She felt Riko's gaze, heavy, on her: actually she was trying to make eye contact; her face showed she was asking for permission to tell the others about the Chamber of Secrets. You smiled: it was amazing of Riko to check if a decision was all right with her, after their argument.

"We...You and I, we have something to tell you as well, about the Child. We found out what could be the final clue to this riddle."

The seven other girls looked at her, Dia frowning:

"Now that I come to think about that, Riko...you and You were the only ones who didn't listen to Chika's theory. Could you please explain where did you rush to, after the Dementors' attack ceased?"

Mari put on a mischievous grin: "Oh, Dia, go easy on them, they just wanted to have-"

"Shut up, Mari" Kanan said.

"It's joke ~"

"Zura?!"

"Onee-chan, what are they talking about?"

Dia bursted: "Everybody! This is a serious matter, don't joke on it"

Riko cleared her throat: "Actually, that's what we wanted to tell you, but we should wait for Dia's lesson to start, we need to go in a more private place."

"Right. But Dia, I guess I can explain my theory here, right? It's not like anyone would get what we're talking about."

"I believe so, Chika. Please, go on."

"Hey girls! Nice to see you around!"

Riko mentally cursed: Daniel couldn't choose a worse time to interrupt their conversation.

However, the girls were rather surprised to see that Chika immediately ran to hug him:

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere, no one of the Hufflepuffs could tell me where you had gone, I was so scared-"

"Hey, Chika. Relax; after the attack, I felt a little sick, so they took me to the infirmary and I was kept under surveillance. Looks like Dementors really love me."

Yoshiko couldn't hold back: "You too, Daniel?" she said, her eyes widened.

The boy was speechless: "So I'm not the only one! I...uh...did you see anything?"

"Just a white light getting smaller and smaller. What about you?"

"Everything went black, but I heard a woman calling me. Just my name...well, nobody believes me about this, but that voice was so familiar..."

The bell then rang, announcing the starting of the first class.

"We better be going. Chika-chan, aren't Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors having Spells together?"

"Oh, right Ruby-chan! Riko-chan, aren't you going?"

The red-haired girl had her gaze lost somewhere on the floor, but she quickly came back to reality: "Sure, Chika!"

* * *

 

"Hey, You-chan! Pay attention!"

You nearly jolted, but she saw that the teacher was calling students to test them and, with the events in the evening before, she definitely wasn't ready.

Being a Muggleborn, You saw that the teacher was using the same, sadistic method to choose which student to test: flip a book open, look at the page, sum its numbers, then looking at his register and compare the number he got with the number a certain student was on.

Running his hands through the pages, he sent jolt and shivers towards his students, every one of them waiting for their fate.

"Let's see...page 23, right? This can go on its own...number 23, that'll be Watana-, oh, sorry, my mistake...Watari Ben, that's you, dear. Could you come here and show us the Aguamenti spell?"

You breathed in relief and looked at Riko: it was an incredibly awesome coincidence that she hadn't been picked. She was still smiling when she noticed Riko was actually trying to tell her something; she was tapping an empty bottle in her bag, then winking at her.

Then she got it: it wasn't a coincidence! The Felix was still under its effects; this turned the teacher to get the number wrong!

But, if it worked, then...

Riko was smiling at her, the word 'later' on her lips. That was right, if the Felix was having its effect then, it must have worked back in the Chamber.

The bottle she picked was definitely the Child's.

_Good job, Watanabe._

_You chose the bottle you meant to. But, still, shouldn't this be the time to doubt yourself?_

_Everyone makes mistakes, but I understand yours._

* * *

 

***End of flashback***

"Chika-chan? Why so?"

Riko was surprised beyond belief: she would never have expected her best friend to volunteer in such a dangerous task; after all, they didn't know what was in those memories, it might as well be something bloody and horrifying, the truth was held there.

Chika stepped forward, a heavy breath escaping her lungs: "Since I've been here, I've always thought that I wasn't worth of the Gryffindor House. Think about it: what would have changed if I had never received the letter? Maybe not much, but I want to do my best to deserve my Halfblood status. I want to make everyone proud, I want to shine. So, I'll take those memories; not because I want to do something bold and stupid, but because I feel like I hold a loan with my life: it's alright for this memories to hurt, I'll thank my fate until my last breath."

Everyone stood silent, looking at her in awe: the girl who came to the school thanks to a miracle, who was ready to prove her limits and who had hurt her best friend, even when not realizing it, had become a mature student who was willing to give her life to save the others'; all of her selfishness was now gone, replaced by a strong will of shining.

Together with her friends, together with Aqours.

You hugged her, crying and sobbing: "Chika...I'm so proud of you! Remember when I said I'll always be there with you, because you're my best friend? Now, it feels more like you'll be here for me. That's why...Chika, the bowl can hold two people at once: I'll go with you, I want to protect you, like I promised and wasn't able to keep said promise."

Chika hugged her back, smiling, but not crying: "It's ok, You-chan. See? I've grown up. I'm not the dense girl I was anymore, and it's thanks to you all. But I won't let you come with me: I wouldn't be able to bear the thought of you getting hurt."

"But, Chika-"

"I'll go with her, You."

Dia spoke from the back of the classroom: an heavy gaze was painted on her face, the shadows covering only half of her face, while her right eye showed its emerald colour in all its brightness: she was stunning, yet cunning.

"Dia? How come?"

"We share a deep bond, Chika: you, along with You and Riko, let me help you in our battle against time to save this school. You helped us nine stick together as Aqours, you saved me from my mask of perfection; I will never be able to thank you enough, so I want to share the same fate as you. Of all people here, I'm the one you helped the most and noticed the least: even so, I want those memories after your theory of before."

Chika had her eyes widened, but she smiled and nodded: "Dia-chan, thank you!"

The two girls faced the others, then Dia spoke:

"This will be the time we'll find out the Child's memories. As I'm sure this will fit perfectly with Chika's explanation, we should be able to see who the Child really is."

The liquid in the bowl was shining, as to wait for them to explore those memories, for the truth to be brought to the surface again.

One last look, one last breath and the scenery changed.

* * *

 

_"Hey, Dia! Come see over here, there are white mice everywhere!"_

_A Christmas tree was put in a corner of the Great Hall, its lights creating a comforting atmosphere; the students were opening large boxes that revealed to have some kind of spells on_ _them, because they exploded in a random surprise, that could either be a Christmas cake or some pigeons flying into the room_ _._

_Chika and Dia walked towards the Slytherin table, where three familiar girls could be found: a raven-haired jolted when her gift turned in a thousand rainbow sparks, so that many students looked at them and cheered, while she was more scared than else; a blue-haired girl was giggling while being surrounded by tiny rats and her friend, a gold-haired, silly girl was laughing and trying to hug the others._

_Dia let a couple of tears fall down her cheeks: "That is...our first year at Hogwarts, our first Christmas in this beautiful school. Two years ago, I could never imagine this whole thing might have happened_ _._ _"_

_"Let's check around the room, Dia, any suspicious boy or girl might be our target_ _._ _"_

_Dia locked her eyes on a guy: he was peeking behind a pillar, looking at the other students_ _’_ _party._

_"This won't be necessary, Chika. Look over there, let's get closer_ _._ _"_

_The boy was looking with a strange sadness in his eyes: why was he sad? It was Christmas after all, why wasn't he going to join the others?_

_They got next to him, knowing that it was just a memory and he wouldn't be able to see them. He was talking by himself, or so he seemed, because he wasn't moving his lips; our girls assumed they were his thoughts that they were hearing:_

_"Why can't I be just like them? I can't have fun knowing what happened. My family...disappeared in a single day; I don't know what my fate will be, but they all look so happy...Christmas, uh? Sounds like fun. They're all scared of me_ _;_ _because of what my father did...I'm not like him! I just want to make friends! Everyone has left me, I had a few friends but they're all gone once they knew my whole family sided with the Dark Lord_ _._ _"_

_Chika couldn't help but feel pity for that boy, who looked like he was on his third year._

_"Chika, do you think...he's the Child? He looks so sweet, what happened to him?"_

_"Dia.._ _.He_ _said something about his father doing horrible things and his family disappearing. Do you think...?"_

_"Nathan? Let me have a closer look_ _._ _"_

_There were no doubts: blue eyes, dark hair, a lot younger, but it was still him, Nathan Chaser, now their Child._

_"He really is. Chika, what do you-"_

_Dia was interrupted by Nathan's thoughts, talking to them once again:_

_"I've been looking at you for a while, now...I think I'm in love with you_ _._ _"_

_Dia jolted to look for the target of Nathan's gaze. When both girls found it, they were left speechless:_

_"You were the only one reaching out for me that day, the day my father died. You saw me crying...how childish of me. I've never been able to thank you_ _;_ _you don't even know my name. But I love you_ _;_ _I love how you make my heart race just by hearing your voice. We haven't even talked since then, but you're the most important person of my life...I've made up my mind: one day, I'll reach out for you and thank you; you will be confused and ask me what for, but that will be enough for me...for us, Mari Ohara!"_

_Dia's cheeks were then covered in tears, as she stared at Nathan, unable to move: such an evil person for such a kind heart! The words he said...was he really in love with Mari?_

_He had loved her this whole time and never got the chance to confess...what happened to him? When did he get crazy?_

_His sweet eyes, his sweet, little smile he had when he thought about her..._

_Nathan...why did you do this? Why didn't you listen to your heart?_

_Before the scenery changed once again, the girls saw the younger Mari hug her friends:_

_"Hey, Mari!"_

_"Cut_ _it out! That's...embarrassing_ _!"_

_Mari just giggled, before looking at them with a strange light in her eyes:_

_"Girls...do you promise we'll never part? That we'll overcome every difficulty and stay close as friends?"_

_Kanan laughed a bit, then smiled lovingly:_

_"Of course, Mari. Why would we leave you?"_

* * *

 

_The scenery changed: now, they were near the entrance of the school, with only Kanan and Mari playing around and laughing:_

_"You're too slow, Mari!"_

_"Kanan! That's unfair!"_

_"You won't chase me!"_

_Dia turned her attention to her friend: "Let's look around, Chika, the Child must be somewhere in this room"_

_It didn't take long for them to find it: under a pillar, like the last time they saw it, looking at Mari and smiling, although they couldn't hear anything coming from him; not words, nor thoughts._

_"Hey, you two! You're going to get a detention!"_

_Dia had come into the room and was trying to stop them:_

_"Come on, Dia, don't ruin the mood!"_

_"She's right, though, Mari. We shouldn't be out of our dorms this late_ _._ _"_

_"At least, someone holds the reason between you two_ _._ _"_

_Both Kanan and Mari laughed, but eventually Kanan spoke:_

_"I'll go to my dorm, Mari, but I'll see you tomorrow morning, right?"_

_"Of course!" Mari said, in a deep American accent._

_As Kanan was walking away, some words escaped Mari's lips: they were a mere whisper, but Chika and Dia were able to hear them._

_"I love you_ _._ _"_

_And she was looking at Kanan, her gaze so soft a pillow couldn't hold a candle, her cheeks slightly flushed, her eyes sweet_ _,_ _as no one had ever seen them before._

_Chika glanced at Nathan, worried: they boy had a shocked look on his face, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth to suppress his sobs, hot tears running down his cheeks._

_Then, they heard his thoughts once again:_

_"She never noticed me. I'm no one to her. I could go telling myself I love her, but that would be nothing more than an illusion, a beautiful lie, because my love is unrequited, it will always be like this. Why couldn't I bring myself to be someone better before it was too late? Time was always running out to me...I've never told my sister how much I cared for her before she got killed, I've never been able to make the Hat change its mind about my House when I could. But now, I'll make a decision. I accept those powers! Train me to the fullest, master, because one day I'll kill you, Matsuura Kanan! You're not worth her love!_ _The prophecy said_ _you'll eventually kill me, Matsuura, then why shouldn't I use time at my advantage and end your life first?"_

_"That...that bastard!" Dia shouted, holding Chika's hand, "He was planning it from the very beginning!"_

_"Not from the very beginning. I guess I'll never understand the grief of a one-sided love, but he was so caring...time is venomous sometimes_ _;_ _it hits you when you're at your weakest. Just like Nathan is planning to do with the nine of us and the whole school. Hit us when we're weak_ _._ _"_

_Now that they looked at it, nighttime in the school was much darker: what secrets hid under their eyes? To think that, just two years ago, the most powerful wizard was accepting an inheritance worth his life, even the walls looked creepier, the air in the room getting thicker, although it was nothing but a memory._

_Revenge has no boundaries. It makes us blind, it corrupts our souls, until we can't sort reality from our selfish goals; no matter how sweet it could be, revenge will never be enough to satiate our anger: that's why smart people look for inner peace instead._

_"_ _Dia-chan...Do you think there's a way we could save both? Our school and Nathan?"_

_Dia looked at him, the younger form of Nathan_ _, still holding back tears as he fell to the ground, his back resting against the pillar: she couldn't help thinking about Kanan and what she told her that first night of their third years:_

_'Go back_ _to sleep.'_

_For the first time, Dia found herself reasoning over her own words, over her own suggestions: was it that easy to just sleep? Not by the way the younger Nathan was now sobbing: rest was a valuable thing, speaking about the mental one._

_What happens when the only person who's ever helped you throughout your hardest times, maybe even not knowing it, is torn apart from you?_

_Looking at Chika, Dia felt her friend could tell: after all, it might not have been easy to see her own friend fall in love and totally ignoring her after._

_"No, Chika, there isn't. Either Kanan or the teachers are eventually going to kill him, whenever we should succeed against him. We could just carry on, hoping to save Hogwarts at least: in the end, he'll die with his sweet lie buried deep within him. I know it's sad, but-"_

_"No, I understand. I just think it's unfair for him to_ _suffer this much."_

_"He was born like this. But...I still wonder what would have happened if he hadn't been forced_ _into this."_

_Chika was about to answer when something that looked like smoke filled the room: they were coming back to reality._

* * *

 

They both jolted back, with Chika coughing a lot: the seven other girls made some noises of surprise before coming to help them, making them take a seat in the room.

"So, what happened?" Kanan was the first to ask.

With a nod, Chika let Dia answer:

"Nathan...he's the Child, but he hasn't been evil since the beginning of his life."

She looked at her gold-haired friend: "Mari...I don't want to worry you or to make it look like it's your fault, but Nathan knew you since our first year here."

Mari was very serious (a not-so rare occurrence, after all), her eyes shining and looking directly into Dia's ones: "How? I don't recall meeting him..."

"He did. After all this time, you were his only reason to go on with his life. He...loved you. You may not believe me, but he was planning to try to be a friend of yours, at least."

Mari was shaking so much she leaned on the table to support herself, her tears wetting the wooden surface:

"I...I'm a monster! I could have avoided all of this just by talking to him once more! How...how was I so dense...?"

She was crying loudly by then, so that Kanan went to hug her, eyes tightly shut, trying to calm her girlfriend.

_Her girlfriend..._

"You couldn't have known it. It's Nathan's fault, he was the one to seek revenge on both you...and Kanan-chan." Chika replied.

Kanan's eyes went back open; she looked at Chika in disbelief:

"He knew I was a heir since then?"

Dia swallowed hard, trying not to show her tears: she had to be strong, for Aqours.

"Not because of it, Kanan. Mari, I'm sorry, maybe you would like to keep it a secret, but I have to explain things: Kanan, Mari was in love with you since our first year."

Silence fell in the room, with Mari having stopped crying. 

"You-" Kanan tried to say, but Dia went on explaining.

"Do you remember the night we got a detention, Mari? Kanan and I were going back to our Common Room, but you stood there a moment longer. You...whispered a confession. No one heard it...except for Nathan: he was following you sometimes, hoping to gain the courage to talk to you."

Before Mari could reply, Yoshiko stood up: "But Dia, that's so weird! He was in love without knowing her, they weren't even friends!"

"You know" this time, Chika answered, "Nathan had lost his whole family and friends in a day: it's so easy to mistake an hint of kindness for love, when you're this left alone."

Ruby was moved by the whole story: "R-Ruby thinks...that maybe it would have been better if Nathan hadn't met Mari in the first place.”

Riko stood up and went next to her, putting a hand over her shoulder: "It's the Chaos Theory."

"The...what?" You asked.

"The smallest things in life can cause greater ones to happen. It wasn't Mari's fault, nor Kanan, nor anyone else's: it just had to happen, their meeting only encouraged it."

There were no more questions: they just stood there, Riko petting Ruby on the head, Kanan hugging Mari, Chika and Dia sitting at the opposite corners of the room, their gaze on the ground.

"However, there's something we haven't considered yet."

Everyone looked at Chika: "This being...?" Riko asked.

"Remember? This morning, I told you why Nathan couldn't be the Child: in the dream I had, a baby was taken away from his father, who was heartbroken. Nathan can't be the Child, because  **his father was killed by the Aurors!**  After he abused his sister and killed her, Aurors found him and were forced to kill him; they told the people that Nathan came home shortly after and saw everything...how could he be the Child if he was supposed to have been parted from his family?"

This was it: Chika's theory, the final piece in a maze...of nothing. They were more confused by it, and if they hoped to find a solution in their memories...well, there was none, because Nathan and the Child couldn't fit together; but the memories were necessary right, weren't they?

"The memories we picked are the Child's" You started, "So, maybe your dream was about someone else."

"Uh, guys? What if there are two Children?" Yoshiko asked.

A couple of members screamed at the thought, but Dia reassured them:

"It couldn't be: if there were more, there would be some dark power left in the school. We know that Nathan is acting alone because of his magic, too: he wouldn't have been able to cast a Killing Curse without an inner potential, for someone who is in his fifth year it would be impossible. So, he has the Death Eaters' souls."

"Someone else? Who then?"

"A heir, maybe? The Old Aqours had more than two members in it, so I guess they're trying to get rid of their heirs, since they don't know which one will kill the Child" Hanamaru suggested.

"Great thought, Hanamaru, but the father in my dream was specifically told to be a Death Eater, so...it would be way too strange."

"This only raised more questions: who should we be aware of, Nathan or the Child?" Riko said.

"They could be the same person, but for now...Nathan's the one who's trying to destroy the school and kill us, so we should focus on him" You answered, combing Riko's hair with her hand.

"That's right. With the healing spell I taught you earlier, we should be able to protect ourselves. Therefore, I think we all deserve some sleep: let's meet tomorrow morning, after the first class, but let's change places; I don't want anyone to hear us, seeing how things are right now" Dia declared.

Everyone stood up, ready to set for their Common Rooms: the final battle was so close they could practically sense it. However, sleep would only bring peace to their bodies, bodies that were willing to tense in order to fight, to protect, just to be ready.

They didn't know what to expect, but people eventually used to say experience was the best teacher: they would find out the truth when the Child arises.

* * *

 

"Why did you come here?"

Yoshiko, who was scared of people appearing out of a sudden since Nathan's aggression, screamed and turned around, casting an Expelliarmus. She realized who she had hit only seconds after.

"Hey, calm down! It's just me!"

Dia was standing behind her, her hands rose to show she didn't bring her wand, then she approached slowly.

"Oh, Dia, I'm...sorry, I-"

"Don't worry, it's perfectly understandable."

She sat on the ground, along with Yoshiko: there were no clouds in the sky that night, so the stars beamed, making it look like a spotted blanket.

They stayed quiet for a while, but Dia eventually repeated her question:

"Why did you come here?"

Yoshiko sighed: "Dia, I don't know. I shouldn't, yet...after the Dementors attack, I have a strange feeling."

Dia hummed: "Like what?"

"Anxiety. Like something is going to happen. The light that I saw, getting smaller by the second...I know it's not normal to react that way."

She went on after a minute or so: "The woods relax me. Everything's so similar wherever you turn, just like me."

"You're not a common girl either" Dia objected.

"Listen, Dia, I need to know something, I'll ask you just this once" Yoshiko turned to look at Dia, at her beautiful, green eyes.

Dia nodded, seeing the question coming.

"Dia, do you believe me? When I tell you I'm a fallen angel...when you call me Yohane, do you mean it? Because we could go on an endless loop sharing beautiful lies, but I need to know the truth."

Dia smiled weakly before replying: "Fallen Angels are a thing in the wizarding world, so why shouldn't I believe you? You haven't shown any powers yet, but if you're sure about it, then so am I. So, yes: if you want to be referred to yourself as the magical entity you were, and that you still are, I mean it. You're Yohane to me."

Yoshiko was surprised, but she was curious: "It's strange for someone like you, so rational, to believe in someone without having a clue of what they say."

"Maybe it's just you."

The way the answer slipped off Dia's tongue, so easily, made Yoshiko freeze.

"Just...just me? What do you-"

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

The younger student sighed: how could she forget it?

"It was when you saved me."

"No,  _you_ saved me. Riko mentioned the 'Chaos Theory' earlier: you were the little event in my life that moved my whole self. You were my chaos, Yohane; you made me be a better sister, a better person, a better me. So, when speaking of love, you're not the only one who's fallen."

In any other time, Yoshiko would have laughed at Dia's pun: this time, though, the only reasonable answer was closing the distance between them.

* * *

 

 _Not everyone can see it_  
Only you were selected  
A door that opens in that place where you refused light

_Oh baby, Shadow Gate!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody! Riko and You have finally recovered these memories, most secrets are being unravelled! 
> 
> What do you think? Is the Child really Nathan or is there someone else behind the scenes?
> 
> Also, I would appreciate if you could express your opinions in the comments down below: is Nathan worth of mercy, after everything he has done? How would you describe his love for Mari?
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for reading, and, as usual, see you in the next chapter!


	18. MY Mai☆TONIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if the threat is weighing more and more on our heroes' shoulders, everyday's life shall go on: as the Quidditch finals get closer, both You and Kanan are about to take an huge responsibility, because, for the first time in years, Hufflepuff has an high chance to win the Quidditch Cup. And you, dear Reader, who will you side with? ;)
> 
> That's not all, however: Hanamaru begins to acknowledge what she, as a witty and smart student, could do on her own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! I'M BACK GUYS AND I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> I've been suffering from severe depression in the past months due to many events in my life, but after a while I'm finally back and ready to write on!
> 
> I'm sorry for leaving this on hiatus, but I had no other choice. I hope you can forgive me.  
> This chapter is a bit short, but I tried my best, so I hope the eventual enjoyment from it will be enough to repay you for the wait!
> 
> Again, I'm so happy to finally write again. Thank you all.

"...Also, common weapons used to slain werewolves are not as effective on Animagus as they are on them: an Animagus is not affected by any curse, so purification of its body won't do any extra damage, unless the cut is deep enough to kill it"   
  
The class stood to clap their hands as Kanan's speech came to an end; the bluenette blushed a bit before bowing and taking a seat once again.   
  
"Congratulations, Matsuura! You did a great job both researching and writing! You guys, I expect all of you to be as good as she has been, because, when the final exams will come, no mercy will be shown”

The teacher ended his warning with a heavy nod, leaving the students wondering whether passing the finals was actually conceivable or just an uthopy. However, Kanan had something else on her mind that prevented her from being anxious for her exams, for there would soon be another event, finals that would show no mercy:

The Quidditch Finals.

It was the first time in about fifty years that three Houses were so close to win the Quidditch Cup: Slytherin was currently leading the chart, but surprisingly Hufflepuff had been left only twenty points behind; Gryffindor was quite close as well, but the results of the semi-finals between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw would set Slytherin’s fate.

If Gryffindor managed to score enough points to outsmart Hufflepuff, those would be some tough finals. However, if Hufflepuff managed to keep its second position...then she would have to confront not only You, but the whole team as well, a team that was known to be the weakest of the four, this until they succeeded in winning against Ravenclaw, with a score of 170-50. Kanan bit her lip thoughtfully: maybe, if Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup, she could be promoted Captain starting next year.

She was brought back to reality by the school bell: the class had ended, and she now had half an hour for lunch before having to return to Herbology.

 

Kanan decided to go out of the class and look for her friends, followed by a rather proud Dia:

 

“So, Kanan, does studying with me feel different?“

 

‘ _ There we go’ _ , Kanan thought,  _ ‘Now she’s going to remind me about it all day’ _

 

“Yeah, ok, maybe it does, but you have to admit that my notes weren’t bad, either” she huffed.

 

“They were good, actually, but only because  _ someone  _ gave you the advice to study earlier for it, as we may have been busy with Charms later on-”

 

“Yes, Dia, thank you so much, really. Now, please, let me enjoy my five minutes of ‘I probably got two marks higher than the rest of the class’ ”: Kanan tried to look annoyed, but a smile betrayed her, with both the third years ending up giggling while walking towards the Great Hall.

 

Looking at the tables, both girls immediately spotted Chika and Mari chatting, the younger girl paying close attention to a book opened before her: she gave a couple nods and took a breath before raising her head slightly to look around her; it didn’t take much for her to spot the Slytherins.

 

“ _ Ciao! _ ”, Mari greeted them, waving her hand, at which Chika raised her head from the book and smiled, gesturing for them to come closer.

 

Kanan wished she could be just as happy as her two Gryffindor friends, easing her worries.

 

“Good morning Chika, Mari” Dia politely said,  before smiling and nodding at Chika: “I guess someone here’s having a tough time with homeworks”

 

The bluenette greeted both her friends before turning her attention to the youngest of them:

 

“Gahh, I can’t stand this!” Chika pouted, her head on her textbook, “How am I supposed to remember all those dates? The Wizarding World sure fought a lot”

 

“Yup, it did. Just like the Muggles had the Great War and the World War Second, there have been many battles even here at Hogwarts”, Kanan pointed.

 

“Can you believe it?”, Dia was looking at the ceiling with dreamy eyes, “Legends say the Boy-Who-Lived fought until the very end to protect the school, and now here we are, two Gryffindors and two Slytherins enjoying a school talk next to one of the tables in the Great Hall”

 

“Everything is possible, Dia! Everything was difficult before it’s easy!”, Mari cheered.

 

That was true: looking around boys making a toast with their glasses could be seen, as well as people joking and laughing out loud. Dia tried to imagine the ruins of that same school, but it was impossible: Hogwarts had always been the safest place on Earth, the perfect world where so many Muggles used to beg a wizard to bring them to. 

Dia remembered the first years’ looks all too well, like when they saw an owl delivering the mail or a table turning into a pig in mere seconds: Hogwarts had been making dreams come true since it was built.

 

It was  _ her  _ school and she wouldn’t let anyone change it.

 

“Have you girls seen You-chan by any chance?” asked Chika.

 

“I haven’t, but we should wait for her here a bit longer, just in case”, said Kanan.

* * *

 

 

The midday sun sure wasn’t making her training any easier, You thought.

 

Wind brushing against her face, sweaty palms holding the broom, steadying herself: she could see everything from up there, a view that would never fail in making her smile; students revising, laying on the countryard grass, teachers talking about unknown matters, everything was proof that Hogwarts was  _ alive _ . The Child was still a threat, but now she had to focus on the match, for the school’s sake...and her own.

 

Bat held steady in her hand, she targeted the two small balls, going as fast as a bullet in the clear, blue sky.

 

_ “Watanabe, I would like you to play in the Semi-Finals, if that’s fine to you” _

 

Alfred: she remembered his coldness when she asked to play, and his euphory afterwards; those days, he looked happier and nicer to almost everybody: You assumed it was because, for the first time in years, Hufflepuff had a chance to win the Quidditch Cup. For how impossible it seemed, it would be enough for Hufflepuff to outsmart Slytherin by fifty points: this meant, their Seeker should catch the Snitch when they were sure the final results would grant them fifty points more than Slytherin, else they would win the match, but lose the Cup.

 

As a Beater, You had to put all her efforts in protecting her teammates, because if one of their Catchers or their Seeker got injuried, that would be the end of the game.

 

One last hit with their bat and she sent the little ball flying away, before catching it with both her hands and perfectly landing on the ground.

 

“That was amazing, zura!”

 

You nearly jolted: she hadn’t noticed Hanamaru not too far from her, while the brunette had probably been looking at her from the start.

 

“I’m glad, Hanamaru”, she smiled, “I feel I can get even better, though. Were you waiting for someone?” You added the last part when she saw said Hanamaru patiently waiting for her turn to speak.

 

“Actually, I only came here to wish you good luck. Also to say...well, I admire you a lot, zura”

 

“Me?” 

 

“Yup”, Hanamaru confirmed “I saw how you evolved through the whole year, you know? It’s amazing, I didn’t think it was actually possible to change that much”

 

You was surprised by her friend’s sudden speech, but she was also curious of her thoughts: Hanamaru wasn’t the kind of person who lied or used to sweeten the pill for others to feel relieved.

 

“I remember you, you know? I saw you at the Sorting Ceremony, that day. You immediately caught my eye”

 

“You...never told me anything about it”

 

“I was planning to, when I joined Aqours, but then I thought it wasn’t important. Now I see...the shy girl, who stood up with her heart in pieces, but joined her House table anyway, is now willing to fight for the school, to put her life in danger and, in the meanwhile, to honour her House by winning the Quidditch Cup”

 

Tears fell from You’s eyes, running down her cheeks and falling on the grass, where they became anonymous drops of salty water.

How did this happen? She could recall the Sorting Ceremony like it happened the day before, but what about her feelings? Sadness had left those memories, followed by jealousy and pity: all she could feel now, thinking about her House and her school was…

 

_ Pride. _

 

“Hanamaru...we wish for people to never change, but it’s not something we can control at our own will. It just...happens, I guess”

 

“I wish that was true...I haven’t changed at all since my arrival at Hogwarts. Seeing you fight inspires me to pursue many different goals, hoping they reach out to me instead”

 

You couldn’t find a suitable answer for a while: she stared at the younger brunette, wondering how such a cute and innocent girl was supposed to find her own way out that mess, now called “everyday life”.

 

She smiled: “Do you want to know a secret, Hanamaru?”

 

Said girl nodded, a spark of interest lit in her eyes, which were still locked into You’s.

 

“I was never meant to fight: I’m a Muggleborn, so, when I received my letter, I knew for sure I was never going to be anyone special; after all, attending Hogwarts was already a privilege to me, I wasn’t supposed to do any better. The reason why I became a Quidditch player, overcame my fears and got the most wonderful girlfriend in the world...is because I believed in myself”

 

Hanamaru lowered her gaze to the ground: believing in herself? She wondered why You was sorted to Hufflepuff and not to Gryffindor, for how brave she was: believing in oneself meant accepting every side of your personality, your body...how could she love herself? How could she love someone who never did anything good?

 

“I...I can’t, zura. I did nothing to be proud of since I joined Aqours: I’m the member who shines the least, but after all, why should I?”

 

You smiled, a loving, sweet smile: a few months ago, she would have said the same thing. The reason why she actually accomplished anything was because she  _ acted _ . She thought about that night in the woods, her detention, when she initiated her first kiss with Riko; she recalled talking to Alfred, taking a deep breath and saying words that actually meant  _ ‘I want to fight’ _ .

 

She was never meant to fight, but she was never meant to be less worth than anyone else either: this was what Hufflepuff was trying to teach to its students, and she only understood it now, in front of a girl that despised herself more than her greatest enemy.

 

She put both hands over Hanamaru’s shoulders: “Then I think it’s about time you do”.

 

* * *

 

 

“Riko, be careful over there! The spell must be followed by a slow movement of the wand, else the wounds won’t heal properly!”

 

Enemies approaching, another evening often meant another lesson from Dia: this led our first years to keep a pace with their homeworks they weren’t exactly used to, but it was worth it nonetheless. That evening, Dia had taught them how to use a basic Healing Spell, a spell You and Riko should know very well, but both of them decided not to talk about it; the less people knew about the Chamber of Secrets, the better.

 

“Onee-chan, can this spell really heal all wounds?”

 

Dia sighed: “No, Ruby, it often depends on the spell that was used to cause them: the one I’m teaching you right now should be fine against a Sectumsempra, but there is no cure against...a Killing Curse”, she added the last sentence slowly, aware of Mari and Kanan staring at her from behind. That memory still stung in everyone’s heart, but Dia vowed to herself to never let anything or anyone else hurt people who she cared about.

 

Above all, her sister.

 

“Dia-chan, why are you teaching us a spell against minor injuries if we’re all going to face the Killing Curse?”

 

You’s question shook Dia out of her thoughts, but the younger girl was met with an angry gaze.

 

“You, don’t state things like that if you’re not a hundred percent sure! First of all: I’m teaching you Episkey so the situation out there won’t get any worse from accidental harming; second, if Nathan’s soul will really be splitted, there’s an high chance he’ll cast clones of Death Eaters, which will be much weaker than the Nathan we’ve met not too much time ago”

 

You raised an eyebrow: “Did you just assume this much?”

 

“It’s a simple deduction: I studied from some books of the Restricted Section in the library, the teachers trust me enough to let me borrow books about Dark Arts, and that’s where we’re going to get informations about Nathan’s attacks. I once read that a soul who created an Horcrux is bound to that, and the piece of it that is inside a person or an object can’t multiply nor halve itself: since Nathan is a living Horcrux, he will either get weaker by splitting himself to get in our way or he will attack full-force. In both cases, it’s unlikely he’ll use the Killing Curse on all of us, it would be too much for his body to bear”

 

Everyone in the room went silent for a while.

 

“Wha-what’s on?”

 

“Um...you said ‘on all of us’...do you think any of us will get killed?”, Hanamaru broke the silence, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

 

Dia took a deep breath: for the first time, she was seriously thinking about the chances of losing someone in the group.  _ Her  _ group.

 

What if it was Yoshiko’s silliness to lead her to the grave? Dia knew the younger girl was well-prepared in fighting, but the whole battle looked impossible to win without any losses. 

What if it was her sister? What if, in the end, she wouldn’t be able to protect the ones she cared the most about? Then they wouldn’t be able to come back like Mari did: no, that was a miracle, and miracles only happen once in our lives; she was going to deal with her feelings, willing or not.

 

“Then they’ll have to fight me, first”, came the firm answer.

 

Chika gave her a warm smile, while Riko and Kanan were doing their best to hide tears that might betray their cool behaviour; what broke the heavy feeling in the room was a loudly crying Mari, who ran towards Dia and hugged her, almost making the dark-haired lose her balance. 

 

Dia hugged her back, trying to reassure her, but that was when Kanan stepped forward, tears long forgotten and a severe look on her face.

 

“I might belong to Slytherin: we’re not the bravest or the wisest here, and I would say we have quite the worst reputation among all the four Houses, but when one of us fights to achieve a goal, nothing can cross our way. So, even if I might sound weird or stubborn, I won’t let anyone hurt you either, Dia: I vow to protect everyone in this room, for this battle and until the end of our lives”

 

Dia gave her a shocked look, while Mari, who was still hugging her, turned to face the cobalt-haired with a look of pure admiration.

 

“Kanan…”

 

“The same goes to me” Riko said firmly, “As a Ravenclaw, we are mostly theoreticians, but I won’t lose the chance to put what I’ve learned to a good use. You all girls are like my family, so failure in this battle will not even be an option”

 

“And, as a Gryffindor and an Hufflepuff,” Chika said, pointing towards You, “We are born ready. We won’t be as smart as a Ravenclaw or as cunning as a Slytherin, but we’ll fight until the end for the sake of what we believe it’s right!”

 

All the nine girls together cheered, sharing a group hug. Because, no matter what happened, those moments together happened, and will always be theirs. They would always be Aqours, nine girls with a dream they were finally about to achieve: to make other people shine along with them, to see their classmates smile each new day, to struggle with problems related to small talk.

 

To live.

 

_ ”I want to shine only for the sake of brightening other people’s lives”,  _ Chika once thought while stargazing: each star was shining, like little diamonds on a dark blue rug, and the girl was left wondering if there actually were enough stars so that all the people in the world could claim one as theirs and theirs only.

 

But Chika didn’t want to share a star’s fate: she found their livings too selfish, just receiving a kind of light that could never reach the Earth and making people smile.

No, Chika wished to be so much more in this world: she wanted to be like the sun, the biggest and brightest star that was able to reach everyone’s eyes, never leaving them alone. Then, she thought, what she would be going to give to the others was the sunshine.

 

“Everyone! What will happen doesn’t matter, as long as we’re going to gift others a lasting life in this school and a reason to be happy everyday!” Chika shouted, eyes sparkling.

 

“So, we’re going to be the sunshine on a cloudy day!” You added, perfectly reading Chika’s thoughts.

 

“Aqours...Sunshine!!” the nine girls cheered, smiles finally back on them.

* * *

She couldn't really get a nice look of the moon from the dungeons, but Dia found nighttime no less beautiful: she could hear herself breathe, she could focus on the thoughts the daily activities didn't leave any place for, she could finally be at peace.

The green light painting the dark walls only made it better: glowing, jelly specks of light that came from what Muggles would refer to as  _lava lamps_ played on the wall like kids would do when left alone. No boundaries, no rules, only brought around her from what could be called a coincidence: after all, the girl thought, aren't all events in our life factors of coincidences?

Her train of thought was eventually interrupted by the sound of steps just outside the door: it was uncommon for any of the Slytherins to go to bed this late, for, unlike Gryffindors, the cunning students were keen on following the rules.

Dia turned, frowning: 'It might just be the night guardian', she thought.

But then a physical silhouette appeared just next to the door, apparently unsure about whether coming in or stay outiside: it wasn't huge, but smaller than Dia, almost... _human?!_

"Is anyone there?", Dia tried.

Factors of coincidences, sum of casualities, it all happened at once: the student finally stepped into the Common Room, the green spots of light enlightening her face, Dia let out a gasp.

"Hanamaru?! Why are you here?"

The Ravenclaw lowered her head, visibly embarassed, but, after taking a deep breath, she moved closer to Dia:

"Dia-san, I'm sorry for disturbing you this late...but there's something you should definitely know about"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can feel your hate towards me from where I live.  
> (jk)  
> Anyway...why is Hanamaru so mysterious? What's going on?
> 
> Are you ready for the Quidditch Finals?
> 
> This, more likely, will mark the first of the last four chapters: we're at the end of it, guys! I'm so happy about all of you, thank you so much for reading it with me. I'm the luckiest one in the world, and I know it <3

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo guys, I hope you enjoyed this (?)  
> Please, forgive me if there were some grammar mistakes, I'm not English, so it's kinda difficult to me to write those stories, plus I have no beta reader  
> Please, feel free to leave suggestions for the next chapters: I already know in which Houses will the Aqours be sorted, but you can suggest me everything else about the plot!  
> Thank you if you read until here or just clicked this fic out of curiosity, I'm lucky, really.


End file.
